Civil War
by Naria Prime
Summary: Der Friede auf Cybertron scheint nahe. Doch im letzten Augenblick lassen die Cons die Autobots in eine Falle tappen. Optimus verschwindet daraufhin im Untergrund. Obwohl er von den meisten Cybertroniern für tot erklärt wurde, lässt Megatron nach ihm suchen... Und auch einige letzte Autobots geben die Hoffnung nicht auf...
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Zuerst einmal etwas ganz wichtiges: Diese Story gehört NICHT mir! Ich poste sie (mit Erlaubnis) für eine Freundin, SkylinxReptile, auf fanfiktion de!

Die OC Naria Prime ist das einzige, was mir von dieser Story gehört.

Viel Spaß!  
Und gebt bitte viele Kommentare, nicht für mich, für SkylinxReptile und ihre wundervolle Story!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm (Prolog Teil 1)**

In Skyscrapers wurden die Straßen mit bunten Girlanden und Lichterketten geschmückt. Die Stadt war mittlerweile neben Iacon durch ihre vielen und riesigen Wolkenkratzer als zweite Hauptstadt Cybertrons angesehen. Nun sollte in ihr ein großes Ereignis stattfinden. Jedes Haus in der Stadt machte den Anschein, als würden die Bewohner eine riesige Party feiern. Im Stadtzentrum wurde die große Statue eines Primes ebenfalls sehr festlich verziert und mit bunten Scheinwerfern beleuchtet. Zusätzlich warf die Sonne noch ein warmes Licht zwischen die Häuser.

In einem Café für Autobots, das in einer kleinen Seitenstraße lag, tummelten sich einige Cybertronier. Fröhlich unterhielten sie sich über alle möglichen Gesprächsthemen, die ihnen einfielen. Normalerweise hielten sich an diesem Ort nur Autobots auf, aber da an diesem Tag ein besonderer Anlass war, befanden sich dort auch Decepticons.

An einem kleinen Tisch zum Fenster saßen fünf Cybertronier, einer von ihnen ein Decepticon. Ein rot-blauer Mech redete munter auf seine Familie ein, während ein grauer Mech neben ihm sich eher geistesabwesend zeigte und keine Anstalten machte, seine Miene auch nur stückweise zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen. Zwei Sparklinge suchten sich selber Gesprächsthemen aus und eine weiß-rote Femme hörte gespannt dem redenden Mech zu.

,,Mom, Dad, dürfen Topspin und ich draußen etwas spielen? '', fragte der dunkelrote Sparkling, welcher offensichtlich der größere von beiden war.

,,Natürlich '', antwortete die Femme lächelnd, ,,aber entfernt euch nicht zu sehr, ja? Ihr wollt doch die Festparade nachher gleich nicht verpassen, richtig? ''

Beide Sparklinge schüttelten heftig ihre Köpfe und rannten dann aus dem Café heraus.

,,Wie verspielt sie doch noch sind '', lachte der Rot-blaue, der einen kurzen Blick auf den Mech neben sich warf. ,,Du bist auch schon die ganze Zeit am planen oder? '', fragte er ihn schließlich, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Der silberne Mech schien völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein, was sein Blick verriet, der versuchte, Löcher in den Tisch zu starren. Sanft stupste der jüngere Mech ihn an, aber der Silberne war offensichtlich zu einer lebendigen Statue geworden.

,,Megatron? '', fragte die Femme in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn aus der Starre holen konnte. Als sie jedoch auch keine Antwort bekam, zuckte sie einfach mit den Schultern und wandte sich dem Rot-blauen wieder zu. ,,Also, was w- … ''

,,Hmm? '', wurde sie schließlich auf einmal unterbrochen.

,,Oh, da ist ja endlich wieder wer aus der Wach-Stasis aufgewacht '', bemerkte die Femme lachend.

,,Ich habe nur nachgedacht '', antwortete Megatron murrend.

,,Und über was? '', fragte sein Sitznachbar neugierig.

,,Nichts besonderes. ''

,,Nagut, wenn du meinst '', sagte der jüngere Mech schließlich und wandte sich an die Femme.

,,Standfire, wollen wir langsam aufbrechen? Alle anderen sind schon weg '', fragte er halb aufstehend. Während Standfire nickte, sah Megatron sich verwundert um. In seiner geistigen Abwesenheit hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass alle anderen in diesem Café bereits verschwunden waren und sich im Stadtzentrum versammelten. Schließlich stand der silberne Mech auch auf und folgte den beiden anderen, woraufhin sie zu dritt in Richtung Stadtzentrum gingen.

Die große Statue von Solus Prime war durch die ganzen Girlanden schon kaum wiederzuerkennen, nur an dem nachgebauten Gesicht konnte man noch erkennen, dass es sich um die Statue eines Primes handelte.

,,Da hinten ist unser Wagen '', bemerkte Optimus und zeigte auf ein Objekt, das einem beweglichen Podest ähnelte.

,,Standfire, holst du Zodiac? Megatron und ich gehen schon mal auf den Wagen. ''

Standfire nickte und machte sich auf den Weg, ihre beiden Sparklinge zu holen. Zu ihrem Glück musste sie nicht lange suchen, denn die beiden hatten sich an die Anweisung, nicht zu weit wegzugehen, gehalten. Zodiac hatte gerade einen kleinen metallischen Ball in den Händen und warf ihn seiner Schwester zu. Diese rannte in die Richtung des Balls und fing ihn im Sprung auf, stolperte jedoch bei der Landung und fiel geradewegs mit dem Bauch auf den Ball drauf.

,,Ist alles in Ordnung, meine kleine? '', fragte Standfire leicht besorgt, während sie auf Topspin zu lief. Die kleine Femme stand aber lediglich auf und schüttelte sich.

,,Keine Sorge, Ma. Ich bin robuster gebaut es mein Aussehen vermuten lässt '', antwortete sie und nahm den Ball wieder hoch.

,,Dann ist gut '', entgegnete Standfire. ,,Kommt ihr mit auf den Wagen oder wollt ihr vom Straßenrand aus der Parade zusehen? ''

Die beiden Sparklinge unterbrachen ihr Ballspiel und sahen die weiß-rote Femme nachdenklich an. Zodiac tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit seiner kleinen Schwester, die ihm zunickte, und antwortete schließlich:

,,Wir schauen vom Straßenrand aus zu. Von so vielen Leuten betrachtet zu werden, ist nicht so unser Ding. ''

Standfire gab ein verständliches Brummen von sich. Mit einem Schritt drehte sie sich um und lief quer über den gesamten Platz, der inzwischen schon von Massen an Cybertroniern wimmelte, bis zum Wagen, auf dem ihr Partner Optimus und dessen bester Freund Megatron bereits warteten. Sie kletterte auf den Wagen und gesellte sich zwischen die beiden Mechs, die sie anlächelten. Lachend legte sie ihre Arme um die beiden.

,,Dieser Tag könnte nicht besser werden. Vor einigen Tagen herrschte noch der Krieg zwischen Autobots und Decepticons und heute soll der Friedensvertrag unterzeichnet werden '', sagte sie, während sie die beiden Mechs wieder losließ, da sie sich schon zu befreien versuchten.

,,Dieser Tag wird für immer in die Geschichte Cybertrons eingehen '', bemerkte Optimus stolz.

,,Oh ja, das wird er '', fügte Megatron noch grinsend hinzu.

Vor den drei Cybertroniern auf dem Wagen starteten bereits die anderen Festwagen und Zuggruppen.

Voller Freude begannen die Zuschauer der Festparade zuzujubeln, während von einigen Wagen Konfetti heruntergeworfen wurde. Langsam bahnte sich die lange Schlange aus Cybertroniern und Wagen durch eine enge Gasse, die von Zuschauern begrenzt wurde. Optimus verfolgte mit seinem Blick die Statue von Solus Prime, welche in Zeitlupe zu schrumpfen schien, als sich die Parade immer weiter vom Stadtzentrum entfernte. Er sah auch wie einige Familien ihre Köpfe aus den Fenstern der Wolkenkratzer streckten und mühsam ihre Arme zwischen die Lücken zwängten, um den Cybertroniern der Festparade zuzuwinken.

,,Nebenbei '', bemerkte er, ,,Standfire, wo sind eigentlich Topspin und Zodiac? ''

Die weiße Femme sah ihn an.

,,Die beiden wollten vom Stadtrand aus zusehen, weil sie bei den Blicken so vieler Cybertronier unwohl fühlen. ''

,,Und von wo aus wollten sie zuschauen? '', fragte der Mech, während sein Blick wieder über die Cybertronier am Straßenrand wanderte.

,,Das haben sie nicht gesagt und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich auch vergessen, sie danach zu fragen. Aber ich denke, wir werden sie noch früh genug zu Gesicht bekommen '', antwortete Standfire, die einigen Zuschauern freundlich zuwunk.

Auf einmal ertönte auf dem Wagen hinter ihr und den beiden anderen eine festliche Musik. Standfire drehte sich um und sah zu den Cybertroniern, die viel Spaß daran hatten, zu der Musik zu tanzen.

,,Das ist so ein wunderbarer Tag '', sagte die weiße Femme und lehnte sich an Optimus an, welcher den Arm um sie legte…


	2. Chapter 2

Die Parade bahnte sich weiter ihre Wege durch die Straßen der großen Stadt. Die durcheinander gespielten Lieder der Festwagen waren kaum noch voneinander zu unterscheiden, nur die verschiedenen Lautstärken machten es noch möglich, sich auf eine Melodie zu konzentrieren.

,,Da hinten sind Zodiac und Topspin! '', bemerkte Optimus durch die lauten Lieder schreiend, als er die beiden Sparklinge nebeneinander am Straßenrand sah. Die beiden wunken ihren Eltern begeistert zu, sprangen hoch und klatschten in die Hände, um ihre Freude zu betonen.

,,Munter, die beiden '', sagte Megatron mit einem schwachen Lächeln, als er sich neben Optimus stellte.

,,Ja, es sind eben Sparklinge, die müssen noch so viel Energie haben '', antwortete Standfire grinsend, während sie das warme Licht der untergehenden Sonne genoss, die zwischen den Wolkenkratzern schien.

Als sich die Parade langsam dem Ende zuneigte, fuhren die Festwagen alle auf den großen Stadtplatz, auf dem die noch immer festlich geschmückte Statue von Solus Prime stand. Zodiac und seine Schwester drängten sich zwischen den Massen der von den Festwagen herabsteigenden Cybertroniern hindurch bis sie schließlich bei ihren Eltern und Megatron ankamen.

,,Das war eine tolle Parade! '', rief Topspin laut und begeistert. ,,Sowas könnten wir gerne mal wieder machen! ''

,,Genau! '', fügte Zodiac noch hinzu, während Standfire etwas lachte.

,,Na kommt, wir gehen nach Hause '', sagte sie und nahm Topspin an die Hand. Die kleine blaue Femme strählte förmlich als sie zu den restlichen Festwagen und der Statue sah. Bevor die vier Cybertronier gehen konnten, holte Megatron sie rennend ein.

,,Vergesst bitte nachher die Rede und die Unterzeichnung des Friedensvertrages nicht '', bat er sie grinsend.

,,Warum sollten wir das vergessen? '', fragte Standfire mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. ,,Das ist doch ein großer Moment für alle Cybertronier. Also ich würde das nicht verpassen wollen. ''

,,Außerdem muss ich den Vertrag im Namen aller Autobots unterzeichnen, also von da aus… '', antwortete Optimus.

,,Gut '', murmelte Megatron mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und begab sich zurück zu seinen Decepticons.

,,Seltsame Frage seinerseits '', stammelte Optimus, während er mit seiner Familie wieder in Richtung des Wolkenkratzers lief, in dem die vier wohnten.

,,Er freut sich wahrscheinlich auch nur '', antwortete Standfire und legte ihren Arm um ihren Sparkmate.

Die Abendsonne strahlte mit einem warmen Restlicht zwischen die Wolkenkratzer und ließ die vorbeifliegenden Transport- und Raumschiffe wie kleine Schatten in der Luft wirken. Auf einem Platz vor einem der großen Gebäude spielten Topspin und Zodiac mit einem anderen Sparkling und zwei etwas größeren jugendlichen Cybertroniern. Lachend warfen sie sich einen metallischen Ball zu, der aus vielen kleineren Metallplatten bestand, und versuchten ihn aufzufangen.

,,Morningstar, wirf ihn zu mir! '', rief Topspin mit wedelnden Armen.

,,Nein, zu mir! '', warf Zodiac ein und stellte sich vor seine Schwester.

,,Hier drüben! '', schrie der dritte Sparkling hüpfend.

Die gelbe Femme sah sich um und warf den Ball schließlich einem dunkelblauen Mech in ihrem Alter zu. Dieser lachte, während er den Ball zu Zodiac warf. Der dunkelrote Sparkling hatte etwas Mühe, den Ball zu fangen, aber konnte ihn doch noch packen, indem er hoch sprang. Mit einem leichten Grinsen warf er ihn wieder zu dem dunkelblauen Mech zurück – allerdings so hoch, dass dieser ihn nicht fangen konnte und der Ball geradewegs in Optimus' Hände fiel.

,,Pa, wirf zurück! '', rief Topspin winkend und rannte herum. Der rot-blaue Mech lächelte etwas und lief dann auf seine beiden Sparklinge zu.

,,Zodiac, Topspin, kommt ihr? Es wird langsam Zeit für die Rede. ''

Die beiden ließen ihre Köpfe hängen.

,,Och schon? Dieses Spiel macht gerade so viel Spaß '', antwortete Topspin, woraufhin ihr Vater nickte und den Ball an Morningstar weitergab.

,,Es sei denn, ihr wollt das gerne verpassen. Eure Entscheidung. ''

Topspin sah zu ihrem Bruder, welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

,,Nagut '', sagte Topspin an Optimus gewandt, ,,wir kommen mit. ''

,,Tschüss '', verabschiedete sich Zodiac, der selber schon fast kein Sparkling mehr war, und gesellte sich zu seiner kleinen Schwester und seinem Vater. Mit einem Lächeln drehte sich Topspin nochmal zu den anderen Cybertroniern um.

,,Das hat echt Spaß gemacht. Wir müssen uns unbedingt nochmal treffen und Lobbing spielen. ''

,,Klar doch '', antwortete Morningstar lachend, während Topspin, ihr Bruder und ihr Vater sich zum Stadtzentrum begaben.

Die Sonne glühte inzwischen nur noch mit einem restlichem roten Licht am Horizont, die Lichter der Stadt waren angeschaltet und die beiden Monde Cybertrons leuchteten in einem bläulichen weiß am kommenden Nachthimmel.

Als die drei bei Standfire am Stadtzentrum ankamen, war auch das restliche Glühen der Sonne nicht mehr zu sehen, währenddessen die Sterne hell flimmerten. Auf dem Platz waren wieder Massen an Autobots und Decepticons, die sich munter unterhielten. Sparklinge spielten etwas miteinander, während die ausgewachsenen Cybertronier Mühe hatten, den kleineren beim Rennen auszuweichen.

Nach einer Weile begab sich Optimus zu Megatron auf eine Art Bühne, welche vor einer Gebäudewand stand. Vom Rand der Bühne aus hatte man einen guten Ausblick und konnte jede einzelne Person auf dem Platz sehen. Der rote Mech verspürte ein leichtes kaltes Prickeln, das ihm wie ein Schreckensschauder die metallenen Rückenplatten herunterlief, als er auf all die Cybertronier hinabsah. Noch nie zuvor hatte er vor so vielen Leuten gesprochen. Innerlich hoffte Optimus, beim Reden keinen Fehler zu machen oder gar seinen Text zu vergessen. Als sich das Prickeln nach einer Weile aber wieder gegeben hatte, begab er sich zum Rand der Bühne und ergriff das Wort:

,,Wir freuen uns, dass ihr alle so zahlreich erschienen seid. ''

Die Cybertronier gaben nach und nach alle Ruhe und sahen gespannt zum Anführer der Autobots. ,,Es ist für uns ein bedeutender Tag. Es ist für ganz Cybertron ein bedeutender Tag. Heute geht nun der jahrhundertelange Wunsch aller Autobots, mit den Decepticons wieder friedlich auf Cybertron leben zu können, in Erfüllung. Der Krieg zwischen uns war eine schwere Tragödie für die Geschichte unserer Rasse und deswegen freue ich mich nun, endlich verkünden zu können, dass der Krieg vorbei ist. ''

Der rote Mech machte eine Handgeste, mit der er das Wort an Megatron weitergab. Dieser nickte Optimus zu und trat daraufhin vor.

,,Auch ich freue mich darüber, dass wir alle wieder friedlich zusammen leben können '', sagte er. Während er weitersprach, ließ er seinen Blick über die Autobots schweifen und bemerkte schon bald, das recht viele von ihnen gekommen waren. Zufrieden ließ er schließlich seinen Blick über die zahlreichen Decepticons schweifen, die gut verteilt zwischen den Autobots standen, wie Megatron sich dachte.

,,Ab heute beginnt eine neue Ära '', sagte der silberne Mech und schaute nach oben, wo ein kleines Raumschiff schwebte.

Die Cybertronier auf dem Platz hörten indessen den beiden Anführern gespannt zu bis ein sich Autobot mit einem Holopad zu ihnen stellte. Mit einer leichten Verneigung streckte er Optimus und Megatron das Gerät entgegen. Die beiden wussten sofort, was sie zu tun hatten. Optimus unterschrieb als erster, während Megatron sich noch etwas Zeit ließ. Verwundert sah der Anführer der Autobots zu dem silbernen Mech.

,,Ist alles in Ordnung? '', fragte er Megatron schließlich.

,,Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung '', antwortete dieser mit einem Blick, der schon nahe an Verschlagenheit grenzte. ,,Aber nur bei mir. ''

,,Wie meinst du das? '', fragte Optimus verwirrt, aber ahnte dann was Megatron sagen wollte. ,,Beim Allspark '', sagte der rote Mech, während sein Blick vom geschocktem in ein leichtes Lächeln verlief. ,,Du hast mir eben einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt. Aber lass das bitte, das finde ich gerade nicht wirklich witzig, wenn es ein Witz sein sollte. ''

Megatron grinste kurz und sah Optimus dann ernst an.

,,Oh, glaub mir, das war kein Witz. ''

,,Megatron … '', knurrte der rote Mech leicht und merkte wie das kalte Prickeln, das er auch schon vor der Rede verspürt hatte, auf seinen Rückenplatten hoch kroch. ,,Das ist meine letzte Warnung … Hör auf damit, was auch immer das jetzt soll. ''

Während die Autobots auf dem Platz etwas erschrocken zu den beiden Anführern auf der Bühne hinaufsahen, ließen die Decepticons sich nichts anmerken. Keine Verwirrung, keine Freude oder Wut; sie standen einfach nur da und beobachteten Megatron genau. Optimus wich indessen ein paar Schritte von dem silbernen Mech zurück, da er nicht wusste, was der Anführer der Decepticons als nächstes vorhatte. Wollte er wirklich den scheinbaren Frieden aufgeben und einen neuen Krieg anfangen? Inständig hoffte der rote Mech, dass das alles nur ein sehr böser Scherz von Megatron war.

,,Was das soll? '', fragte Megatron hämisch. ,,Nun, lass es mich dir zeigen. ''

Der silberne Mech hob seine Hand und formte sie in der Luft zu einer Faust, sodass es alle sehen konnten. Mit einem Mal stürzten die Decepticons, die eben noch wie versteinert da standen, auf die verschreckten Autobots zu und begannen auf sie zu feuern und sie mit anderen Waffen zu treffen.  
Entsetzt musste Optimus mit ansehen wie vom einen Augenblick auf den anderen die Hälfte der Autobots auf dem Platz zu Boden gingen. Ohne Megatron zu beachten, sah er sich panisch nach Standfire und seinen beiden Sparklingen um. Bevor er sie allerdings in dem wilden Getümmel kämpfender Autobots und Decepticons erkennen konnte, stieß Megatron ihn mit einem heftigen Tritt in den Rücken um.

,,Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht '', sagte er enttäuscht zu dem Decepticon. ,,Wir waren so kurz vorm Frieden und du zerstörst ihn ... Warum machst du das? ''

,,Warum? '' Megatron sah den roten Mech verständnislos an. ,,Weil wir Decepticons einen Planeten wollen, auf dem es nur die starken Cybertronier gibt. Echte Krieger! Ihr Autobots seid weit weg davon, echte Krieger zu sein! Ihr wurdet als einfache Arbeiter erschaffen, während wir Decepticons für den Kampf gebaut wurden! Alles, was unter der Würde der Decepticons ist – und das schließt euch jämmerlichen Autobots mit ein – das werden wir vernichten! ''

Mit diesen Worten holte der silberne Mech noch einmal aus und trat Optimus in den metallenen Bauch. Dann drehte er sich um und gab dem Raumschiff am Himmel ein Zeichen, dass es auf den Anführer der Autobots feuern sollte.

Kurz bevor die ersten beiden Raketen Optimus treffen konnte, hatte dieser sich aufgerappelt und war stolpernd geflohen. Geradewegs rannte er an Megatron vorbei und sprang von der Bühne in das kämpfende Getümmel. Da ihm keine Zeit mehr blieb, sich nach seiner Familie umzuschauen, rannte er quer über den Platz bis er die letzten kämpfenden Cybertronier hinter sich ließ und sich auf der Hauptstraße in seinen Altmode transformierte.

,,Das ist die Ära der Decepticons! '', schrie Megatron ihm hinterher.

Als Optimus den Rand der Stadt erreichte, hielt er an und transformierte sich zurück in einen Roboter. Kurz drehte er sich nochmal um, um zu schauen, ob ihm noch jemand folgte. Das letzte, was er dann noch mitbekam, war wie ein Raumschiff die Waffen lud und eine Rakete direkt vor ihm einschlug…


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 1 – Gefangen**

Die Nacht hatte den Tag abgelöst. Sterne und die beiden Monde Cybertrons erhellten den Nachthimmel, während Straßenlichter Skyscrapers erhellten. Dunkle Gestalten huschten durch eine kaum beleuchtete Gasse auf der Suche nach einem geschützten Ort. Ihnen folgten die bewaffneten Gestalten der Wachen, die am Stadteingang postiert waren.

Es war inzwischen einen Monat her, seitdem die Decepticons den Frieden mit den Autobots zerstört hatten. Optimus war verschwunden, fast alle Autobots gefangen oder getötet und die Decepticons hatten unter der Führung von Megatron die Macht an sich gerissen. Die wenigen Autobots, die noch verblieben waren, wurden als Sklaven der Decepticons benutzt, versteckten sich oder mussten sich dem Wille Megatrons beugen und sich den Decepticons anschließen.

,,Los, weiter '', flüsterte eine Stimme ängstlich und versuchte die beiden vor sich in eine andere Gasse zu lenken, ,,sie kommen näher. ''

Schnell rannten die drei vor den Wachen weg.

,,Was ist, wenn sie uns schnappen? '', fragte einer der beiden kleineren Gestalten, die mit so viel Geschwindigkeit um die Kurve in eine andere Gasse rannte, dass sie fast stolperte.

,,Das werden sie schon nicht, wenn wir weiter vor ihnen wegrennen '', antwortete die andere kleine Gestalt, die die kleinere wieder ins Gleichgewicht brachte.

,,Schht, sie hören uns noch '', zischte die größte Gestalt. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick hinter sich, um zu sehen, ob die Wachen noch näher gekommen waren, doch von diesen war nichts zu sehen. ,,Schnell, lauft dort hinter die Mauer und seid leise. ''

Die beiden Sparklinge machten das, was ihnen von ihrer Mutter gesagt wurde und versteckten sich hinter einer Mauer, die am Ende der Gasse stand. Kurzerhand rannte die erwachsene Femme zu ihnen und lud ihre Waffen. Ein wenig lugte sie um die Ecke, um zu sehen, ob die Wachen kamen.

,,Ich hab sie aus den Optics verloren '', zischte eine davon aus einer anderen Gasse.

Aus Angst wich die kleine blaue Femme, die hinter ihrer Mutter stand, etwas zurück und stieß dabei versehentlich gegen eine Metallplatte auf dem Boden.

,,Da hat was gescheppert! '', bemerkte eine Wache und rannte mit den anderen Wachen schnell um die Ecke in die Gasse mit der Mauer, hinter der sich die Femme und ihre beiden Sparklinge versteckten.

,,Schrott! ''

Die drei flüchtigen schauten nach hinten. Die Femme sah eine kleine Lücke, durch die die beiden Sparklinge entkommen konnten. Diese Lücke war allerdings zu klein für einen erwachsenen Cybertronier.

,,Schnell, ihr müsst von hier verschwinden! Ich werde sie aufhalten! '', sagte die weiße Femme, während sie ihre beiden Sparklinge zur Lücke drängte.

,,Aber du kommst doch nach oder? '', fragte die blaue Femme panisch, was ihre Mutter allerdings nur mit einem traurigen Blick beantwortete.

,,Zodiac, nimm Topspin mit und geh. Ihr müsst so schnell wie ihr könnt von hier weg! '', wiederholte Standfire und drückte die beiden weiter zur Lücke.

Die Wachen rückten immer näher und auch wenn die Gasse nicht so lang war, hatten Topspin und Zodiac noch etwas Zeit, um zu fliehen. Standfire kam indessen vor der Mauer hervor und stellte sich den Wachen. Nochmal lud sie ihre Waffen, woraufhin sie auf ihre Gegner schoss. Diese eröffneten ebenfalls das Feuer und trafen Standfire mehrmals. Donnernd landete die weiße Femme mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden, während die Wachen wieder auf sie zukamen. Eine davon sah hinter die Mauer.

,,Wo sind die beiden Sparklinge? '', knurrte der Mech daraufhin.

Standfire fletschte die Zähne und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

,,Ich würde eher sterben, als euch das zu verraten! ''

,,Das ließe sich einrichten '', sagte ein anderer Mech der Wachen hämisch grinsend. Langsam machte er einige Schritte mit seinem Schwert auf Standfire zu, bevor er von dem scheinbaren Anführer der Gruppe zurückgehalten wurde.

,,Ich habe eine bessere Idee '', sagte dieser dann schließlich. ,,Wir bringen sie zu unserem Herrscher, damit er sie dann ausquetschen kann und uns sagen kann, wo sich diese beiden mickrigen Autobot-Sparklinge verstecken. Und dann... ''

,,Dann töten wir sie und diese Femme! '', beendete eine weitere Wache den Satz mit einem verschlagenen Blick und trat Standfire in die Seite.

,,Fesselt sie und nehmt sie mit '', befahl einer der Wachen, während sie sich wegdrehte und ging. Die anderen Wachen machten das, was ihnen gesagt wurde.

,,Schnell Zodiac, hier lang! ''

Panisch rannte Topspin einfach irgendwelche Straßen entlang. Ihr Bruder hatte inzwischen Mühe, ihr zu folgen, aber dadurch, dass seine Schwester ab und zu mal anhielt, konnte er etwas aufholen. Öfter sahen sich die beiden Sparklinge um, ob einer der Wachen ihnen doch gefolgt war. Als sie etwas außerhalb der Stadt waren, versteckten die beiden sich in einer kleinen Höhle, die hinter Metallplatten lag, und warteten einige Minuten ab, doch keine der Wachen kam. Ganz plötzlich fing Topspin an zu wimmern und schmiegte sich an ihren Bruder.

,,Ma ist weg '', hauchte sie schluchzend, während sie ihren Kopf in Zodiacs Schulter vergrub. Dieser legte seinen Arm um sie und strich ihr traurig über den Kopf.

,,Sie ist nicht ganz weg. Sie … Sie ist nur jetzt nicht hier bei uns '', antwortete der dunkelrote Mech mit sanfter Stimme. ,,Bestimmt hat sie einen Weg gefunden, den Wachen zu entkommen und ist jetzt wieder auf der Flucht. Ja … Ganz bestimmt. ''

Obwohl er seinen eigenen Worten selbst kaum Glauben schenkte, schienen sie Topspin etwas zu beruhigen. ,,Und außerdem … Ich bin ja noch bei dir. ''

Topspin lächelte traurig und schloss dann ihre Optics, um Stasis zu halten. Die lange Nacht mit der Flucht vor den Wachen hatten sehr an ihren Kräften gezehrt. Zodiac sah indessen noch eine Weile zum Eingang der Höhle und hielt Wache, falls jemand kommen sollte. Als aber auch er allmählich müde wurde, schloss er seine Optics und schlief ein.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Tag anbrach. Mit der aufsteigenden Sonne fielen auch morgendliche Lichtstrahlen durch den Eingang in die Gesichter der beiden Sparklinge. Da Topspin etwas länger als ihr Bruder geschlafen hatte, war sie zuerst wach und bemerkte dadurch auch früher, wie groß die metallene Höhle eigentlich war. In der Nacht hatte man es durch das wenige Licht nicht sehen können, aber durch die helle Morgensonne war die Höhle nun gut beleuchtet. Hier und da brachen einige Sonnenstrahlen durch die Decke und ließen den Lack der beiden Sparklinge bunt glitzern. Neben Topspin waren noch gut ein paar Meter Platz bis die Höhlenwand kam.

Wäre gut als vorübergehender Unterschlupf, dachte sich die blaue Femme und schlich zum Eingang, um zu sehen, ob dort jemand in der Nähe war. Als sie aber niemanden erkennen konnte, lief sie wieder zu ihrem Bruder zurück. Dieser war inzwischen am Aufwachen und rieb sich müde die Optics.

,,Guten Morgen, Topspin '', sagte der dunkelrote Mech, während er versuchte, aufzustehen.

,,Morgen. ''

Zodiac streckte seine Gliedmaßen und schlich zum Ausgang. Wie schon seine Schwester sah er kurz hinaus, um die Umgebung abzusuchen, fand jedoch niemanden, der ihnen eine Bedrohung darstellte.

,,Diese Höhle könnten wir als Unterschlupf nehmen '', sprach Topspin ihren Gedanken von eben laut aus.

,,Hmm… '', brummte ihr Bruder nachdenklich. ,,Dazu müssten wir den Eingang besser tarnen und irgendetwas bauen, das unsere Signale länger abschirmt. Auf Dauer wird das schwierig, die so lange manuell abzuschirmen. ''

,,Dann sollten wir beide besser schnell damit anfangen '', antwortete die blaue Femme und begann sogleich mit den Arbeiten.

Die Tür zum Gefangenenraum der Nemesis öffnete sich und einige Wachen traten hindurch. Hinter sich schleppten sie Standfires Gestalt her, die an Armen und Beinen gefesselt war. Bevor sie aufwachen konnte, wurde sie an elektromagnetischen Fesseln befestigt, sodass jede Möglichkeit zu fliehen vergebens war. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete die weiße Femme ihre Optics wieder und sah sich benommen um. Der Raum an sich war nicht sonderlich groß, aber dennoch so groß, dass einige Gefangene hineinpassten. Unscharf sah Standfire in einer der Ecken des Raumes einen kleineren Tisch, auf dem einige seltsame Gerätschaften lagen. Davor stand eine Art Liege, an der eine kleine Lampe angebracht war. Neben Standfire war ein deaktiviertes Gerät für elektromagnetische Fesseln. Der Blick der Femme wanderte schließlich weiter bis sie den roten Optics eines silbernen Mechs entgegenblickte.

,,Lass mich frei, du nutzloser Haufen Altmetall! '', schrie sie plötzlich, während sie krampfhaft versuchte, sich von den Fesseln loszureißen.

,,Weißt du '', antwortete Megatron mit einem eisigen Lächeln, ,,ich glaube eher, dass wir dich noch eine Weile hier behalten werden. Als Informationsquelle. ''

,,Ich werde euch über gar nichts informieren! '', knurrte Standfire wütend und wandte den Blick ab. Am liebsten wollte sie den Mech wegen seinem Verrat an den Autobots in Stücke reißen, doch die Fesseln verhinderten dies. Auch jegliches Transformieren wurde geblockt.

,,Oh doch, das wirst du und wenn du uns nicht freiwillig etwas sagst, werden wir dich eben zwingen müssen! ''

Megatron schnippste einmal, woraufhin eine der Wachen zu dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke lief. Davon holte er eines der Geräte und brachte sie dem Anführer.

,,Sicher weißt du, was das hier ist '', sagte er, während er das Gerät von der einen in die andere Hand nahm. Es war recht klein und hatte einen Knopf, mit dem man es aktivieren konnte.

,,Ein Elektroschocker… '', murmelte Standfire, die einen kurzen Blick darauf warf.

,,Schlaue Femme '', antwortete Megatron zufrieden. ,,Sicher weißt du auch, wofür man den benutzt. ''

Er hielt den Elektroschocker an Standfires Flanke. Kurz zuckte die Femme zusammen, da sie befürchtete, schon gleich einen Stromstoß abzubekommen. Als aber nichts geschah, entspannte sie sich ein klein wenig, woraufhin Megatron etwas lachte.

,,Es ist schön, dass du bereits jetzt Angst hast. Aber richtig Angst wirst du noch bekommen, wenn du uns nicht sagst, wo sich die anderen Autobots verstecken! ''

,,Anders als du verrate ich niemanden! '', knurrte Standfire und kassierte einen Stromschlag. Vor Schmerzen wand sie sich und schrie auf. Als Megatron aufhörte, gab er den Elektroschocker einen der Wachen und packte Standfire daraufhin am Hals.

,,Bezeichne mich noch einmal als Verräter und du wirst es bereuen. ''

Wütend schlug der silberne Mech ihr ins Gesicht und wandte sich zur Tür um. Mit einer Geste befahl er den Wachen, ihm zu folgen. Kurz bevor Megatron aus dem Raum trat, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah Standfire mit einem Blick an, der sie vor Angst erstarren ließ.

,,Du wirst uns schon noch sagen, wo sich die anderen verstecken. Das kannst du mir glauben. ''


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 2 - Verstärkung**

,,Leg die Platte hier hin. ''

Ein paar Tage waren inzwischen vergangen, seitdem die beiden Sparklinge von ihrer Mutter getrennt und aus der Stadt gejagt worden waren. In der Nähe eines verlassenen Schrottplatzes außerhalb Skyscrapers' hatten sie schließlich einen kleinen Unterschlupf gefunden. Nun waren sie dabei, diesen Unterschlupf etwas besser zu tarnen. Zodiac legte auf Anweisung seine Schwester, die von der Luft aus den Vorgang beobachtete, einige Metallplatten auf einen Haufen und versuchte sie mit einigen Schüssen zu verschmelzen.

,,Kann man noch erkennen, dass es ein Versteck ist? '', fragte er Topspin.

,,Mhh… '', gab die kleine Femme per Funk von sich und flog etwas herum, um sich ihren Unterschlupf einmal von allen Seiten anzusehen. ,,Nein, kann man nicht mehr. Gute Arbeit. ''

,,Danke '', antwortete Zodiac und begab sich in den Unterschlupf. Erschöpft ließ er sich im hinteren Teil der Höhle auf den Rücken fallen und schloss die Optics. Etwas Ruhe konnte er jetzt gut gebrauchen. Topspin flog indessen nach unten und transformierte sich zurück in einen Roboter. Nach einem kurzen Blick hinter sich begab auch sie sich wieder in den Unterschlupf und setzte sich neben ihren Bruder.

Die Abenddämmerung hatte inzwischen eingesetzt und tauchte die Landschaft in ein tiefes rotorange. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen schienen hinter den Wolkenkratzern der Stadt hervor, während die Monde Cybertrons auf der anderen Seite aufgingen. Ihr weißes Licht biss sich mit dem orangenen Licht der Sonne und ließ die Umgebung in der Mitte grau wirken.

Topspin lag an ihren Bruder gekuschelt und versuchte etwas zu schlafen. Dies fiel ihr allerdings etwas schwer, da sie sich ständig Gedanken darum machte, was passierte, wenn sie von den Wachen gefunden würden.

,,Topspin '', wurde sie nach einer Weile aus den Gedanken gerissen. Müde sah sie Zodiac an, welcher auf ein kleines Hologramm über seinem Arm deutete. ,,Dein Signal… ''

Die blaue Femme musterte das Hologramm und sah, dass ihr Signal langsam wieder erschien. Erschrocken versuchte sie dieses mit aller Mühe wieder zu tarnen.

,,Wir sollten so bald wie möglich ein Gerät bauen, dass unsere Signale abschirmt '', sagte Topspin, die wie hypnotisiert auf den kleinen roten Punkt im Hologramm starrte, welcher nach und nach wieder verschwand.

,,Zum Glück produzieren unsere Körper noch von selbst Energon, deswegen habe wir da schonmal eine Sorge weniger '', antwortete Zodiac.

,,Stimmt '', sagte Topspin knapp. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die metallene Höhlenwand des Unterschlupfs und sah nach oben durch das kleine Loch in der Decke. Lange starrte sie in den langsam dunkler werdenden Nachthimmel, bis ihr die Erinnerungen vom letzten Tag des Scheinfriedens durch die Gedanken schossen. ,,Warum können wir nicht einfach mit den Decepticons Frieden schließen? Das würde uns das alles hier ersparen '', seufzte sie schließlich.

,,Weil Megatron ein kranker Psychopath ist, der so viel Macht hat, dass er jeden kontrollieren kann '', entgegnete ihr Bruder, der seine Optics schloss und versuchte, etwas zu schlafen.

,,Sogar Pa und Ma? '', fragte Topspin, die ihren Bruder plötzlich mit geweiteten Optics ansah. ,,Sogar uns? ''

Zodiac überlegte kurz, da er keine wirkliche Antwort auf diese Fragen hatte.

,,Naja ... ich denke mit Gehirnwäsche bestimmt… Aber so … Ach, ich weiß nicht. ''

,,Ich lasse mir nicht das Gehirn waschen! '', sagte Topspin trotzig und verschränkte die Arme.

,,Dir wird auch niemand das Gehirn waschen. Nicht so lange ich bei dir bin '', antwortete Zodiac stolz. ,,Wer sich mit dir anlegen will, muss erstmal an mir vorbei. ''

Der dunkelrote Mech lächelte etwas und legte sich dann auf den Boden, was ihm seine Schwester gleichtat. Topspin drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte noch eine Weile in die Sterne. Am Rand des Deckenloches sah sie den Bruchteil einer der beiden Monde hervorblitzen. Müde verfolgte sie ein kleines Raumschiff, das hoch oben am Himmel seine Bahn zog und dabei einen kurzen Kondensstreifen hinter sich her trug. Als das Schiff wieder verschwand, fielen der kleinen Femme aber dann doch die Optics zu und sie schlief ein.

Zodiac war recht früh am Morgen auf den Beinen und arbeitete schnell an dem Unterschlupf weiter. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Bauplan für ein Gerät, das sein und Topspins Signal abschirmen konnte, doch seine Suche war vergebens. Als die Sonne über die Spitzen der höchsten Wolkenkratzer stieg, kam auch Topspin aus dem Unterschlupf.

,,Hast du schon dieses Abschirmungsdings gebaut? '', fragte sie, während sie sich müde die Optics rieb.

,,Ohne Plan kann ich das nicht bauen und hier ist nirgends einer… '', antwortete Zodiac und aktivierte das Hologramm an seinem Arm, mit dem er die Signale überwachte. ,,Außerdem… '', fügte er verlegen hinzu, ,,ich weiß auch nicht so recht, ob ich es selbst mit einem Bauplan schaffen würde, einen Signalabschirmer zu bauen. ''

,,Naja, ich werde einfach noch 'ne Weile versuchen, mein Signal abzuschirmen… Wollen wir hoffen, dass das gut geht '', entgegnete Topspin, die sich auf die Decke des Unterschlupfs setzte.

,,Das ist wohl keine so gute Idee '', sagte Zodiac auf den zusammengeschmolzenen Haufen Trümmer deutend, ,,wer weiß, wie instabil die Decke ist. ''

Topspin verdrehte kurz ihre Optics und hüpfte dann hinunter. Gerade als sie in den Unterschlupf gehen wollte, hörte sie hinter sich einige Metallplatten herunterfallen. Etwas erschrocken drehte sich die kleine Femme schnell um und sah zu Zodiac, der aber friedlich einige Löcher in der Decke des Unterschlupfs stopfte. Da das Geräusch der Metallplatten nicht allzu laut gewesen war, schien der dunkelrote Mech es nicht bemerkt zu haben. Topspins Schreck verwandelte sich allmählich in Verwirrung und so schlich sie langsam in die Richtung der Geräuschquelle, die hinter einem Trümmerhaufen zu liegen schien. Bevor sie jedoch richtig sehen konnte, was sich hinter dem Poltern verbarg, sprang jemand mit einem lauten Schrei hinter dem kleinen Trümmerhaufen hervor und rammte sie um. Erschrocken und überrascht zugleich hob Topspin den Kopf an und sah sich um. Vor ihr stand ein kleiner, neongrüner Mech, der seine Waffen aktiviert hatte und damit auf sie zielte. Kurz nachdem Topspin langsam aufgestanden war und die Hände erhoben hatte, kam Zodiac von hinten an den fremden Mech geschlichen und hielt ihm seine Kanone an den Hinterkopf.

,,Fahr deine Waffensysteme runter oder ich schieße '', knurrte der dunkelrote Mech. Der andere gehorchte und senkte seinen Arm, woraufhin Topspin ihre Hände senkte und zu ihrem Bruder rannte.

,,Seid ihr Autobots oder Decepticons? '', fragte der Fremde, während er sich zu den beiden Sparklingen umdrehte.

,,Autobots '', antwortete Zodiac, der seine Waffe immer noch aktiviert hatte. ,,Du? ''

,,Ich bin… war ein Decepticon. Jetzt möchte ich aber ein Autobot sein. Megatron ist mir zu böse geworden… Wer seid ihr eigentlich? ''

,,Ich bin Zodiac Pax und das ist meine kleine Schwester Topspin Mar… Und wer bist du? ''

,,Deadlocked '', antwortete der neongrüne Mech. ,,Ist das da euer Unterschlupf? '', fragte er kurz darauf und ging ohne auf die Reaktion der beiden anderen Sparklinge zu achten auf den zusammengeschmolzenen Berg von Trümmerteilen zu. Neugierig musterte er den Haufen und sah dann zu Zodiac und Topspin. ,,Ich bin echt froh, dass ich euch begegnet bin, wisst ihr? Jetzt muss ich mich nicht mehr alleine herumschlagen. ''

Kurz sah es so aus, als würde sich Deadlocked ein Grinsen verkneifen, was Zodiac ein unwohles Gefühl im Bauch bereitete.

,,Ich traue ihm irgendwie nicht so richtig '', flüsterte er daraufhin zu seiner Schwester, während er sich etwas zu ihr herüber lehnte. ,,Er ist so… seltsam. ''

,,Seltsam heißt nicht immer gleich böse, Zodiac '', entgegnete sie ihm. ,,Ich finde ihn irgendwie lustig. ''

Topspin schlenderte zu Deadlocked herüber und fragte ihn, ob er etwas mit ihr spielen wollte. Dieser nickte und suchte etwas, womit man spielen konnte. Obwohl der Mech nett zu sein schien, behielt Zodiac sein unwohles Gefühl. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass mit dem Fremden etwas nicht stimmte.

,,Warum bist du eigentlich alleine hier? Wo sind deine Eltern, Deadlocked? '', fragte Zodiac misstrauisch, wodurch dieser das Spiel unterbrach.

,,Ich hatte eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit meinen Eltern. Sie sagten, dass wir alle Megatron stets gehorchen sollen und bla, bla, bla. Dann bin ich einfach abgehauen. Ich gehorche doch nicht so einem machtgierigen Typen, der alle unterjocht! ''

,,Und dann läufst du trotzdem einfach von deinem Zuhause weg? ''

Ungläubig musterte Zodiac den kleinen Mech mit einem scharfen Blick.

,,Tja, bei den Decepticons läuft eben nichts mehr rund '', antwortete der neongrüne Mech leicht grinsend und warf Topspin einen kleinen Stein zu.

,,Und das soll ich dir glauben? Pah! Wir werden sehen, warum du wirklich hier bist '', murmelte der dunkelrote Mech leise vor sich hin. Kurzerhand nahm er sich wieder das Schweißgerät, das er auf dem Schrottplatz gefunden hatte, und einige Metallplatten und begab sich zurück zur Decke des Unterschlupfs.

,,Zodiac, willst du nicht mit uns spielen? '', fragte Topspin ihren Bruder, der aber bloß den Kopf schüttelte.

,,Nein, spielt ihr ohne mich weiter. Ich muss hier noch ein paar Löcher stopfen. ''

,,Ist dein Bruder immer so viel mit Löcher stopfen beschäftigt? '', fragte Deadlocked mit ironischem Ton in seiner Stimme, woraufhin er etwas lachte.

,,Nein, normalerweise nicht, nur seitdem wir aus der Stadt geflohen sind '', antwortete Topspin grinsend, während sie den Stein zu ihm zurückwarf.

,,Warum seid ihr eigentlich so alleine hier draußen? Wo sind eure Eltern? Seid ihr auch von eurem Zuhause abgehauen? '', fragte Deadlocked mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

,,Wir sind nicht von Zuhause weggelaufen, sondern wir mussten fliehen. Die Decepticons haben unsere Familie verfolgt und wollten uns töten. Unser Vater wurde schon gleich nach dem Bruch des Scheinfriedens von uns getrennt, indem er geflohen ist. Wo er sich jetzt befindet, wissen wir nicht… ''  
Topspin machte eine kleine Pause und sah ihr Gegenüber mit einem traurigen Blick an. Dann nahm sie sich aber wieder zusammen und erzählte weiter.

,,Ein paar Tage, nachdem Megatron den Hohen Rat gestürzt und die große Halle als seinen Palast beansprucht hat, fanden uns einige Wachen der Decepticons. Ma, Zodiac und ich sind daraufhin vor ihnen geflohen. Am Rand der Stadt wurden wir von Ma getrennt und sind schließlich hierher geflohen, währenddessen sie bei den Wachen geblieben ist, um uns Zeit zur Flucht zu verschaffen… Ich hoffe, die Wachen haben sie nicht getötet. ''

,,Das tut mir Leid für euch '', sagte Deadlocked, dessen rote Optics kurz mitleidig aufblitzten.

,,Danke… '', stammelte Topspin und legte den Stein auf den Boden. ,,Lass uns rein, ich glaube, es gibt gleich einen Plasmasturm. ''

Deadlocked sah nach oben in den Himmel und sah, dass sich die Wolken schlagartig dunkel färbten und erste Plasmablitze aus ihnen schossen. Das ließ ihn leicht zusammenzucken und Topspin schnurstracks in den Unterschlupf folgen…


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 3 - Ein Pakt mit Predacons**

Ein lauter Donner grollte durch die Wolken. Blitze zuckten den Himmel entlang und erhellten den verdunkelten Himmel. In Skyscrapers traute sich keine Seele mehr hinaus oder suchte Schutz vor dem Plasmasturm, dessen Wind kalt durch die Straßen fegte.

In einer kleinen Höhle aus Trümmerteilen, die etwas außerhalb der Stadt lag, befand sich ein halbtoter Mech, der den Sturm abwartete. Wenn nicht gerade ein Blitz den Himmel entlang zuckte, erhellten seine blauen Optics leicht flackernd die Decke. Seine Flanke war entstellt durch eine lange und tiefe Wunde, verursacht durch den Einschlag einer Schiffsrakete direkt vor ihm.

Geduldig lag der Mech dort und wartete den Sturm ab. Das die Wolken zerreißende Geräusch der Blitze hallte durch die kleine Höhle, wurde von den Höhlenwänden zurückgeworfen und verklang langsam, nur um in einen gewaltigen Donner überzugehen.

Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte über den Himmel und schlug kurz vor der Höhle ein, womit sich die Wolken aber allmählich wieder aufzuklaren begannen. Die letzten Donner grollten durch die Landschaft, bevor alles ruhig wurde und der Plasmasturm so schnell verschwand, wie er gekommen war. Nach und nach lösten sich die Wolken auf und ließen nun warmes Sonnenlicht durchscheinen.

Vorsichtig rappelte sich der Mech auf und zuckte kurz zusammen, als er den Schmerz durch seine Flanke fahren spürte. Nachdem er kurz wartete, bis das Stechen vorüber war, humpelte er nach draußen und sah sich um. Der Boden war nass, sodass er das Grelle Licht der Sonne reflektierte und eine Sicht zur Stadt schier unmöglich machte. Gerade noch so konnte man an den Schatten erkennen, dass die Raumschiffe wieder ihre Routen eingenommen hatten.

Optimus versteckte sich schnell im Höhleneingang, als er zwei sich unterhaltende Stimmen näherkommen hörte. Etwas spähte der Mech um die Ecke und erkannte zwei große Wachen, die mit gezückten Waffen umherliefen. Scheinbar suchten sie etwas – oder jemanden.

,,Wir kommen dem Signal näher '', hörte er eine der Wachen sagen.

,,Wir müssen ihn unbedingt erledigen! '', knurrte die andere. ,,Sonst reißt Megatron uns den Kopf ab! ''

Optimus riss die Optics auf und bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, sein Signal abzuschirmen. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem kleinen Nebenausgang, aus dem er sich von den Wachen wegschleichen konnte. Als er jedoch keinen fand, nahm er alle Kraft zusammen und rannte aus dem normalen Ausgang, um wenigstens einen kleinen Vorsprung zu haben.

,,Da! '', rief eine Wache und zerrte die andere hinter sich her. Durch den Überraschungsmoment hatte Optimus tatsächlich einen kleinen Vorsprung gewonnen und rannte halb humpelnd vor den Wachen weg. Die Wunde an seiner Flanke war jedoch sehr groß, wodurch er wusste, dass er eine solche Verfolgungsjagd nicht lange durchhalten würde. Trotz aller Schmerzen transformierte er sich und fuhr mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit davon.

,,Patrouille Alpha im Nordquadranten von Iacon. Brauchen Verstärkung! '', schrie eine der Wachen durch den Funk. Langsam holten sie auf. Sofort aktivierten sie ihre Waffensysteme und zielten auf den fliehenden Mech. Den ersten Schüssen wich Optimus aus, doch dann wurde er getroffen, woraufhin er in die Luft geschleudert wurde und sich transformierte. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er weiter zu rennen, bekam jedoch nur noch mehr Schüsse ab. Mit einem letzten Versuch zu entkommen gaben seine Beine schließlich unter ihm nach. Als sich der rote Mech umdrehte, sah er einem Blaster direkt entgegen.

,,Dachtest wohl, dass diese kleine Aktion 'was bringt, hmm? '', spottete die eine Wache.

Optimus verzog lediglich das Gesicht.

,,Pack mir dieses Ding aus dem Gesicht! '', knurrte er und schlug den Blaster mit einer Hand von sich weg. ,,Wenn ihr glaubt, ihr könnt mich gefangen nehmen, müsst ihr euch schon etwas besseres einfallen lassen, als mich mit einem Blaster zu bedrohen! ''

,,Oh, wie kommst du darauf, dass wir dich gefangen nehmen sollen? '', fragte einer der beiden Mechs und lud seine Waffe erneut. ,,Wir sollen dich beseitigen! ''

Schnurstracks zielte die Wache mit dem Blaster auf Optimus, der sich schnell zur Seite rollte, um dem Schuss auszuweichen. Der rote Mech versuchte schnell aufzustehen, aber sank durch den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Flanke wieder auf die Knie. Mit einem letzten Versuch, den Wachen zu entkommen, transformierte er sich und fuhr so schnell er konnte davon. Seine Verfolger blieben ihm allerdings dicht auf den Fersen und holten ihn schließlich ein, als sie sich zu Jets transformierten. Erneut schossen sie auf Optimus, der kurz darauf getroffen wurde und gegen einen metallenen Felsen prallte.

Die beiden Wachen transformierten sich und landeten mit einem lauten Poltern direkt vor dem verwundeten Mech. Verschwommen sah dieser, wie eine der Wachen die Waffen ein weiteres Mal lud und auf ihn zielte. Irgendetwas schien sie auch noch zu fragen, doch das verstand Optimus kaum. Langsam sah er einen blau glühenden Punkt am Ende des Blasters vor sich aufleuchten und immer heller werden. Dann kam ein Schuss. Optimus schloss die Optics und fragte sich nach einer Weile, ob er den Schuss überhaupt gar nicht gespürt habe, bis er bemerkte, dass die Wache ihn verfehlt hatte. Verwirrt sah er sich um und suchte benommen die Umgebung nach seinen Gegnern ab. Diese hatten etwas weiter weg von ihm mit einigen großen Gestalten zu tun. Undeutlich hörte Optimus einige dumpfe Schüsse und seltsame Geräusche, die schrill und unheimlich zugleich klangen. Dann landete eine der Gestalten direkt vor ihm und nahm ihn hoch. Gerade noch konnte er erkennen, wie sie sich in de Luft begab und die anderen beiden Gestalten ihm folgten, bevor alles um ihn herum dunkel wurde.

Optimus schlug die Optics auf und sah sich um. Alles war düster und ruhig und für einen kurzen Moment vermutete er, er sei wieder in de Höhle und die ganze Verfolgungsjagd nur ein Traum gewesen. Dann hob er aber den Kopf und erkannte durch das grelle Licht des Höhleneingangs einige andere Höhlen, die zuvor nicht dort waren. Der Mech versuchte aufzustehen und bemerkte erst nach einer Weile, dass er keinen Schmerz mehr in seiner Flanke verspürte. Verwundert tastete er diese ab und fühlte eine Art Verband, der um seinen Körper gewickelt war, woraufhin er sich fragte, wer ihm diesen umgebunden hatte.

Ein Geräusch am Eingang ließ Optimus seinen Blick heben. Er sah einen blauen Mech mit gelben Optics, der ihn kurz musterte und sich dann wortlos umdrehte. Bevor Optimus den Fremden fragen konnte, wo er war, ging dieser von der Höhle weg. Auf wackeligen Beinen schleppte sich der rote Mech zum Höhleneingang und blickte nach draußen. Die verschiedenen Höhlen ergaben scheinbar eine Art Lager, das von kleinen Pfosten umgeben war. Beim genaueren Hinsehen erkannte Optimus, dass es sich um Signalabschirmer handelte. Offensichtlich war er hier geschützt.

Plötzlich hörte Optimus über sich ein transformierendes Geräusch und sah kurz darauf einem großen, dunklen Mech gegenüber. Genau wie der andere Fremde hatte auch dieser gelbe Optics. Nach einem prüfenden Blick erkannte Optimus jedoch, um wen es sich handelte.

,,Predaking? ''

,,Wie ich sehe, bist du wach '', antwortete der große Predacon. Er war im Labor von dem Wissenschaftler Shockwave gezüchtet worden und gehörte demnach zu den Decepticons. Daher verwirrte es Optimus etwas, dass er sich so weit entfernt von diesen aufhielt, geschweige denn, dass er Optimus half. Instinktiv wich der rote Mech einige Schritte von seinem Gegenüber, da er befürchtete, dass Predaking jeden Moment auf ihn losgehen könnte. ,,Wie geht es deiner Wunde? ''

,,Wie bitte? '', fragte Optimus.

,,Deine Wunde '', antwortete Predaking und deutete auf seine Flanke. ,,Tut sie noch weh? ''

,,Nein… Nein, nicht wirklich. ''

,,Gut. ''

Predaking wandte sich um und rief zwei andere Mechs zu sich, darunter der Fremde Mech, den Optimus als ersten gesehen hatte.

,,Das hier sind Darksteel und Skylynx '', begann der Predacon die anderen beiden Mechs vorzustellen. ,,Genau wie ich wurden sie von Shockwave im Labor gezüchtet. ''

Vor Verwirrung legte Optimus unbewusst den Kopf schief.

,,Aber wenn ihr zu den Decepticons gehört '', sprach er seine Gedanken laut aus, ,,warum helft ihr mir dann? Warum habt ihr mich vor den Wachen gerettet? ''

,,Wir sind keine Decepticons! '', zischte Darksteel mit einer kratzigen Stimme. ,,Wir haben uns von ihnen getrennt. ''

,,Ja '', fügte Skylynx mit einer metallisch klingenden Stimme hinzu. ''Wir sind Predacons. Die Decepticons benutzen uns als Kampfmaschinen. Wir haben es satt, wie Dinger behandelt zu werden! ''

,,Deswegen sind wir jetzt hier '', sagte Predaking anschließend. ,,Mit den Decepticons auf diesem Planeten können wir nicht in Freiheit leben, genau wir ihr Autobots. ''

Optimus ahnte schon, was Predaking fragen wollte.

,,Ihr wollt euch mit uns verbünden, um die Decepticons los zu werden, richtig? ''

Predaking nickte.

Sie wären mächtige Verbündete, dachte sich Optimus und machte einen Schritt auf die Predacons zu, während er sie mit einem ernsten Blick musterte.

,,Wie lange soll diese Allianz andauern, wenn ich fragen darf? '', wollte der rote Mech schließlich wissen, woraufhin Predaking die beiden anderen Predacons neben sich ansah.

,,Wenn ihr Autobots uns helft, die Decepticons zu besiegen, schwören wir, dass wir den Autobots niemals etwas antun werden. ''

,,Bei all unserer Ehre '', ergänzte Skylynx, der sein Kinn stolz in die Höhe reckte und den Autobot fordernd ansah, als wolle er ihn mit Gedankenkontrolle dazu bringen, sich mit den Predacons zu verbünden.

,,Einverstanden '', sagte Optimus und hielt Predaking die Hand hin, worauf hin der große Mech einschlug und zufrieden lächelte.

,,Ruh dich am besten nochmal aus '', riet der Predacon. ,,Deine Wunde sieht zwar schon besser aus, aber sie ist noch längst nicht verheilt und du brauchst deine Kräfte noch. ''

Optimus nickte leicht und begab sich kurzerhand wieder in die Höhle, in der er aufgewacht war. Als er sich wieder hinlegen wollte, erblickte er Skylynx, der am Eingang stand.

,,Falls du etwas brauchst, frag nur '', sagte dieser, woraufhin Optimus wieder nickte. Bevor Skylynx gehen konnte, stand der rote Mech nochmal auf und lief zu dem hellblauen Predacon.

,,Wo liegt dieses Lager hier eigentlich? '', fragte er.

,,Außerhalb von Crystal City '', antwortete Skylynx. ,,Aber wir sind eher an Polyhex und Neotech dran. ''

,,In Ordnung. Danke. ''

Skylynx zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und lief aus der Höhle zu den anderen Predacons. Optimus drehte sich ebenfalls um und legte sich hin. Nach einer Weile spürte er wieder ein leichtes Stechen in seiner Flanke, aber versuchte dies zu ignorieren. Stattdessen machte er sich langsam Sorgen um Standfire, Topspin und Zodiac. Wo sie nur sein mochten? Waren sie gefangen genommen oder gar getötet worden? In seinen Gedanken ließ der rote Mech die schlimmsten Szenarios durchlaufen, wobei er hoffte, dass keines davon zutraf. Optimus spielte mit dem Gedanken, die drei zu kontaktieren, aber zögerte, als er sich dachte, dass sie vielleicht gerade in einer misslichen Lage waren und ein Anruf daher ungelegen kam. Schließlich ließ er es sein und schloss stattdessen die Optics…


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 4 - Die neue Tarnung**

,,Ich habe diese Versammlung einberufen, da mir zwei unserer Wachen berichteten, Optimus Prime gesehen zu haben. ''

Megatron saß auf einem Stuhl am hinteren Ende eines kleineren Konferenzraumes. Sein Blick wanderte zu den zwei Mechs, die Optimus verfolgt, aber durch dessen Hilfe von den Predacons versagt hatten. Einer der beiden nickte dem Anführer der Decepticons zu und stand auf, woraufhin er ein Hologramm an der Wand anschaltete. Auf diesem waren zwei rote Punkte und ein blauer Punkt zu sehen.

,,Wir haben gerade im Nordquadranten der Iaconischen Region patrouilliert '', sagte der Mech, ,,als wir ein schwaches Signal empfingen. Dieses haben wir analysiert und schließlich fanden wir heraus, dass es Primes Signal war. Daraufhin haben wir seine Verfolgung aufgenommen. ''

Nun stand der andere Mech der beiden Wachen auf und stellte sich auf die andere Seite des Hologramms.

,,Erst ist uns Prime entwischt, aber dann haben wir ihn einholen können und ihm schwere Verletzungen zugefügt. Wir wollten ihn gerade töten, als… ''

Die Wache sah den Mech neben sich an und tauschte einige kurze Blicke mit ihm.

,,Ja? '', fragte Megatron fordernd. Er hatte längst bemerkt, dass es den beiden Wachen nicht gelegen kam, über ihr Versagen zu sprechen. Trotzdem wollte der, dass sie weiter redeten, damit auch die anderen Personen in dem Raum dies mitbekamen.

,,...als Shockwaves Predacons durch eine Erdbrücke gekommen sind und Prime unterstützt haben. Sie griffen uns an, um ihn zu retten… ''

Der Mech warf einen herausfordernden Blick auf den Wissenschaftler, als wolle er die Schuld auf ihn schieben. Dieser saß aber nur mit sturer Miene auf seinem Platz und beobachtete das Hologramm, auf dem nun drei weitere Punkte zu sehen waren.

,,Verfluchte Biester '', murmelte die andere Wache undeutlich vor sich hin.

Megatron stand auf.

,,Als die Predacons Optimus mitgenommen haben '', begann er, ,,warum seid ihr nicht hinterhergeflogen und habt ihn erledigt? ''

Die beiden Wachen sahen sich gegenseitig an, als wüssten sie keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Megatron blickte indessen nur zornig auf die beiden Mechs und lud seine Waffe.

,,Die… die Predacons hätten dies sicher verhindert… '', antwortete einer der beiden, während er einen Schritt nach hinten auswich und die andere Wache hilfesuchend ansah. ,,A-außerdem… außerdem haben sie uns einige schwere Wunden zugefügt, die wir erstmal behandeln lassen mussten… '', stotterte er weiter und blickte starr auf Megatrons Blaster.

,,Meintest du nicht eher, ihr 'wolltet'? '', fragte der silberne Mech und lief langsam auf die Wachen zu, bis er direkt vor ihnen stand. Knurrend zielte er mit seiner Waffe auf deren Köpfe. ,,Ihr werdet Optimus finden und ihn töten! Wenn ihr zu schwach seid, das alleine hinzubekommen, dann nehmt euch noch Verstärkung mit! Solltet ihr erneut scheitern, werde ich euch ohne jegliche weitere Chancen vernichten, habt ihr mich verstanden? '' Die beiden Mechs nickten leicht und rannten dann sofort aus dem Raum hinaus. An alle anderen Personen gerichtet fügte Megatron noch hinzu: ,,Stellt weitere Wachen in den Städten auf. Wenn eine Person unter Verdacht steht, Optimus Prime geholfen zu haben, bringt sie her und verhört sie. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass diese Person ihm tatsächlich geholfen hat, wird sie unweigerlich des Verrates an Cybertron und an den Decepticons beschuldigt und erhält die Todesstrafe! Wegtreten! ''

Optimus schlug seine Optics auf und sah sich in der kleinen Höhle um. Nach einiger zeit erkannte er wieder, dass er sich im Lager der Predacons befand, die ihn vor den Wachen beschützt und seine Wunden versorgt hatten. Er tastete den Verband an seiner Flanke ab, um zu prüfen, ob diese noch schmerzte, doch als er nichts spürte, stand er auf und begab sich zum Ausgang der Höhle. Dort sah er Predaking herumlaufen und den anderen beiden Mechs etwas zurufen.

,,Ist alles in Ordnung? '', fragte Optimus, während er auf den großen Predacon zulief.

,,Ja '', antwortete dieser. ,,Wir deponieren nur gerade unser gesammeltes Energon um. Dort drüben '' - Predaking deutete auf einen Berg von Trümmern, in dem sich ein kleines Loch befand - ,,haben wir eine bessere Stelle zum Lagern gefunden. Das Energon ist da besser geschützt. ''

,,Verstehe '', sagte der Autobot.

,,Wie geht es eigentlich deiner Wunde? '', fragte Predaking nach einer Weile, als er und die beiden anderen Predacons das Energon fertig umdeponiert hatten. ,,Schmerzt sie noch? ''

Optimus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Kurzerhand rief Predaking Darksteel zu sich, damit dieser sich den Verband ansehen konnte.

,,Ich bin zwar kein Medic '', sagte der blaue Predacon mit einem mahnenden Blick auf Predaking gerichtet, ,,aber ich würde sagen, dass man den Verband langsam abnehmen könnte… ''

Darksteel ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und schlitzte mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers die Bandagen auf, um sie besser abnehmen zu können. Nachdem er den ganzen Verband abgenommen hatte, sah sich Optimus seine Flanke an. Inzwischen war von der stark blutenden Wunde nur noch eine leicht bläulich glühende Kruste aus platten Energonkristallen zu sehen.

,,Sieht ganz gut aus '', murmelte Darksteel und brachte die Bandagen weg.

,,Du solltest deine Verletzung trotzdem besser noch etwas schonen '', fügte Predaking hinzu.

,,Ich sollte mich aber auch langsam auf die Suche nach Topspin, Zodiac und Standfire machen… Wer weiß, ob sie Hilfe brauchen '', antwortete der rote Mech, erntete jedoch nur einen schiefen Blick des Predacons.

,,Du willst so ungetarnt auf deren Suche gehen? Keine gute Idee. ''

,,Wo soll ich aber so schnell eine Tarnung herbekommen? Dazu müsste ich etwas scannen und ich glaube nicht, dass hier rein zufällig ein anderer Truck herumsteht… '', antwortete Optimus. Predaking grinste plötzlich bloß und machte eine Geste, dass der Prime ihm folgen sollte. ,,Ihr habt doch einen hier stehen? '', fragte der rote Mech daraufhin verwirrt. Der Predacon schwieg aber nur und lief stur weiter aus dem Lager, geradewegs auf einen kleinen Schrottplatz zu, auf dem neben unzähligen verbeulten Metallteilen auch einige tote Cybertronier lagen. Nach einer Weile dämmerte es Optimus langsam, was der Predacon von ihm wollte.

,,Du willst ernsthaft, dass ich eine tote Person scanne? '', fragte der Mech mit zusammengekniffenen Optics.

,,Genau '', antwortete Predaking. ,,Aber nur den Altmode und die Farbe '', fügte er dann noch hinzu. ,,Es sei denn, du hast ein Problem damit. ''

,,Es ist etwas seltsam, das zu machen, aber ich kann es versuchen '', entgegnete Optimus letztendlich und scannte, ohne den Widerwillen seines Körpers zu beachten, den toten Cybertronier. Kurze Zeit später übernahm er dessen Farbe und transformierte sich in weißen, cybertronischen Jet.

,,Perfekt '', bemerkte Predaking, nachdem sich Optimus wieder zurück in einen Roboter transformiert hatte. Gerade als Optimus seinen Mundschutz aktiviert hatte und sein Gegenüber fragen wollte, ob man ihn noch erkannte, fiel der Blick des Predacons auf einen kleinen Trümmerhaufen hinter dem nun weißen Mech.

,,Ist alles in Ordnung? '', fragte Optimus und sah verwirrt hinter sich, wo er aber erkannte, was den Predacon so fesselte. Zwischen den verbeulten Metallplatten des Trümmerhaufens steckte ein kleiner, schwarzer Stab mit blau glühenden Spotlights. Wie hypnotisiert lief Predaking darauf zu und zerrte es mit aller Kraft hinaus, da es so schien, als würde der Stab in dem Trümmerhaufen feststecken. Schließlich kam er zurück und zeigte Optimus das kleine Gerät.

,,Es sieht wichtig aus… '', murmelte der riesige Mech.

,,Es ist nicht wichtig… '', antwortete Optimus ebenfalls murmelnd. ,,Aber es ist nützlich '', fügte er noch hinzu, woraufhin er etwas auf Predaking zulief und ihm vorsichtig den Stab abnahm.

,,Du weißt, was das für ein Ding ist? ''

,,Ja '', entgegnete Optimus knapp, während er den Stab drehte und wendete, um diesen genauer zu betrachten. ,,Es ist ein Lightbike… Eine Art Motorrad. Standfire hatte einmal so etwas '', sagte er noch, als der Predacon ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf ansah. ,,Wenn man den Stab in der Mitte auseinander bricht, generiert sich daraus das Lightbike. ''

Ohne auf eine Reaktion seines Gegenübers zu warten, griff der weiße Mech den Stab an beiden Enden und brach ihn in der Mitte auseinander. Nach und nach formte sich das Lightbike mit einem leichten Lichtblitz in die eigentliche Gestalt. Wie ein Hologramm wurde es stückweise generiert, bis es schließlich voll aufgebaut zwischen den beiden Mechs stand.

,,Interessant '', bemerkte Predaking, während er einmal um das Lightbike herum lief. ,,So etwas habe ich noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen… ''

Optimus hockte sich hin, um das Lightbike genauer zu untersuchen.

,,Ich glaube, man müsste damit noch fahren können '', sagte er schließlich und stieg auf das Fahrzeug drauf.

,,Weißt du überhaupt, wie man solch ein Gerät bedient? '', fragte Predaking wenig überzeugt und machte einige Schritte nach hinten.

,,Standfire hat es mir einmal gezeigt '', antwortete Optimus auf die leuchtende Anzeige des Lightbikes blickend. ,,Ich hoffe nur, dass ich noch alles so in Erinnerung habe, wie sie es mir gesagt hat. ''

Eine Weile blickte Optimus auf die holographischen Knöpfe, tippte auf ihnen herum, um herauszufinden, welche Tasten für was standen. Unbeabsichtigt aktivierte er zwischendurch kurz einige Fähigkeiten des Lightbikes, darunter auch einmal die Hupe, was die beiden Mechs zusammenzucken ließ.

,,Willst du noch, dass jeder herausfindet, wo unser Lager ist? '', knurrte Predaking erschrocken.

,,Tut mir Leid '', antwortete Optimus und ließ das Lightbike zurück zum Stab transformieren. ,,Am besten gehen wir erstmal wieder zurück zu den anderen '', sagte er schließlich und drehte sich in Richtung des Lagers. Nachdem er einen kurzen Blick hinter sich geworfen hatte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Predaking ihm folgte, lief er los. Zwischen den Trümmerhaufen hindurchschlängelnd erreichte der weiße Mech schließlich die Grenze des Lagers, die aus den Signalabschirmern bestand. Als er sah, dass Predaking zu Darksteel und Skylynx lief, begab sich Optimus in seinen Unterschlupf und legte das Lightbike vorsichtig an den Rand der Höhlenwand, damit er es nicht versehentlich im Schlaf aktivieren konnte. Schließlich setzte er sich auf die kleine Matte, die auf dem Boden lag, damit sein Schlafplatz nicht allzu kalt und hart war, und versank in seinen Gedanken…


	7. Chapter 7

Und hier kommt auch endlich meine OC dazu!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Kapitel 5 - Freunde und Verwandte**

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen. Die Sonne stieg langsam vom Horizont empor und ließ Landschaft in einem morgendlichen rotorange ertönen. Der Luftverkehr wurde wieder mehr, während in der Stadt nach und nach die Lichter der Gebäude und Straßen ausgeschaltet wurden.

Optimus wachte langsam auf und spürte einen kalten, leichten Wind über den Boden huschen. Leicht fröstelnd setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Die Höhle war noch recht dunkel, nur draußen erhellte das dämmrige Licht ein kleines bisschen den Platz in der Mitte des Lagers. Kurz sah der Mech die dunklen Gestalten der Predacons vor dem Eingang herumlaufen, doch dann verschwanden sie wieder.

Nachdem er sich das am vorigen Tag gefundene Lightbike, das zu einem kleinen Stab transformiert worden war, an die Hüfte geklemmt hatte, lief Optimus aus der Höhle hinaus. Auf dem freien Platz im Lager begegnete er auch schon sogleich Predaking, dem größten der drei Predacons, die von dem Decepticon-Wissenschaftler Shockwave gebaut wurden.

''Guten Morgen '', grüßte dieser den Prime. Optimus erwiderte den Gruß mit einem leichten Nicken und stellte sich neben den riesigen Mech. Sein Blick fiel auf die etwas weiter entfernte Stadt, hinter der die Sonne weiter aufging.

,,Bei diesem Anblick könnte man fast vergessen, dass wieder Krieg herrscht '', murmelte er.

,,Stimmt '', entgegnete Predaking, der sich umgedreht hatte und nun auch zur Stadt hinübersah. ,,Nebenbei '', fügte er nach kurzer Zeit hinzu, ,,ich habe etwas in den Trümmern gefunden, dass deiner Tarnung behilflich sein könnte… ''

Der dunkelrote Predacon hob seine Hand, in der er ein kleines Gerät hielt, dass einem Kopfmikrofon ähnelte.

,,Was ist das? '', fragte Optimus verwirrt.

,,Eine Tarnmaske '', antwortete Predaking. ,,Sie ist als Kommunikationsgerät getarnt. ''

Der Predacon ging einen Schritt auf Optimus zu und befestigte die Tarnmaske an dessen linkem Audio. Kurz darauf drückte er einmal auf einen winzigen Knopf, der an der Seite eingebaut war, und schließlich transformierte die Maske sich zur eigentlichen Gestalt.

,,Die Tarnmaske verdeckt nicht nur dein Gesicht, sondern verzerrt auch deine Stimme, sodass man dich nicht mehr erkennen kann. ''

,,Vielen Dank, Predaking '', sagte Optimus, der versuchte, durch die Gläser vor seinen Optics, die die einzige Sicht durch die Maske ermöglichten, etwas zu erkennen. Schließlich schalteten sich aber kleine Lichter am oberen Teil der Maske an, durch die der Prime seine Umgebung besser erkennen konnte. ,,Praktisch. ''

,,Jetzt dürfte dich wirklich keiner außer uns mehr erkennen, wenn du in die Stadt gehst. Das einzige Problem kann nur noch deine Signatur werden '', sagte Predaking.

,,Ich kann mein Signal manuell abschirmen '', antwortete Optimus. ,,Für die Zeit, in der ich nach Standfire, Topspin und Zodiac suche, müsste ich dies eigentlich hinbekommen. ''

,,In Ordnung '', entgegnete Predaking. ,,Dann steht uns soweit nichts mehr im Weg. Falls du unsere Hilfe oder eine Erdbrücke brauchst, kontaktiere uns einfach per Funk. ''

,,Ich denke, ich werde mit der Suche in Skyscrapers anfangen… Dort sah ich Standfire, Topspin und Zodiac als letztes. Vielleicht sind sie immer noch in der Nähe '', sagte Optimus, nachdem er zur Antwort kurz genickt und sich zum Predacon gedreht hatte. Dieser machte eine Geste, mit der er dem Autobot bedeutete, ihm zu folgen. Kurzerhand führte Predaking Optimus zu einer kleinen Erdbrücke, die am Rande des Lagers stand. Das gewaltige Gerüst aus Stangen, Metallplatten und Leitungen ragte in den Himmel wie ein kleiner Wolkenkratzer.

,,Wir benutzen sie nicht so oft, deswegen kann es sein, dass sie etwas eingerostet ist und dich nicht zu den genauen Koordinaten, die eingegeben sind, hinbringt '', murmelte der Predacon und gab die Koordinaten für einen Punkt etwas außerhalb der riesigen Metropole ein. Etwas später aktivierte sich der grünblaue Strudel mit einem Zischen. ,,Viel Glück bei deiner Suche. ''

,,Danke '', gab Optimus von sich und lief durch die Erdbrücke. Als er zum anderen Ende des Strudels angelangt war, befand er sich mitten auf einem großen, freien Platz außerhalb der Stadt. Am Horizont stachen ihm die gewaltigen Wolkenkratzer in die Optics, um die die kleinen Transportschiffe herumflogen wie hungrige Scraplets um einen Cybertronier.

Nachdem der weiße Mech seine Tarnmaske aktiviert hatte, transformierte er sich und flog auf die Stadt zu. Der kühle Wind wehte in der Höhe um ihn herum, als er beschleunigte, um schneller anzukommen. Schließlich erreichte er den Rand von Skyscrapers, an dem Wachen vor den Erdgeschossen der Gebäude platziert waren. Unter ihm fuhren die Leute in ihren Fahrzeugen herum oder wurden mit den Magnetic-Trains von einem Punkt zum anderen gebracht.

Nach einer Weile landete Optimus und transformierte sich zurück in seine eigentliche Gestalt. Wachsam lief er die Hauptstraße entlang, um zu schauen, ob jemand ihn doch erkannte oder ob er eine der Personen sah, nach denen er suchte. Innerlich fragte er sich, wie trotz Megatrons Herrschaft eine solche Ordnung in der Stadt herrschen konnte. Aber gerade als er von der Hauptstraße aus in eine Nebenstraße einbiegen wollte, sah er einige Wachen an sich vorbeilaufen, die einen Mech in Fesseln vor sich her trieben und diesen schließlich in ein kleines Transportschiff schubsten. Instinktiv wollte Optimus dem Mech helfen, doch er zwang sich, dort zu bleiben wo er war, um seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen zu lassen. Schließlich wendete er widerwillig den Blick von dem weg fliegenden Raumschiff ab und bog in die Nebenstraße ein. Dort waren an den Seiten der Wolkenkratzer einige riesige Hologramme, auf denen kleine Videos, das Symbol der Decepticons oder anderes gezeigt wurde. Auf dem großen Stadtplatz am Ende der Straße stand Megatrons Statue, wo einst die Statue einer der ersten Primes aufgebaut war. Leise murrend bog der Prime in eine andere Seitenstraße mit ebenso großen Wolkenkratzern wie um das Stadtzentrum ein und blickte auf eines der Hologramme an einer Häuserwand, auf dem sich plötzlich ein Nachrichtensender einschaltete. Sofort versammelten sich einige Cybertronier um das Hologramm herum und betrachteten den Mech, der sein Holopad in den Händen hielt und mit neutralem Blick in die Kamera starrte.

,,Ich grüße Sie, liebe Mechs und Femmen '', sagte der Mech. Sein Lack schien erst frisch poliert worden zu sein und reflektierte das Licht der Scheinwerfer, die außerhalb des Bildes aufgebaut waren. Nach ein paar Sätzen Moderation fing er dann mit den eigentlichen Themen an. ,,Gestern Abend wurde ein Anschlag auf unseren großartigen Herrscher verübt. Es handelte sich dabei um eine der Wachen, die in Lord Megatrons Palast für die Sicherheit vor Eindringlingen zuständig war. Dies ermöglichte es ihr, nahe an Lord Megatron heranzukommen. Glücklicherweise scheiterte der Anschlag und die Wache wurde mit sofortiger Wirkung vom Dienst suspendiert und verhaftet. Bei einem Verhör fand man heraus, dass die Wache einer der ehemaligen Autobots war, die sich den Decepticons angeschlossen hat. Mit Nachdruck möchten Lord Megatron und Commandantin Firestrike nun nochmals darauf hinweisen, dass jeder Akt, der auch nur ansatzweise an die Autobots erinnert, schwer bestraft wird. ''

Etwas außerhalb der Menge sah Optimus, wie eine orangene Femme kurz zusammenzuckte und mit leicht ängstlicher Miene auf das Hologramm starrte. Ohne zu zögern lief der Prime auf die Femme zu und tippte sie an der Schulter an. Nochmals zusammenzuckend sah sie ihn an.

,,Du bist ein Autobot? '', fragte er mit verzerrter Stimme und deutete auf das Autobot-Symbol auf ihrer Schulter.

,,J-Ja… '', antwortete die Femme stotternd. ,,A-aber ich leiste guten Dienst für die Decepticons… Und ich halte mich an Megatrons ... Lord Megatrons ... Gesetze. ''

Offensichtlich schien die Femme zu fürchten, dass Optimus eine der Wachen sei und sie verhören wollte. Da er seine Tarnung aber weiterhin nicht auffliegen lassen und er prüfen wollte, ob die Femme eine mögliche Verbündete sein könnte, fragte er sie weiter ab.

,,Wie ist dein Name? ''

,,Sunset… Sunset Layer '', antwortete sie zögernd. ,,Warum klingst du so seltsam, wenn ich fragen darf? ''

Diese Frage versetzte Optimus einen kleinen Stich, da er sich darauf noch nicht vorbereitet hatte. Er schwieg kurz bis ihm eine gute Antwort einfiel: ,,Beschädigte Stimmprozessoren. ''

Ohne auf eine Reaktion der Femme zu warten, stellte er ihr noch eine weitere Frage. ,,Bist du häufig hier? ''

,,Nein, eher nicht '', entgegnete sie verwirrt. ,,Ich halte mich meistens beim Stadtplatz in einem Café auf. ''

Optimus nickte verständlich und sah die pure Verwirrung, aber auch gleichzeitig etwas Angst in den Optics der Femme.

,,Falls du denkst, dass ich eine Wache bin, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe dir die Fragen nur gestellt, da ich auch ein Autobot bin, das ist alles '', sagte der weiße Mech schließlich und hoffte innerlich, dass er nicht bereits zu viel gesagt hatte.

,,Du bist auch ein Autobot? '', fragte die orangene Femme, deren Blick auf einmal vom verwirrten ins freudige überlief. ,,Wie ist dein Name? ''

Ein Schock durchfuhr Optimus. Er war so mit der Tarnung seines Aussehens beschäftigt, dass er glatt vergessen hatte, sich einen Decknamen zuzulegen. Als ihm jedoch auf die Schnelle kein Name einfiel, murrte er kurz leise und lief dann mit zügigen Schritten davon. Er hoffte, dass ihm die Femme nicht folgte und sie nicht allzu verwirrt war. Ein kurzer Blick hinter sich verriet dem Prime, dass ihm die Femme glücklicherweise nicht folgte und so bog er schnell in eine Seitenstraße ein. Gerade versuchte er, sich von dieser misslichen Situation abzulenken, da stieß er mit voller Wucht gegen eine andere Person, die offensichtlich in ihn hineingerannt war. Verschreckt machte der Prime einen Satz nach hinten und betrachtete die Femme vor sich. Dann lief er wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu und bot ihr seine Hand zur Hilfe an, doch die Femme lehnte ab. Nachdem er ihr Gesicht gesehen hatte, erkannte er sofort, welche Person da gerade mit ihm kollidiert war.

,,Naria? '', fragte Optimus, der seinen Optics kaum Glauben schenkte.

,,Woher kennst du meinen Namen? '', fragte die Femme verwirrt, während sie sich mehrmals umsah. Scheinbar wurde sie von einigen Personen verfolgt und war nun auf der Flucht.

,,Ich bin es '', flüsterte Optimus, in der Hoffnung, dass Naria ihn erkannte. Doch die schien nur noch verwirrter und sah sich nochmals um. Als einige Decepticons auf die Straße gerannt kamen, huschte Naria schnell hinter den weißen Mech und sagte leise: ,,Versteck mich! Versteck mich! Die mögen mich nicht besonders. ''

,,Warum? '', fragte Optimus neugierig, während er die Femme schnell in eine Nebengasse schob, um sie vor den Decepticons zu verstecken. Scheinbar klappte dies, denn die Decepticons rannten an der Gasse vorbei, während sie sich einige unverständliche Dinge zuschrien. Das metallische Donnern ihrer Füße auf den Boden verhallte nach und nach, als sie sich entfernten. ,,Also? '' Der große Mech stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und sah Naria durch die Maske erwartungsvoll an.

,,Ich hab' denen einen Streich gespielt… Ich hab' mich versteckt und denen eine Handgranate vor die Füße geworfen. Nur wussten sie nicht, dass die Granate keinen Kern mehr hatte. Und so sind sie vor lauter Angst in sämtliche Verstecke gekrochen und haben wie kleine Sparklinge gewimmert '', antwortete die Femme, die plötzlich anfing zu grinsen. Die Heiterkeit, welche von der Femme sprichwörtlich ausgestrahlt wurde, brachte Optimus etwas zum schmunzeln.

,,Du hast dich wirklich kein bisschen verändert '', sagte er schließlich und erntete einen schiefen Blick der Femme. Als er niemanden in der Nähe der Gasse sehen konnte, drückte Optimus auf den kleinen Knopf an der Seite der Tarnmaske. Diese transformierte sich zu dem mikrofonartigen Gerät zurück und entblößte Primes richtiges Gesicht.

,,Optimus?! '', rief Naria ohne zu zögern heraus.

,,Schht! '', zischte Optimus und sah sich schnell um, ob jemand seinen Namen gehört hatte. Glücklicherweise schien dem nicht so und so betrachtete er wieder die violette Femme vor sich. ,,Musstest du das so laut schreien? ''

,,Entschuldige… '', murmelte Naria verlegen, aber kam dann schnell wieder auf ihre Heiterkeit zurück. ,,Was machst du hier? Und warum hast du ein anderes Aussehen? ''

,,Ganz ruhig '', antwortete Optimus gedehnt. ,,Wir können alles später besprechen. Jetzt komm erstmal mit mir. Wir müssen aus der Stadt hinaus. ''

Optimus griff nach dem Lightbike, das er sich an die Hüfte geklemmt hatte, und transformierte dies zur richtigen Gestalt. Dann setzte er sich drauf und drehte seinen Kopf zu Naria.

,,Steig auf. ''

,,Wow cool, woher hast du das? '', fragte sie begeistert, während sie das Lightbike von oben bis unten musterte.

,,Steig auf '', wiederholte Optimus etwas strenger, woraufhin die violette Femme auf das Fahrzeug kletterte und sich an ihm festklammerte. Sofort beschleunigte Prime und fuhr auf die Nebenstraße, zu der die Gasse führte. Augenblicklich erkannten die Decepticons Naria und rannten, flogen und fuhren hinter den beiden Flüchtigen her.

,,Stehen bleiben! '', schrie einer der Decepticons, doch Optimus dachte nicht einmal daran und beschleunigte noch weiter. Einige fliegende Wachen rasten über ihn und Naria hinweg und bildeten eine Front am Ende der Straße.

,,Vergiss es! Da kommen wir niemals durch! '', schrie Naria, die über Optimus' Schulter hinweg gerade so die Köpfe der Decepticons sehen konnte.

,,Doch, das schaffen wir! '', antwortete der weiße Mech, der durch die lauten Fahrtgeräusche so laut sprach, dass sich seine Stimme fast überschlug. ,,Predaking, wir brauchen eine Erdbrücke! '', rief er dann per Funk. ,,Ich schicke dir die Koordinaten! ''

Kaum hatte Optimus seinen Satz beendet, tippte er mit einer Hand auf einigen Tasten herum und blickte wieder nach vorne, wo sich in einer kleinen Entfernung zu der Decepticon-Front ein blaugrüner Strudel auftat. Optimus beschleunigte nochmals und preschte mit Naria hinter sich auf dem Lightbike durch die Erdbrücke. Sofort bremste er ruckartig und kam schließlich zum Halt – gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Skylynx nicht umzufahren. Dieser sprang vor lauter Schreck aus dem Weg und knurrte schließlich etwas unverständliches vor sich her.

,,Was ist passiert? '', fragte Predaking, nachdem er die Erdbrücke abgeschaltet hatte und zu den beiden Ankömmlingen gerannt war.

,,Wir wurden von Decepticons verfolgt '', antwortete Optimus, während er das Lightbike wieder zum Stab transformierte. Naria stellte sich indessen dicht neben den weißen Mech und betrachtete die Predacons mit einem neugierigen Blick.

,,Und wer ist das? '', fragte Skylynx misstrauisch.

,,Das ist Naria '', antwortete Optimus und zog die violette Femme näher zu sich. ,,Meine Tochter… ''

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Falls ihr übrigens wissen wollt, wie ein Charakter aussieht, sagt in den Kommentaren Bescheid, und ich leite es dann an SkylinxReptile weiter, die, falls möglich, darauf antworten wird. (Sie hat ein paar echt coole Bilder gezeichnet!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Berichte**

,,Deine Tochter? '', fragte Predaking verwirrt.

,,Stimmt '', fügte Darksteel hinzu. ,,Ist das nicht eigentlich Topspin? ''

,,Ja, da habt ihr schon Recht '', antwortete Optimus und sah erst zu den Predacons und dann zu Naria. ,,Naria ist meine Adoptivtochter. Ich habe sie gefunden und aufgenommen, als sie noch ein Sparkling war. Ihre Eltern '' - er warf ihr kurz einen mitfühlenden Blick zu - ,,kamen im ersten Krieg ums Leben, deswegen konnte ich sie damals nicht alleine lassen. Und so haben Standfire und ich Naria schließlich aufgezogen. Mittlerweile sehe ich sie schon auch gar nicht mehr als Adoptivtochter, sondern als meine eigene Tochter an. ''

Die Predacons nickten leicht und musterten die violette Femme mit neugierigen Blicken, während Naria einen leichten Schritt auf die drei für sie fremden Mechs zulief.

,,Wer seid ihr? '', fragte sie schließlich.

Predaking trat vor Naria und stellte sich direkt vor die Femme, die im Vergleich zu ihm relativ klein erschien. Seine gelben Optics blitzten im Sonnenlicht kurz auf, als er auf sie hinabsah.

,,Mein Name ist Predaking. Ich bin der König aller Predacons '', sagte er schließlich und reckte sein Kinn dabei stolz in die Höhe. Er selbst schien aber zu wissen, dass es auf Cybertron nur noch drei Predacons gab. ,,Das hier '', sprach der riesige Mech weiter und deutete nebenbei auf die anderen beiden Predacons, ,,sind Darksteel und Skylynx, meine Predacon-Brüder. Sie wurden nach mir im Labor eines Decepticon-Wissenschaftlers gezüchtet. ''

,,Und warum seid ihr dann nicht bei denen? '', fragte Naria. ,,Wart ihr nicht mal sowas wie deren Haustiere? ''

,,Wir sind niemandes Haustiere! '', keifte Skylynx, während er mit seinem Fuß zornig aufstampfte.

,,Wir haben uns von den Decepticons getrennt, als wir erkannten, dass sie uns nur als Kampfmaschinen haben wollten '', entgegnete Predaking etwas gelassener als der hellblaue Predacon.

,,Wir haben uns danach zusammengeschlossen, um gemeinsam gegen die Decepticons zu kämpfen und Megatron ein für alle mal zu besiegen '', fügte Optimus hinzu, als er sich neben Predaking und Naria stellte. ,,Ich weiß, dass es schwer werden wird, vor allem jetzt, wo Megatron mit den Decepticons weit in der Überzahl ist. Aber wenn es eines gibt, für das ich persönlich immer kämpfen werde, dann ist es die Freiheit der Autobots und der Predacons und die Hoffnung auf einen Frieden. Ich hoffe auch, dass ihr ebenfalls dafür kämpfen werdet. ''

,,Bei all unserer Ehre, wie du bereits weißt '', entgegnete Predaking, der sein Kinn wieder voller Stolz in die Höhe reckte. Auch die Körperhaltungen der beiden anderen Predacons ließ ihnen anmerken, dass sie nicht ohne zu kämpfen aufgeben wollten.

Optimus nickte kurz und begab sich danach wieder zu der Höhle, die sein Quartier darstellte. Als er Naria zu sich winkte, kam sie ihm sofort zu ihm und gesellte sich an seine Seite.

,,Nichts für ungut… Aber traust du den Predacons noch nicht so ganz oder warum hast du diese Ansprache gerade gehalten, Dad? '', fragte die violette Femme mit einem leichten Grinsen.

,,Ich will lediglich wirklich sicher gehen, dass sie nicht von Megatron angeheuert wurden und das Ganze mit den Predacons nur eine ausgeklügelte Falle ist '', antwortete Optimus ernst. ,,Wer weiß, wie weit Megatron inzwischen gehen würde, um uns ... Rebellen ... zu vernichten… ''

,,Sehr weit, würde ich schätzen '', sagte Naria und stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüften. ,,Dieser dämliche Idiot hat sogar schon Solus Primes Statue im Zentrum von Skyscrapers zerstören lassen, nur um da eine Statue von sich hinzubauen und seine dumme Macht zu demonstrieren… Er sagt in seinen ganzen Propagandanachrichten, für die Decepticons sei es eine Erinnerung, wer sie von der Plage der Autobots befreit hätte. ''

,,Und für die Autobots? '', fragte Optimus, obwohl er schon ahnen konnte, welche Mitteilung Megatron mit seiner Statue an die Autobots richten wollte.

,,Für die Autobots sei es eine Warnung… Eine Warnung, dass sie sich niemals gegen ihn auflehnen sollten, ansonsten würden sie alle vernichtet. ''

,,Lord Megatron, wir müssen Euch etwas berichten! ''

Megatron befand sich gerade in einem kleineren Konferenzraum und unterhielt sich mit einer Femme, als mehrere Wachen eintraten und sich vor ihm verbeugten.

,,Was ist? '', fragte der silberne Mech und hoffte dabei etwas, dass er Nachrichten über seinen alten Feind hören konnte. Am liebsten wollte er hören, dass dieser endlich tot war.

,,Es gab in Skyscrapers einen kleinen Zwischenfall. ''

,,Was heißt klein? '', fragte die Femme neben Megatron mit einer scharfen Betonung auf 'klein'.

,,Wir haben in der Stadt die Autobot-Femme Naria entdeckt. Sie hatte uns eine Granate zugeworfen, welche allerdings nicht explodierte. Wir haben Naria dann verfolgt bis ein Mech auftauchte und mit ihr aus der Stadt floh '', berichtete die Wache schließlich, woraufhin Megatron eine nachdenkliche Miene aufsetzte.

,,Etwa Optimus Prime? '', fragte die rote Femme, die einige Schritte auf die Wachen zu lief.

,,Negativ, Commandantin Firestrike. Es war ein weißer Mech… und ein Flieger. ''

Firestrike sah Megatron verblüfft an. Offensichtlich hatte sie erwartet, dass Optimus sich in die Stadt getraut hätte, um einige Autobots zusammenzusuchen oder denen zu helfen. Auch Megatron war etwas verwirrt.

,,Hat dieser fremde Mech denn immer noch nicht mitbekommen, dass jegliches Handeln, das an die Autobots erinnert, schwer bestraft wird? '', fragte der Silberne schließlich kopfschüttelnd.

,,Gab es mit dem weißen Mech sonst noch irgendwelche Zwischenfälle oder hat er nur Naria aus der Stadt geholfen? '', wollte Firestrike wissen.

,,Einige andere Wachen haben ihn zuvor noch mit einer anderen Autobot-Femme sprechen sehen, aber sonst gab es nichts weiter. ''

,,Wisst ihr den Namen der Femme? '', fragte die rote Femme weiter.

,,Nein '', antwortete die Wache knapp.

,,Dann geht und findet es heraus, ihr nichtsnutzigen Idioten! '', schrie sie plötzlich, woraufhin die Wachen mit einem Schrecken aus dem Konferenzraum verschwanden und sich die Tür mit einem hydraulischen Zischen hinter ihnen schloss. Leise seufzend wandte sich Firestrike schließlich zu Megatron und schüttelte ihren Kopf. ,,Gutes Personal ist heutzutage wirklich selten… ''

,,Da hast du Recht '', sagte Megatron. ,,Ich bin nur froh, dass Starscream endlich nicht mehr mein Stellvertreter ist. ''

,,Das war ein Spaß, den zu töten '', antwortete Firestrike mit einem verstohlenen Grinsen.

,,Stimmt '', entgegnete Megatron knapp und lief zur Tür.

,,Wo willst du hin? '', fragte seine Sparkmate.

,,Ich gehe nochmal zu Standfire. Vielleicht weiß sie ja etwas von unserem neuen… Freund '', entgegnete der silberne Mech schließlich und trat daraufhin durch die große Tür. Firestrike folgte ihm und gesellte sich schließlich an seine Seite, als sie ihn einholte. Zusammen liefen sie durch die langen Gänge der Nemesis bis sie letztlich den Trakt mit den Gefangenenräumen erreichten und in den Raum eintraten, in dem Standfire an ihren Fesseln hing.

,,Aufwachen '', knurrte Firestrike und gab der weißen Femme eine Ohrfeige. Diese öffnete langsam ihre blauen Optics und sah die beiden Decepticons vor sich mit einem müden Blick an.

,,Was? '', murmelte sie verächtlich.

,,Wir haben in der Stadt einen neuen Mech. Er hat deiner ach so teuren Naria zur Flucht verholfen, nachdem sie sich mal wieder einen ihrer dummen Streiche gegönnt hat. ''

Firestrike machte eine kurze Pause und krallte ihre Fingerspitzen in Standfires Kinn. Diese fletschte die Zähne und zischte vor Schmerz etwas unverständliches.

,,Du kennst nicht zufällig einen weißen, fliegenden Mech? '', fragte Megatron, der sich neben seine Sparkmate stellte und Standfire mit einem verbissenen Blick musterte. Die weiße Femme wandte aber bloß den Blick ab. Firestrike knurrte daraufhin und holte ohne zu zögern den Elektroschocker, den sie dem Autobot in die Flanke rammte. Standfire schrie auf und strampelte, als der ganze Strom mit einem schmerzhaften Brennen durch ihren Körper raste.

,,Willst du uns nun antworten? '', knurrte Firestrike, nachdem sie aufgehört hatte, Standfire den Elektroschocker in die Flanke zu drücken.

,,Ich kenne keinen weißen, fliegenden Mech! '', schrie sie noch unter restlichen Schmerzen.

,,Lüg' uns nicht an! '', sagte Megatron, packte Standfire am Hals und sah ihr direkt in ihre Optics.

,,Ich kenne diesen Mech wirklich nicht. Ich schwöre es beim Allspark! '', rief Standfire mit einem verzweifelten Blick, während sie versuchte, ihren Hals von Megatrons festem Griff zu befreien.

Firestrike legte indessen den Elektroschocker wieder auf den Tisch. Nachdem sie sich wieder neben ihren Sparkmate gestellt hatte, holte sie aus und schlug Standfire mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Mit einem so eisigen Blick, der sie so aussehen ließ, als ob sie sich gleich auf die Autobot-Femme stürzen und diese zusammenschlagen wollte, sah sie die weiße Femme vor sich an.

,,Solltest du uns doch belügen, dann merke dir, dass das mit dem Elektroschocker noch harmlos war. Wenn ich erfahre, dass du diesen Mech doch kennen solltest, wirst du wissen, was wahre Qualen sind! ''

Noch einmal schlug Firestrike Standfire ins Gesicht, dann wandte sie sich von ihr ab und verließ den Raum. Megatron stellte sich daraufhin direkt vor die Femme und sah sie finster an.

,,Warum sollten wir dir glauben? '', fragte der silberne Mech und musste plötzlich anfangen zu grinsen. ,,Wir werden schon noch herausfinden, wer dieser fremde Mech ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du diesen Mech kennst und wenn ich das auch beweisen kann, bekommst du eine Tracht Prügel, verlass dich drauf. ''

,,Ich kenne den nicht '', knurrte Standfire leise. Ihre Stimme war vor Erschöpfung schon heiser und ihr Blick verriet Megatron, dass sie in Gedanken nach Hilfe flehte. ,,Nur weil ich ein Autobot bin, heißt es nicht, dass ich jede Person kenne, die bei euch für Unruhe sorgt! ''

,,Wir werden schon sehen '', entgegnete der silberne Mech. Für eine längere Zeit schwieg er nur und betrachtete die Femme vor sich. Diese sah ihn mit einem finsteren Blick an, was Megatron vermuten ließ, dass sie ihn am liebsten zu Kleinmetall prügeln wollte. ,,Gib deinen Kampfgeist auf '', knurrte er schließlich und boxte der Femme in den Bauch. ,,Wir werden ihn ohnehin brechen! Du bist ein Nichts im Angesicht unserer Macht! ''

,,Ich warte nur darauf, dass Optimus endlich kommt und dich schrottreif prügelt! '', antwortete Standfire mit zusammengekniffenen Optics, woraufhin Megatron plötzlich anfing zu lachen.

,,Hast du es noch nicht gehört? '', fragte er grinsend. ,,Optimus ist tot! ''

Obwohl Megatron selber wusste, dass seine Worte nicht wahr waren, schien Standfire ihm für einen Moment zu glauben.

,,Das ist nicht wahr … Das kann nicht wahr sein '', hauchte sie dann kopfschüttelnd.

,,Doch. Und das weißt du auch! ''

Megatron grinste sie gehässig an. Zufrieden darüber, dass die weiße Femme wahrscheinlich erstmal seine Worte verkraften musste, wandte sich der silberne Mech schließlich um und verließ den Raum…


	9. Chapter 9

**Ein Streit und seine Folgen**

,,Also gut, Naria. Erzähl, was hast du während der Zeit gemacht, in der du weg warst? ''

Optimus setzte sich auf die Decke in der Höhle und bat seiner Tochter einen Platz neben sich an. Diese setzte sich auch und schmiegte sich an den großen Mech, der sie mit einem neugierigen Blick musterte.

,,Naja '', fing sie an. ,,Als erstes habe ich mich in Stanix aufgehalten und war abwechselnd beim Medizin- und Kampftraining . Der Ausbilder dort war ein ziemlicher Idiot, deswegen habe ich ihm mehrere Streiche gespielt, aber er hat nie herausbekommen, dass ich das war. ''

Grinsend streckte Naria sich kurz und zog dann die Beine dicht an ihren Körper.

,,Nachdem ich mein Kampftraining abgeschlossen hatte, kam die große Nachricht, dass die Autobots es endlich geschafft hatten, mit den Decepticons Frieden zu schließen. Bei der Abschlusszeremonie der Eliteakademie haben wir uns auf einem Hologramm deine und Megatrons Rede angesehen … Und waren genauso geschockt, als Megatron diesen Angriff gestartet hat. Nachdem dann später in Stanix Jagd auf die Autobots gemacht wurde und die Bürger dort zur Sicherheit ins Manganesische Gebirge gebracht werden sollten, bin ich abgehauen und nach Skyscrapers gekommen, um dich zu suchen. ''

Naria sah zu Optimus hoch und machte ein trauriges Gesicht.

,,Megatron verbreitete die Nachricht, du seist tot… Nach und nach habe ich ihm das sogar immer mehr geglaubt, als ich dich nicht mehr gefunden habe. ''

,,Aber nun bist du ja hier bei mir '', antworte Optimus mit sanfter Stimme. Er legte einen Arm um Naria und versuchte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln aufzumuntern. Offensichtlich funktionierte es etwas, denn die violette Femme fing nach einiger Zeit auch schon wieder an zu lächeln.

,,Ich bin froh, dass ich mich hinter dir versteckt habe, als mich die Wachen nach meinem Streich verfolgt haben '', kicherte sie etwas, was Optimus vermuten ließ, dass sie sich an die verärgerten Decepticons erinnerte, die ihr wegen der nicht explodierten Handgranate hinterher gerannt waren. ,,Was ist eigentlich bei euch so passiert, während ich weg war? … Abgesehen von dem Anschlag natürlich '', fragte Naria dann nach einiger Zeit. ,,Und wo sind Mom, Topspin und Zodiac?. ''

,,Nun '', wollte Optimus gerade anfangen zu erzählen und zog eine etwas traurige Miene, als Skylynx in die Höhle geeilt kam und ihn unterbrach.

,,Wir haben ein Signal geortet! '', meldete der Predacon mit seiner tiefen, metallisch klingenden Stimme. ,,Es kommt von einem Autobot in der Nähe von Skyscrapers. Aber auf den kommen einige Decepticons zu! ''

,,Habt ihr es genau überprüft? '', fragte Optimus, während er aufstand.

,,Ja '', sagte Skylynx und drehte sich zum Ausgang, um zu den anderen Predacons zu gehen. ,,Und übrigens '', fügte er dann noch leise hinzu, sodass seine Stimme einen leicht bedrohlichen Unterton bekam, ,,mach dir keine Sorgen, dass das eine Falle der Decepticons ist und wir euch Autobots vielleicht damit verraten könnten. Wir Predacons meinen es mit Loyalität sehr ernst! ''

Optimus sah den hellblauen Mech, der ohne weitere Worte aus der Höhle verschwand, nach und murrte dann etwas unverständliches.

,,Ich vermute mal, er ist gekränkt '', bemerkte Naria, die ihre Arme in die Hüfte stemmte.

,,Predacons sind bekannt für ihr gutes Gehör und daher hat Skylynx wahrscheinlich auch unser Gespräch mitbekommen, in dem du mich gefragt hast, ob ich ihm und den anderen beiden traue oder nicht '', antwortete Optimus. ,,Es verletzt ihre Ehre, wenn man nur vorgibt, ihnen gegenüber ehrlich oder loyal zu sein oder auch, wenn man nur vorgibt, ihnen zu vertrauen. ''

,,Und warum hast du dein Vertrauen dann nur vorgegeben? ''

,,Im Krieg muss man auf alles gefasst sein '', entgegnete der weiße Mech düster und drehte sich schließlich zum Ausgang. ,,Nun komm, wir sollten diesem Autobot helfen. ''

xxxxxxxxxxx

Zodiac wachte auf. Er hatte den Morgen über etwas geschlafen, da er in der ganzen Nacht am Eingang des Unterschlupfs Wache gehalten hatte. Müde rieb er sich die Optics und sah sich um. Vor dem Höhleneingang saßen Topspin und Deadlocked und unterhielten sich leise, kicherten manchmal und warfen sich gegenseitig einen kleinen Stein zu.

Gerade als Zodiac aufstehen wollte, bemerkten die beiden, dass er wach war und liefen deshalb zu ihm.

,,Du siehst müde aus '', kicherte Topspin, während sie ihrem Bruder beim Aufstehen half.

,,Bin ich auch '', antwortete dieser knapp. ,,Worüber habt ihr eben geredet? '', fragte er, als er auf den Beinen war.

,,Wir haben nur Geschichten ausgetauscht '', antwortete Deadlocked grinsend.

,,Aha '', gab Zodiac zurück und verschränkte ernst die Arme. ,,Ich hoffe ihr habt nebenbei auch Wache gehalten. ''

,,Ja, haben wir, oh allmächtiger Anführer '', knurrte Topspin und verdrehte die Optics. Offensichtlich schien ihr Zodiacs ernster Ton ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen.

,,Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder für ein Problem? '', fragte dieser mit einem gereizten Blick und drehte sich zu seiner Schwester. Die blaue Femme hatte wie ihr Bruder die Arme verschränkt und sah ihn trotzig an, während Deadlocked einige Schritte nach hinten auswich.

,,Mein Problem ist, dass du dich so verhältst, als wärst du unser Anführer '', knurrte Topspin erneut.

,,Während ihr beide schön herumtollt und euch Steinchen zuwerft, muss ja hier einer der Vernünftige sein! '', entgegnete Zodiac genervt. ,,Wer hält denn hier bitteschön die meiste Wache und überwacht zusätzlich die Signale? ''

,,Deadlocked und ich trauen uns wenigstens auch mal aus dem Unterschlupf heraus und schauen in der Umgebung nach anderen Autobots oder nach Decepticons, anstatt uns hier drinnen zu verkriechen! '', rief Topspin, die ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte und ihren Bruder verärgert ansah. ,,Und außerdem brauchst du auch gar nicht so zu tun, als wärst du beschäftigter als wir! ''

,,Leute? '', murmelte Deadlocked, der auf ein Hologramm mit einigen Punkten deutete, aber von den beiden streitenden Geschwistern vollkommen ignoriert wurde.

,,Ich verhalte mich nicht so! Ich muss aber die ganze Aufpasserei übernehmen, seitdem Mom weg ist! ''

,,Du übernimmst nicht mehr als wir! '', konterte Topspin, doch Zodiac verdrehte nur die Optics und sah die kleine Femme mit einem schief gelegten Kopf an.

,,Ich muss deine Wachschicht übernehmen, wenn du mal wieder in der Ecke sitzt und wie ein neugeborener Sparkling nach unseren Eltern jammerst! ''

,,Ich jammere nicht wie ein neugeborener Sparkling! '', schrie Topspin. ,,Im Gegensatz du dir mache ich mir nur Sorgen um Ma und Pa! ''

,,Leute… '', sagte Deadlocked etwas lauter und schien etwas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

,,Sei ruhig! '', knurrte Zodiac den jüngeren Mech an. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen und machte vor Schreck noch ein paar Schritte nach hinten, bis er die Höhlenwand erreichte. Wieder an seine Schwester gerichtet sagte Zodiac: ,,Wenn du denkst, dass ich mir um die beiden keine Sorgen mache, bist du dümmer, als ich dachte! ''

,,Wehe, du nennst mich noch einmal dumm! '', knurrte Topspin bedrohlich und machte zur Warnung einen Schritt auf ihren Bruder zu.

,,Du hast keine Ahnung vom Ernst des Lebens! Du bist ja schließlich nur ein kleiner Sparkling, der in seiner kunterbunten Welt herumtollen kann! ''

,,Ernst des Lebens?! '', rief Topspin spöttisch. ,,Du weißt doch nicht einmal, was diese Worte überhaupt heißen! ''

,,Leute! ''

Gerade als Topspin und Zodiac aus Wut aufeinander losgehen wollten, stellte sich Deadlocked zwischen die beiden und brachte sie zur Ruhe.

,,Vielleicht solltet ihr beiden mal aufhören, euch zu streiten, und hier drauf schauen! ''

Der neongrüne Mech aktivierte wieder ein Hologramm und deutete auf einige rote Punkte, die sich auf einen blauen Punkt zubewegten. Verwirrt sahen die beiden Geschwister das Hologramm an, bis Topspin zu erkennen schien, dass der blaue Punkt ihr Signal war und die roten Punkte die einiger Decepticons.

,,Oh nein, mein Signal '', murmelte die blaue Femme panisch und versuchte verzweifelt ihr Signal zu tarnen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Zodiac sah nochmal prüfend auf das Hologramm, mit dem er selber immer die Signale überwachte, aber erblickte nichts anderes als das, was auch auf Deadlockeds Hologramm zu sehen war. Einem innerlichen Impuls folgend griff er nach den Armen der beiden anderen Sparklinge und zerrte sie hinter sich her.

,,Wir müssen hier weg '', sagte er, als Deadlocked ihn fragte, was er vorhatte. Doch gerade bevor die drei entkommen konnten, standen mehrere relativ jung wirkende Decepticons vor ihnen und versperrten ihnen den Fluchtweg. Mit einem triumphierenden Blick sahen die größeren Mechs die drei Sparklinge an und krallten sie sich.

,,Der hier ist einer von uns '', sagte einer der Decepticons nach kurzer Zeit, woraufhin ein anderer zu seinem Kumpanen lief und Deadlocked genau betrachtete.

,,Stimmt … Lass ihn gehen. Er wurde bestimmt von den beiden Bots aufgehalten. ''

Der fremde Mech nickte, ließ Deadlocked, welcher sofort die Flucht ergriff, hinunter auf den Boden und wandte sich den anderen Decepticons zu.

,,Ich fass' es einfach nicht '', sagte Zodiac erstaunt und spöttisch zugleich. ,,Wir werden von Decepticons abgefangen und der zieht gleich Leine… ''

,,Er holt bestimmt nur Hilfe! '', rief Topspin ihm sauer zu, woraufhin sie lediglich einen schiefen Blick ihres Bruders kassierte.

,,Ja klar, wer's gla- … ''

,,Schweig! '', schrie einer der Decepticons Zodiac an, was diesen sofort zur Ruhe brachte. ,,Wenn einer von euch beiden nur noch ein klitzekleines Wort plappert '', drohte der große Mech daraufhin, ,,dann werden wir euch beide auf der Stelle töten! ''

Mit einem Schnipsen befahl der Anführer der Truppe seinen Kumpanen, die beiden Sparklinge fallen zu lassen und auf sie loszugehen. Ehe Topspin und Zodiac weglaufen konnten, kassierten sie heftige Tritte, Schläge und Schüsse. Verzweifelt sah Zodiac sich um und erkannte Deadlocked, der hinter einem nahe gelegenen Trümmerhaufen kauerte und verängstigt das Geschehen beobachtete.

,,Deadlocked! '', rief der dunkelrote Mech schließlich. ,,Hilf uns, bitte! ''

Für einen Moment schien es, als wollte der jüngere Mech wirklich aufstehen und den beiden Geschwistern helfen, aber Deadlocked lief bloß noch etwas weiter hinter den Trümmerhaufen.

,,Deadlocked! ''

Gerade wollte Zodiac dem neongrünen Mech wütend hinterher rennen, als er von einem der Decepticons in die Flanke getreten wurde und gegen einen Fels prallte. Benommen sah er noch, wie Topspin verzweifelt vor den anderen Decepticons wegrannte, aber trotzdem noch getroffen wurde.

 _Allspark, hilf uns! Ich will noch nicht sterben!_

Mit letzter Kraft gelang es Zodiac aufzustehen und vor seinem Angreifer zu fliehen. Einige Meter später stolperte er jedoch und fiel wieder hin.

,,Zeit für dein Ende, Autobot! '', knurrte der große Mech vor ihm zum Schlag ausholend. Zitternd sah sich Zodiac nach seiner Schwester um, sah aber nur flüchtig, wie sie benommen am Boden lag und von den anderen Decepticons ohne Pause verprügelt wurde. Dann blickte er wieder zu dem Decepticon, der immer noch vor ihm stand und zum Schlag ausholte. Als er keinen Ausweg aus der Situation mehr fand, kniff er lediglich die Optics zusammen und wartete auf den nächsten Schlag.

Überrascht sah Zodiac auf, als er ein Scheppern hörte, aber keinen Schlag spürte, sondern sehen konnte, wie ein großer, weißer Mech den Decepticon zur Seite rammte und ihm einige Schüsse verpasste. Ohne den Sparkling anzusehen, lief der Fremde zu den anderen Decepticons und schlug einen nach dem anderen mit nur ein paar Schlägen in die Flucht. Nachdem auch der letzte Decepticon verschwunden war, sammelte Zodiac nochmal seine Kräfte und lief zu Topspin, die bewusstlos am Boden lag. Der fremde Mech war inzwischen auch bei ihr und tastete vorsichtig die Wunden ab.

,,Ich denke, sie wird überleben '', sagte er mit einer verzerrten Stimme und nahm Topspin auf den Arm.

,,Wer… Wer bist du? '', fragte Zodiac vorsichtig, da er noch nicht ganz sicher war, ob es sich bei dem Fremden um einen Autobot oder einen Decepticon handelte. Dieser antwortete jedoch nicht, sondern deaktivierte eine Art Tarnmaske, die sein Gesicht verbarg. Als Zodiac den Mech vor sich erkannte, riss er erstaunt und erleichtert die Optics auf.

,,Dad? ''

Ohne auf eine Antwort seines Gegenübers zu warten, schnellte der dunkelrote Mech vor und umklammert die Person vor sich.

,,Wir sollten Topspin lieber ins Lager bringen und sie verarzten, anstatt jetzt hier in der Gegend zu stehen, Zodiac '', murmelte Optimus und sah seinen Sohn ernst an. Dieser ging einen Schritt nach hinten und blickte zu Boden.

,,Du hast wohl Recht… ''

Gerade als Optimus per Funk die Predacons nach einer Erdbrücke zurück zum Lager bat, kam Deadlocked hinter dem Trümmerhaufen, bei dem er sich versteckt hatte, hervor und tappste mit einem schüchternen Blick ein paar Schritte auf die anderen drei zu.

,,Deadlocked! '', knurrte Zodiac und wollte gerade auf den neongrünen Mech losgehen, als er von seinem Vater zurückgehalten wurde.

,,Wer ist das? '', fragte der weiße Mech. ,,Gehört er zu euch? ''

,,'Gehörte' trifft es wohl eher! Er hat sich versteckt und zugesehen, als uns die Decepticons verprügelt haben! Er hätte uns lieber helfen sollen! ''

,,Zodiac '', murmelte Deadlocked und setzte eine bedrückte Miene auf, ,,es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch beiden nicht geholfen habe. Ich… Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich machen sollte… ''

,,Könntet ihr das bitte später klären? '', fragte Optimus, der die beiden Sparklinge abwechselnd ansah. ,,Lasst uns erstmal ins Lager gehen. ''

Ohne weitere Worte drehte sich der große Mech um und lief in den blaugrünen Strudel der Erdbrücke. Mit einem giftigen Blick sah Zodiac dem jüngeren Mech hinterher und ging dann als letzter durch die Erdbrücke, die ihn zum Lager brachte…


	10. Chapter 10

**Die neue Fraktion**

Die Erdbrücke schloss sich mit einem lauten Zischen. Zodiac sah sich um und bemerkte, dass das Lager recht groß war. Es bestand aus mehreren großen Höhlen, in denen jeweils mit Leichtigkeit mehrere Cybertronier untergebracht werden konnten.

Mit Deadlocked werde ich mir aber ganz sicher keine Höhle teilen, knurrte er in Gedanken und blickte finster auf den neongrünen Mech, der zusammen mit Optimus und Topspin in eine nahe gelegene Höhle lief.

Der dunkelrote Mech sah sich weiter um und bemerkte nach kurzer Zeit drei große Mechs, einer von ihnen sogar noch größer als Optimus. Seltsam an den Mechs war die Farbe ihrer Optics, was Zodiac gleich vermuten ließ, dass es keine gewöhnlichen Cybertronier waren. Bevor er jedoch zu den Fremden gehen und sie fragen konnte, was sie für Cybertronier waren, hörte er eine Femme hinter sich seinen Namen rufen. Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er nur noch eine violette Lackierung, die schnell auf ihn zukam. Vorsichtig drückte sich Zodiac von der Femme weg und sah ihr überrascht ins Gesicht.

,,Naria! '', rief er dann freudig und lief wieder zu ihr, um sie zu umarmen. ,,Du bist ja auch hier! ''

,,Natürlich bin ich das '', lachte sie. ,,Was hattest du denn gedacht, wo ich sonst bin? ''

,,Naja… Ich dachte, sie hätten dich getötet. Dich, Mom und Dad… ''

,,Um uns zu töten, brauchen die Decepticons schon einiges mehr, als Wachen und nutzlose Drohungen '', grinste Naria.

,,Aber sie haben vielleicht Mom… Als wir aus der Stadt geflohen sind, hat sie die Wachen abgelenkt und uns somit Zeit zur Flucht verschafft '', antwortete Zodiac mit einem gesenkten Blick.

,,Vielleicht '', sagte Naria daraufhin und sah ihrem Bruder in die Optics. ,,Aber wie Mom jetzt sagen würde: Denk immer positiv. ''

Lächelnd legte sie ihre Arme nochmal um Zodiac, bevor sie sich wieder erhob und zu der Höhle lief, in die Optimus mit Topspin und Deadlocked gegangen war. Gerade als die beiden in die Höhle gehen konnten, kam ihnen Darksteel entgegen und versperrte ihnen den Weg.

,,Ihr bleibt besser draußen '', sagte er.

,,Topspin ist unsere Schwester '', konterte Naria und versuchte sich an Darksteel vorbei zu quetschen, doch der blaue Mech schubste sie bloß wieder zurück.

,,Das mag sein '', knurrte er, ,,aber Optimus hat mir gesagt, dass sie verletzt ist und ich sie behandeln soll! Und bis ich das nicht getan habe, geht keiner in diese Höhle außer mir und Optimus, klar? ''

Zodiac sah den Predacon nun auch etwas verärgert an und verschränkte die Arme.

,,Dann schick Deadlocked da raus! ''

,,Das habe ich gerade vor '', antwortete Darksteel und lief in die Höhle. Nach kurzer Zeit kam Deadlocked aus der Höhle getappt und blickte zu den beiden Geschwistern.

,,Du bist Deadlocked? '', fragte Naria neugierig, während sie den neongrünen Mech von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. ,,Du siehst aus wie ein Decepticon… ''

,,Ich… Ich war auch einer '', sagte er. ,,Aber ich will jetzt ein Autobot sein. Ganz sicher. ''

,,Pah, wer's glaubt! '', knurrte Zodiac und machte wütend einen Schritt auf Deadlocked zu bis er von Naria zurückgehalten wurde.

,,Zodiac '', murmelte Deadlocked, ,, ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut. Was muss ich denn sonst noch tun, damit du mir glaubst? ''

,,Von hier verschwinden! ''

Während Zodiac sein Gegenüber wieder grimmig ansah, musterte Naria die beiden Sparklinge offensichtlich verwirrt.

,,Was tut ihm denn Leid? '', fragte sie schließlich. ,,Warum bist du so sauer auf Deadlocked? ''

,,Als wir von den Decepticons verprügelt wurden und ich ihn um Hilfe gebeten habe, hat der einfach Leine gezogen! '', knurrte der dunkelrote Mech sauer.

,,Wie gesagt, es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht geholfen habe. Ich wusste nur einfach nicht, wie ich helfen sollte! ''

Deadlockeds Stimme bekam langsam einen verzweifelten Unterton, da er offensichtlich das Missverständnis endlich aus dem Weg räumen wollte. Zodiac indessen war aber nur weiterhin sauer auf den neongrünen Mech.

Gerade als der dunkelrote Mech an ihm vorbei und in die Höhle laufen wollte, kamen Optimus und Darksteel hinaus und sahen die beiden Sparklinge und Naria an.

,,Wie geht es Topspin? '', fragte die violette Femme.

,,Sie ist am Hals und Kopf verletzt und hat einige Schrammen am Körper, aber sie wird durchkommen '', antwortete Darksteel. ,,Ich habe ihr etwas zur Schmerzlinderung gegeben, nachdem sie wieder aufgewacht ist '', fügte er dann noch hinzu und sah dann auf Naria, die etwas knurrte.

,,Das werden diese dämlichen Cons noch bereuen! Nächstes Mal werfe ich denen 'ne Handgranate vor die Füße, in der der Kern noch drin ist! ''

,,Fang doch gleich mit dem da an '', antwortete Zodiac und deutete auf Deadlocked.

,,Zodiac, was soll das? '', fragte Optimus seinen Sohn mit ernstem Blick. ,,Hatte sich Deadlocked nicht bereits bei dir entschuldigt? ''

,,Ja schon '', stammelte Zodiac, der nicht verstehen wollte, warum sein Vater den neongrünen Mech versuchte zu schützen. ,,Aber trotzdem ist er ein Verräter! ''

Optimus schüttelte den Kopf und hockte sich vor Zodiac, der ihn trotzig ansah.

,,Deadlocked ist kein Verräter '', sagte er schließlich und warf einen Kurzen Blick auf den jungen Mech hinter sich. ,,Er wäre zum Beispiel erst dann einer, wenn er jetzt zu den Decepticons laufen und ihnen alles über uns erzählen würde. ''

,,Und warum hat er dann den Schutz der Decepticons genossen, während Topspin und ich von denen verprügelt wurden? ''

,,Dafür, dass die Decepticons ihn verschonten und euch beide nicht, kann er nichts '', antwortete Optimus. ,, Ich bin mir sicher, dass er euch auf irgendeine Art helfen wollte, aber einfach keinen Weg fand, dies zu tun. Er hat sich doch auch inzwischen entschuldigt. Ist es für dich wirklich so schwer, ihm zu verzeihen? ''

,,Naja, ich… '', murmelte Zodiac und merkte langsam, wie die Wut in ihm verschwand und ein leichtes Bedauern ihn überkam. ,,Nein… Ist es nicht. ''  
Zodiac faltete die Hände und tappte mit einem gesenkten Blick zu Deadlocked.

,,Ich nehm' deine Entschuldigung an '', sagte der dunkelrote Mech schließlich. ,,Und… Entschuldigung, dass ich so ein Idiot zu dir war. ''

,,Schon gut '', antwortete Deadlocked. ,,Freunde? '', fragte er anschließend und hielt Zodiac seine Hand hin. Dieser lächelte etwas und schlug ein.

,,Gut '', sagte Optimus kurz darauf und erhob sich, ,,wo das nun geklärt ist, sollte ich euch beiden erst einmal die anderen Teamkollegen vorstellen. ''

Ohne auf eine Reaktion der beiden Sparklinge zu warten, winkte Optimus die drei Predacons zu sich und zeigte nacheinander auf sie.

,,Dies sind Predaking, der Anführer der Predacons und seine beiden Predacon-Brüder Darksteel und Skylynx. ''

,,Die sind echt Predacons? '', ertönte eine krächzende Stimme aus der Höhle, in der Topspin liegen sollte.

,,Topspin! '', rief Zodiac und lief zu seiner kleinen Schwester, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. ,,Wie geht's dir? '', fragte er daraufhin, während er die blaue Femme betrachtete.

,,Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll… '', antwortete sie, ,,ich fühl' mich wie Schrott. ''

Topspins Blick wanderte hoch und blieb auf Naria haften, die sie lächelnd ansah. Sofort machte sich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der blauen Femme breit. ,,Und? Ein paar Cons erwischt? ''

,,So in etwa '', entgegnete Naria lachend. ,,Ich kann dir nachher mal von meinem letzten Streich erzählen '', fügte sie noch hinzu und blickte plötzlich nachdenklich drein. ,,Ich habe sogar schon die Idee für einen neuen Streich. ''

,,Darf ich da mitmachen? '', grinste Topspin.

,,Nein '', sagte Optimus, bevor Naria antworten konnte. ,,Du solltest lieber hier im Lager bleiben, bis es deinen Wunden besser geht. ''

Der große Mech lief einen Schritt auf Topspin und Zodiac zu und hockte sich vor sie.

,,Nun kommt erstmal her, ihr beiden. Ich habe euch noch nicht richtig begrüßt. ''

Die beiden Sparklinge lächelten kurz und liefen dann zu ihrem Vater, der sie in den Arm nahm. Einen Moment lang verharrten die drei in der Umarmung bis Naria schließlich noch dazukam. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich dann wieder voneinander und sahen sich gegenseitig lächelnd an.

,,Ich hab' eine Frage '', bemerkte Zodiac daraufhin. Optimus sah zu ihm und nickte, als Zeichen, dass der dunkelrote Mech weiter reden konnte. ,,Wenn die Predacons zu den Predacons gehören und du und Naria zu den Autobots… Wie heißt ihr dann zusammen? Die Predabots? ''

,,Das dynamische Quintett der unbesiegbaren Autobots und Predacons '', kicherte Topspin und sah kurz zu den Predacons, die jedoch emotionslos im Lager standen.

,,Um ehrlich zu sein '', antwortete Optimus nachdenklich, ,,darüber haben wir uns noch keine wirklichen Gedanken gemacht. Und um noch ehrlicher zu sein, kümmert es mich auch nicht großartig, wie wir unsere Allianz jetzt bezeichnen. Wir sollten uns um wichtigeres sorgen. ''

,,Aber Zodiac und mich kümmert es! '', jammerte Topspin und verschränkte trotzig die Arme.

Optimus verdrehte die Optics.

,,Nagut. Dann mach mir aber einen Vorschlag. ''

,,Hmm… '', murmelte Topspin und sah nachdenklich zu Boden. ,,Wie Zodiac vorhin meinte, Predabots? ''

Topspin sah ihren Vater mit einem breiten Grinsen an, doch dieser schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

,,Klingt, als wären wir alle Predacons '', gab Deadlocked sein Kommentar dazu.

,,Hmm… '', murmelte Topspin erneut und sah sich in der Gegen um. ,,Vielleicht die Remixer oder Mixer? Weil wir eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Fraktionen sind? ''

Nun sah Topspin Optimus mit einem eher schiefen Grinsen an, aber dieser schüttelte lediglich wieder den Kopf.

,,Wir sind keine menschlichen Küchengeräte. ''

,,Vielleicht sollten wir den Namen aus unserer gegenwärtigen Situation oder unserem gegenwärtigen Standpunkt bilden '', meinte Naria daraufhin, was Optimus nachdenklich in die Ferne schauen ließ.

,,Nun, wir befinden uns in der Nähe von Neotech und Crystal City '', antwortete er dann nach einiger Zeit. ,,Und wir leisten Widerstand gegen die Decepticons… Was könnte man daraus bilden? ''

,,Die Demotechs; wir demonstrieren gegen die Decepticons '', lachte Topspin, die erst nach einiger Zeit bemerkte, dass sie von den anderen – selbst von Zodiac – schiefe Blicke erntete.

,,Wie wäre es mit den Revolution Techs? '', warf Darksteel ein und sah die anderen erwartungsvoll an.

,,Oder kurz Revotechs? '', entgegnete Skylynx, der seinen Kopf in Darksteels Richtung drehte. ,,Würde immerhin zu Autobots, Decepticons und Predacons passen. ''

,,Das klingt auch irgendwie cool '', fügte Topspin hinzu und schaute zu ihrem Bruder, der ihr zunickte.

,,Dann sei es so '', sagte Optimus, während er die Arme in die Hüfte stemmte. ,,Ab heute wird es eine neue Fraktion der Cybertronier geben – Die Revotechs. Diese Fraktion besteht aus allen, die sich dem Widerstand gegen die Decepticons angeschlossen haben und anschließen wollen... ''

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leider ist hier momentan erst mal Schluss... Ihr Computer hat den Geist aufgegeben, und bis sie alles wieder hinbekommt, dauert es noch etwas. Aber sie schreibt definitiv weiter.


	11. Chapter 11 Der Streich

Hi!

Sky hat es endlich geschafft, ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen!

Und hier ist es!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Nacht war klar und ließ die Sterne am dunklen Himmel heller leuchten als sonst. Die Ruhe legte sich wie ein gewaltiger Schatten nach und nach über die Stadt in der Ferne, dann über den Rest der Landschaft. Die Lichter der Häuser schwanden, während die Monde alles in ein silbriges Weiß tauchten. Das ferne Grummeln von Donnern ertönte hier und da und verschwand schneller als es kam. Ab und zu flogen einige Raumschiffe über das Lager; zu hoch, als dass man ihre genaue Größe hätte erkennen können. Im Lager selbst war es still. Die Predacons hielten Wache und die Sparklinge Stasis. Am Rande des Lagers, auf einem zusammengestapelten Haufen aus Altmetallresten, saß Naria und sah in die Sterne, während Optimus in seinem Versteck weilte und über die Pläne zur Befreiung der Autobots aus den Klauen der tyrannischen Decepticons nachdachte.

Zodiac öffnete seine Optics. Um ihn herum war es so dunkel, dass er nur noch leichte Konturen erkennen konnte, die ihn vermuten ließen, dass dort die Höhlenwände waren. Das einzige schwache Licht kam vom Höhleneingang, das mit einigen wenigen Strahlen die Wände erhellte. Gerade als Zodiac sich wieder zum Schlafen legen wollte, hörte er ein leises Tappen, das vom Eingang kam. Schnell hob der dunkelrote Mech seinen Kopf, um zu sehen wer da kam und erkannte noch leicht die schwachen Konturen einer Femme. Da diese für Topspin zu groß war, schlussfolgerte Zodiac, dass es Naria war.

,,Bereit, den Decepticons zu zeigen, dass wir noch da sind? '', flüsterte diese mit einer Stimme, die eindeutig Naria gehörte. Zodiac nickte und ergriff ihre Hand, mit der er ruckartig vom Boden hochgezogen wurde. Er streckte kurz seine Gliedmaßen und lief der violetten Femme schließlich hinterher. Sein Blick wanderte quer über den Hauptplatz des Lagers, auf dem einige leere Höhlen ruhten. Am Ende des Lagers stand die Erdbrücke, deren teilweise rostiges Gestell in den dunklen Himmel empor ragte. Schon beinahe zeremoniell standen die Predacons und Optimus um dieses Gerät versammelt und verfolgten mit starren Blicken die Schritte der beiden anderen.

,,Hier '', sagte Naria, während sie Zodiac eine Dose mit Lackspray zuwarf. ,,Die wirst du brauchen.''

Zodiac fing die Dose auf und betrachtete sie kurz, ehe sein Blick zu Optimus wanderte, welcher scheinbar besorgt auf seinen Sohn hinabsah.

,,Seid bitte vorsichtig… Und beeilt euch '', mahnte der weiße Mech.

,,Das werden wir '', versicherte Naria ihm. Die violette Femme sah kurz zu Zodiac, welcher ihr zunickte und sich mit ihr vor die Erdbrücke stellte. Auf ein Zeichen von ihr aktivierte Skylynx diese, woraufhin ein großer blaugrüner Strudel mit einem lauten Zischen vor den beiden Autobots erschien. Zodiac kniff seine Optics bei dem grellen Licht zusammen, um keinen optikalen Schaden davonzutragen. Gerade als er mit Naria durch die Erdbrücke gehen wollte, hörte er jemanden hinter sich rennen. Nachdem er sich zu dem Geräusch umgedreht hatte, erkannte er Topspin, die mit fragender Miene auf ihren Bruder zugeflitzt kam.

,,Wohin geht ihr? '', fragte sie daraufhin und sah die anderen erwartungsvoll an.

,,Wir gehen in die Stadt '', antwortete Naria und fing plötzlich an zu grinsen. ,,Wir wollen Megatrons Statue ein wenig bekritzeln.''

Mit einem flüchtigen Blick deutete die violette Femme auf die Dose, die Zodiac in seiner Hand hatte.

,,Darf ich mitkommen? '', fragte Topspin begeistert, aber wurde schnell von Optimus unterbrochen.

,,Nein, darfst du nicht. Du bist noch zu jung. ''

,,Und Zodiac ist etwa nicht zu jung? '', fragte die blaue Femme mit einem Blick, der verriet, dass sie den großen Mech nicht verstand.

,,Zodiac ist doppelt so alt wie du, Topspin '', antwortete Optimus ernst. ,,Er kann besser auf sich aufpassen. ''

,,Und nur weil er älter ist als ich darf er mitkommen? Da können doch auch gleich du oder die anderen mitkommen, ihr seid tausendmal älter als Zodiac oder ich! ''

Topspin murrte kurz und verschränkte ihre Arme.

,,Wir können nicht mitkommen '', entgegnete Optimus, der scheinbar versuchte, Topspin noch mit ruhiger Stimme zu besänftigen. ,,Wenn wir Naria begleiten würden, wäre das Risiko entdeckt zu werden viel zu hoch. Andererseits möchte ich Naria auch nicht alleine gehen lassen und genau deswegen kommt Zodiac mit ihr mit, verstehst du? ''

Topspin murrte erneut, bevor sie kehrtmachte und zu ihrem Unterschlupf zurücklief. Zodiac sah ihr nach, bis sie vollends im Schatten des Eingangs verschwunden war und wandte sich schließlich wieder zur Erdbrücke. Auf Narias Frage hin, ob er bereit wäre, nickte er kurz, dann lief er der violetten Femme hinterher. Zügig rannten die beiden durch den blaugrünen Strudel, bis sie ihr Ziel – eine kleine Seitengasse in Skyscrapers – erreichten. Dort sah sich Zodiac kurz um, doch er hatte leichte Schwierigkeiten, in der Dunkelheit überhaupt etwas zu erkennen. Mit etwas Mühe erblickte er neben sich die alten Überreste verrosteter Gebäudeteile, die von den zerstörten Wolkenkratzern aus dem ersten Krieg kommen mussten. Im Vergleich zu ihnen sahen die jetzigen Wolkenkratzer wie die Häuser einer frisch gebauten Stadt aus.

,,Folg mir ", flüsterte Naria und schlich in geduckter Haltung die Wände der Gasse bis zur Kreuzung entlang. Zodiac tappte ihr so leise wie er konnte hinterher. Leise kichernd musste er sich vorstellen, wie Megatron aussehen würde, wenn er zum Stadtzentrum käme und dort seine zugekritzelte Statue erblickte.

„Shht ", mahnte Naria den kleinen Mech, der augenblicklich mit dem Kichern aufhörte und sie mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen ansah. Vorsichtig lief er der Femme wieder hinterher, als sie rasch um die Ecke bog und zur nächsten Seitengasse rannte. Wachsam sahen die beiden sich um, ob sie von irgendwelchen Wachen entdeckt worden waren, doch als dem nicht so schien, preschten sie aus der Gasse hervor und rannten wieder zur nächsten. Dies taten sie, bis sie letztendlich am Stadtzentrum angekommen waren und die große Statue sehen konnten. Zodiac erblickte auch noch einige letzte Cybertronier, die vermutlich in ihre Wohnungen wollten oder zur Spätschicht ihres Dienstes mussten. Er versteckte sich kurz hinter Naria, als er zwei Wachen, die sich miteinander unterhielten, auf die Seitengasse zukommen hörte, in der er und Naria sich versteckten. Schweigsam wie ein Grab und mit vor Aufregung weit aufgerissenen Optics sah er, wie die beiden Wachen die Gasse passierten, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Blick hineinzuwerfen.

,,Das war knapp ", murmelte Zodiac erleichtert. Naria sah indessen leicht um die Ecke und schüttelte dann den Kopf als Zeichen, dass die beiden Decepticons weg waren.

,,Ich zähle bis drei und dann rennen wir so schnell wir können zur anderen Straßenseite, ja? '', versichterte sich Naria bei Zodiac, woraufhin dieser nickte. ,,Also gut '', fuhr sie fort. ,,Eins, zwei, drei! ''

So schnell ihn seine Füße tragen konnten, lief der dunkelrote Mech seiner Schwester hinterher. Er sah sich dabei nicht nach möglichen Wachen um, sondern ließ sich von der Angst, entdeckt zu werden, scheuchen, was ihn sogar beinahe schneller als Naria laufen ließ. Als die beiden dann endlich auf der anderen Seite angekommen waren, versteckte sich Zodiac erst einmal wieder hinter Naria, die schnell nach den Decepticons sah.

,,Ich sehe jeweils zwei bis drei Wachen an jeder Kreuzung '', meldete sie leise. ,,Wenn wir schnell sind und und immer an den Hauswänden entlang schleichen, können sie uns nicht entdecken. "

,,Ok '', entgegnete Zodiac kurz und wartete darauf, dass Naria ihm das Zeichen gab, um weiter zu rennen. Dies dauerte nicht lang und so schlichen die beiden so schnell sie konnten an den Hauswänden entlang, bis sie Megatrons Statue zum Greifen nah waren. Kurz bevor sie hochkletterten, erklärte Naria ihrem kleinen Bruder noch einmal, wie der Plan war. Zodiac nickte am Ende wieder, woraufhin seine Schwester ihm auf die Statue half. Mühselig konnte der dunkelrote Mech sich an den leblosen Metallplatten der Statue festhalten, als er mit seinem Fuß den Halt verlor und hinunterzufallen drohte. Naria kletterte indessen schnell auf seine Höhe und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Nachdem Zodiac wieder sicher war, kletterte er weiter hoch. Einige Augenblicke später fand der Sparkling sich dann auf der Schulter der Statue wieder, von der aus er auf den gesamten Stadtplatz blicken konnte. Er musste sich daran erinnern, wie voll es auf diesem Platz noch war, als für die kurze Zeit Frieden herrschte. Hunderte, tausende von Cybertroniern waren hier entlanggelaufen, um sich mit Freunden zu treffen, sich zu unterhalten oder um anderen Dinge zu tun. Jetzt waren nur noch vereinzelt einige Cybertronier zu sehen, die schweigsam an den Wachen neben den Straßen vorbeiliefen.

,,Du bekritzelst die Statue und ich halte dich währenddessen fest, damit du nicht abrutschst, ja? ", riss Naria Zodiac aus seinen Gedanken. Leicht erschrocken sah der dunkelrote Mech zu seiner Schwester, aber nickte dann verständlich. Kurz darauf begab er sich zum Rand und beugte sich etwas über. Dann sah er zu Naria und ergriff ihre Hand, um sich festhalten zu können.

,,Was meinst du? ", fragte er mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen. ,,Soll ich unser Zeichen auf das Gesicht sprühen? "

,,Klar ", antwortete Naria ebenfalls grinsend. ,,Nur pass auf, dass dich die Wachen nicht sehen.''

Zodiac tappte vorsichtig am Rand der Schulter entlang, bis er in der Reichweite des Kopfes war. Schnell nahm der die Lackspraydose und begann sorgfältig das Zeichen der Revotechs auf das Gesicht der Statue zu sprühen. Zuerst malte er den Predacon in der Mitte des Zeichens, dann den Kreis im Hintergrund und zuletzt kamen die drei Pfeilspitzen, die wie ein Dreieck um den Kreis angeordnet waren.

,,Ist das gut so? '', fragte der dunkelrote Mech, während er seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte, um Naria sehen zu können.

,,Ich kann es nicht sehen '', antwortete die Femme, ,,aber es sieht bestimmt gut aus. Fehlt nur noch der Spruch. ''

,,Was soll ich denn schreiben? '', fragte Zodiac kurz darauf und überlegte sich nebenbei selbst einige eindrucksvolle Sprüche, die er unter das Zeichen schreiben könnte.

,,Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht sowas wie… Irgendwann werden wir jeden einzelnen von euch Decepticons erwischen… ''

,,Hmm, das klingt ziemlich gut '', antwortete Zodiac grinsend und schüttelte die Lackspraydose kurz, bevor er damit anfing, den Spruch unter das Revotech-Zeichen zu sprühen. Gerade jedoch als er damit anfing, hörte er vom Fuß der Statue eine Person etwas rufen, jedoch zu leise, als dass er es verstanden hätte. Als der dunkelrote Mech schließlich einen kurzen Blick nach unten warf, bemerkte er, dass es Wachen waren, die ihn entdeckt hatten und nun die Waffen auf ihn richteten. ,,Naria, wir haben Besuch! '', rief er der violetten Femme zu, die ihn augenblicklich zu sich zog und nach einem Fluchtweg Ausschau hielt.

,,Schnell '', sagte sie. ,,Da lang! ''

Mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung deutete sie auf ein nahegelegenes Hausdach, doch Zodiac sah Naria nur mit einem schiefen Blick an.

,,Du willst, dass ich da draufspringe? Das schaffe ich doch niemals! ''

,,Doch '', konterte die Femme und faltete ihre Hände, ,,wenn ich dich werfe. ''

Zodiac sah seine Schwester nur mit einem noch schieferen Blick an, aber nickte dann schließlich und stellte sich mit seinem Fuß auf ihre Hände, die sie auseinander gefaltet hatte. Dann sammelte Naria ihre ganze Kraft zusammen und warf Zodiac zum Hausdach. Hoffend sah sie dem dunkelroten Mech nach, der tatsächlich so weit flog, dass er es bis zum Hausdach hätte schaffen können. Doch bevor er dieses erreichte, aktivierte eine der Wachen unten auf dem Platz ihre Waffe und Schoss Zodiac damit ab. Ohne eine Chance auszuweichen wurde der Sparkling getroffen und stürzte bewusstlos zu Boden.

,,Zodiac! '', schrie ihm Naria hinterher und kletterte so schnell sie konnte von der Statue, um die Wachen von dem kleinen Mech fernzuhalten.

,,Wehe ihr verdammten Cons tut ihm noch etwas an! ''

,,Wie niedlich '', grinste einer der beiden großen Decepticons lediglich. ,,Ein kleiner Autobot-Wurm will ihresgleichen schützen. ''

,,Ich heule gleich Kühlflüssigkeit '', lachte die andere Wache und aktivierte die Waffe, doch bevor der Mech schießen konnte, rannte Naria auf ihn zu und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Tritt ins Gesicht.

,,Jetzt kannst du gerne heulen ", antwortete sie mit einem frechen Grinsen, während sie versuchte, Zodiac zu packen und mit ihm zu verschwinden. Doch gerade als die Femme nach seinem Arm griff, schoss eine der Wachen sie an und schleuderte sie von ihrem Bruder weg. Zügig rappelte Naria sich daraufhin wieder auf, nur um mit ansehen zu müssen, wie Zodiac von den Wachen gepackt wurde und durch eine kleine Erdbrücke gezogen wurde. Wild entschlossen, ihren kleinen Bruder wiederzuholen, startete die violette Femme einen neuen Angriff. Sie wich gekonnt den Schüssen der Decepticons aus, während sie auf diese zu rannte und selbst einige Schüsse abfeuerte. Als fast alle der Wachen durch die Erdbrücke verschwunden waren, rannte Naria nur noch schneller, um sie einzuholen, doch als sie bei den letzten Decepticons ankam, sprangen diese in den blaugrünen Wirbel hinein, der sich augenblicklich mit einem lauten Zischen schloss und die violette Femme alleine auf dem großen Platz zurückließ.

Naria konnte nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war. Sie wusste nur, dass sie alleine keine Chance hatte, ihren Bruder zu retten und so beschloss sie, erstmal zum Lager zurückzukehren und einen Rettungsplan mit den anderen auszuarbeiten…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!

R&R bitte!


	12. Chapter 12 Gutes und Schlechtes

Hi!

Nach langer Zeit endlich wieder ein Update!

Viel Spaß!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 10 – Gutes und Schlechtes

Topspin lag wach in ihrem Versteck, das sie sich für gewöhnlich mit ihrem Bruder teilte. Sie konnte nicht schlafen, da sie immer noch sauer war, dass sie nicht Naria bei ihrem Streich mithelfen durfte. Sie hatte sonst immer die spaßigen Sachen zusammen mit ihrem Bruder erlebt und bevor ihre große Schwester an die Akademie gegangen war, hatte sie ebenfalls viele der Späße mitgemacht. So empfand es die kleine Femme daher als ungerecht, dass sie nicht mit durfte.

Sie setzte sich auf. Draußen vor der Höhle hörte sie einige Stimmen, die sich in einem recht stürmischen Ton unterhielten. Was dort nur vor sich ging...

Die kleine Femme stand schließlich auf und begab sich nach draußen, wo sie Optimus, eine besorgte Naria und die drei Predacons sah - jedoch kein Anzeichen von Zodiac.

,,Topspin, bitte geh wieder rein ", bat Optimus sie, als er sie bemerkt hatte, woraufhin die kleine Femme lediglich den Kopf schief legte und sich umsah.

,,Wo ist Zodiac? "

,,Er ist... ", wollte Naria anfangen zu sprechen, doch sie wurde von Optimus unterbrochen.

,,Das erzählen wir dir später, Topspin, doch bitte gehe jetzt wieder in deinen Unterschlupf. "

Die blaue Femme legte den Kopf bei dieser Antwort noch schiefer und sie merkte, wie die Wut in ihr wieder aufzusteigen begann. Für sie war es unverständlich, warum sie nicht erfahren durfte, wo sich ihr Bruder aufhielt.

,,Erst lässt du mich nicht mit in die Stadt und jetzt darf ich nicht wissen, wo Zodiac ist? ", protestierte sie. ,,Jetzt sag es mir schon! "

Optimus sah Topspin ernst an, aber nach kurzer Zeit schloss er für einen Moment die Optics und fuhr mit ruhiger Stimme fort.  
,,Zodiac wurde von den Decepticons gefangen genommen. Wir sind gerade dabei, uns zu überlegen, wie wir ihn retten können. "

,,Er ist wo?! ", fragte Topspin geschockt, während sie zwischen Naria und Optimus hin und her sah. ,,Beim Allspark, sagt mir bitte, dass ihr ihn zurückholen könnt. "

,,Mit Sicherheit ", antwortete ihr Vater tröstend, ,,nur einfach wird es nicht. Aber sei dir gewiss, dass wir alles in unserer Macht stehende tun werden, um Zodiac zu retten. " Ihm schien Topspins Blick nicht entgangen zu sein, der ihn traurig anstarrte. Der weiße Mech nahm sie daher in den Arm und strich ihr sachte über den Kopf, um sie zu beruhigen.

,,Wäre ich doch bloß mitgekommen ", murmelte die kleine Femme, während sie den Kopf in der Schulter ihres Vaters vergrub.

,,Nein, Topspin ", antwortete Optimus und drückte sie leicht von sich weg, um ihr mit einem ernsten Blick zu entgegnen, ,,ich hätte euch alle nicht gehen lassen dürfen. "

Der weiße Mech stand auf und blickte um sich.

,,Ab sofort werden nur noch Predaking, Skylynx, Darksteel und ich aus dem Lager gehen und Naria nur noch unter meiner Aufsicht ", verkündete der Prime daraufhin und verließ ohne weitere Worte den Platz. Topspin setzte sich daraufhin mit traurigem Blick auf den Boden und wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sie wollte unbedingt ihren Bruder retten, aber auch sie wusste nicht wie. Vermutlich war er auf das Kriegsschiff der Decepticons gebracht worden. Vermutlich sogar zu Megatron höchstpersönlich. Wenn dem so war, dann wäre es so gut wie unmöglich, ihn von dort zu befreien. Und wenn er nicht auf dem Schiff war, dann war er in einem der unzähligen Kriegsgefängnisse, in denen es lange Zeit dauern würde, ihn zu finden.

Naria lief zu Topspin und setzte sich neben die kleine Femme auf den Boden, während sie den Arm um sie legte.

,,Wir werden uns Zodiac schon wieder zurückholen '', sagte die violette Femme tröstend. ,,Das verspreche ich dir. Die Cons werden es noch derartig bereuen, dass sie ihn uns weggenommen haben! ''

,,Spielen wir den Cons dann wieder einen Streich? '', wollte Topspin kurz darauf wissen und musste bei dem Gedanken leicht lächeln.

,,Ja, dann spielen wir ihnen wieder einen Streich '', antwortete Naria grinsend und strich der kleinen Femme sorgsam die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Die beiden waren gerade dabei aufzustehen, als Optimus den Platz wieder betrat und sich zu den drei Predacons begab, die an der Erdbrücke standen.

,,Wo willst du hin? '', fragte Naria ihn, woraufhin er sich umdrehte und seine Tarnmaske aktivierte.

,,Ich werde nochmal in die Stadt gehen. Vor deiner Rettung bin ich auf einen Autobot gestoßen, vielleicht kann ich sie und einige andere Autobots noch für die Revotechs gewinnen. ''

Optimus wandte sich wieder der Erdbrücke zu. Er gab Skylynx ein Zeichen, dass dieser das Gerät aktivieren sollte und nachdem sich der blaugrüne Strudel geöffnet hatte, traten die Predacons hindurch. Kurz bevor Optimus auch durch die Erdbrücke ging, hielt er an und drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite.

,,Naria, pass auf Topspin und Deadlocked auf. Und halte dich bereit, falls wir im Notfall eine Brücke brauchen. ''

Mit diesen Worten drehte er seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne und verschwand im blaugrünen Strudel, der sich daraufhin schloss.

Die Tür zum Gefangenenraum, öffnete sich und Megatron trat zusammen mit Firestike und einigen Wachen hindurch. Standfire hing müde am Ende des Raumes. Als sie ihren Kopf hob, erkannte sie verschwommen, wie die Wachen etwas Dunkelrotes hinter sich herschleiften, das sie ebenfalls an elektromagnetische Fesseln gebunden hatten. Sie liefen neben die weiße Femme und fesselten die dunkelrote Person neben ihr. Als Standfire ihre Optics etwas weiter öffnete und sich ihre Sicht klarte, fuhr ihr ein mächtiger Schock wie ein Schuss durch ihren Körper.

,,Zodiac?! '', schrie sie fragend, woraufhin sie Megatrons und Firestrikes Aufmerksamkeit bekam.

,,Zwei von fünf hätten wir schonmal '', grinste Firestrike und krallte ihre Fingerspitzen in Standfires Kehle. ,,Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dann bekommen wir auch noch die anderen drei. "

Die weiße Femme ignorierte die beiden Decepticons vor sich und sah stattdessen wie gelähmt zu ihrem Sohn. Dieser rührte sich nicht, aber das leichte Glühen das von seinen halb geschlossenen Optics kam, zeigte ihr, dass er noch lebte. Er musste wohl bewusstlos sein, sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich auf seine Mutter reagiert.

,,Versuch's ruhig weiter, der hört nicht auf dich ", antwortete ihr Firestrike mit einem abwertenden Ton.

,,Weißt du, Standfire '', begann Megatron nach kurzer Zeit, ,,meine Wachen haben mir erzählt, wie sie dieses dreckige Etwas von einem Autobot-Sparkling schnappen konnten. Sie haben mir erzählt, was er getan hat und ich bin der Meinung, dass er dafür eine angemessene Strafe erhält… Was meinst du dazu? ''

Der silberne Mech stellte sich vor die weiße Femme und legte den Kopf schief, während er sie mit einem giftigen Blick betrachtete, doch diese verzog bloß ihr Gesicht.

,,Was hat er denn so schlimmes gemacht? '', fragte sie mit zugekniffenen Optics. ,,Dir einen Kieselstein an den Kopf geworfen? ''

Bevor Megatron darauf antworten konnte, schnellte Firestrike vor und gab Standfire eine kräftige Ohrfeige.

,,Für die nächste Frechheit bekommst du den Elektroschocker zu spüren, Autobot-Abschaum! '', knurrte die Decepticon-Commandantin. Kurz sah es so aus, als wollte sie Standfire noch eine weitere Ohrfeige geben, aber sie wurde von Megatron zurückgehalten.

,,Ich habe eine bessere Idee '', erklärte der Mech daraufhin. ,,Wir lassen sie selbst über die Strafe für ihren Sohn entscheiden, schließlich '' - Megatron grinste seine Sparkmate verschlagen an - ,,ist sie ja seine Mutter, nicht? ''

Firestrike begann ebenfalls mit einem gerissenen Grinsen und sah zwischen der Autobot-Femme und dem Decepticon-Anführer hin und her, als dieser weitersprach.

,,Es versteht sich natürlich von selbst, dass die Strafe nicht zu gering ausfallen sollte, denn andernfalls würde der kleine ja nichts daraus lernen. ''

,,Ich würde irgendetwas mit Qualen oder gar dem Tode in Erwägung ziehen '', antwortete die Commandantin.

,,Nun gut '', meinte Megatron dann, ,,wir sollte sie in Ruhe nachdenken lassen. So viele schöne Möglichkeiten bieten sicherlich keine einfach Entscheidung. ''

Der silberne Mech lachte noch kurz, bevor er sich von Standfire abwandte und mit den Wachen und seiner Sparkmate den Raum verließ. Kaum waren die Decepticons draußen, hob Zodiac sachte seinen Kopf an und schien sich umzusehen bis sein Blick auf seiner Mutter haften blieb.

,,Sie haben dich also doch geschnappt '', bemerkte er mit traurigen Optics.

,,Es ging nicht anders… '', antwortete Standfire daraufhin. ,,Ich musste euch beschützen. Nur sag mir, wie haben sie dich fangen können? ''

Zodiac ließ den Kopf wieder hängen und wirkte, als grübelte er über etwas nach.

,,Nachdem Topspin und ich von dir getrennt worden sind, haben wir uns in einer Höhle aus Trümmerteilen versteckt. Als uns dann einige Decepticons erwischt und uns beide fast zu Tode geprügelt haben, kam Dad uns zu Hilfe. Er hat sie verjagt und uns mit auf eine kleine Basis gebracht, auf dem er zusammen mit drei Predacons und Naria lebt. ''

Standfire merkte, wie in ihr eine große Erleichterung aufstieg.

,,Optimus und Naria leben? Sie sind nicht tot? '', hauchte sie aus Freude.

,,Ja und wir haben sogar eine neue Fraktion gegründet. Die Revotechs '', grinste der dunkelrote Mech während er seiner Mutter das Symbol an seiner Schulter zeigte. ,,Jedenfalls, Naria und ich hatten vor den Decepticons einen Streich zu spielen. Wir sind in der Nacht zu Megatrons Statue auf dem Stadtzentrumsplatz in Skyscrapers und sind hochgeklettert. Dann haben wir mit Lackspray das Revotech-Symbol draufgesprüht. Wir wollten das ganze auch noch mit einem schönen Spruch versehen, aber dann sind einige Wachen gekommen und wollten uns gefangen nehmen. Mich haben sie leider mit einem Schuss getroffen und ausgeknockt, aber Naria wird denke ich davongekommen sein und sich mit den anderen jetzt einen Rettungsplan ausdenken… ''

Standfire musste etwas Schmunzeln.

,,Naria hat sich wirklich kein bisschen verändert während ihrer Jahre an der Eliteakademie. ''

„Nein, hat sie nicht ", antwortete ihr Sohn grinsend. „Sie ist immer noch die selbe. "

Zodiac sah, wie Standfire nochmal kurz lächelte und ihr Blick daraufhin wieder ernst wurde. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah mit zugekniffenen Optics zur Tür des Gefangenenraumes.

,,Wir müssen hier ausbrechen… ''

,,Wie? '', wollte Zodiac wissen.

,,Ich weiß es nicht '', antwortete seine Mutter, ,,aber wir sollten schnellstens einen Weg finden... ''

…

So, nach etlicher Zeit ist auch von dieser FF mal wieder ein neues Kapitel dazugekommen. Ich weiß, dass es am Ende etwas Cliffhanger-mäßig erscheint, aber ich wusste irgendwie nicht, wie ich das Kapitel sonst beenden sollte, ohne dass es zu kurz oder zu lang wird xD

Und falls eines der Kapitel mal als Bezeichnung am Anfang den Namen Kapitel (…) - E75 trägt, das ist dann der Arbeitstitel, den ich lediglich vergessen habe zu ändern xD

Falls das der Fall sein sollte, könnt ihr mich gerne darauf hinweisen, dann werde ich das schnell korrigieren.

Und auch nicht wundern, warum ich als Arbeitstitel „E75" genommen habe, das war der ursprüngliche Arbeitstitel von Transformers 4 xD

In Ordnung, das war's dann an (unnützen) Informationen xD

Bis im nächsten Kapitel,

Sky ^^


	13. Chapter 13 Sonnenaufgang

Hi!

Hier kommt wieder ein neues Kapitel! :D

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 11 – Sonnenaufgang

Der blaugrüne Wirbel der Erdbrücke schloss sich und ließ Optimus und die drei Predacons in der Dunkelheit vor der großen Stadt zurück. Die Lichter der Wolkenkratzer waren zu weit weg, als dass sie ihnen den Weg erhellt hätten und auch die Raumschiffe hoch oben in der Luft waren nur kleine blinkende Punkte am sternenbesetzten Nachthimmel. Es war eine kalte Nacht, aber der Morgen war zum Glück nicht mehr weit.

Optimus drehte kurz seinen Kopf und nickte den anderen zu, woraufhin er sich transformierte und auf Skyscrapers zuflog. Er spürte, wie der eisige Flugwind an seinen Metallplatten entlangfuhr und diese rasch abkühlte, als er beschleunigte, um schneller anzukommen. Es dauerte nur einige Minuten, bis er die ersten kleineren Wolkenkratzer am Stadtrand passierte und in die lange Hauptstraße einbog. Währenddessen teilten sich die drei Predacons auf und flogen in getrennten Richtungen zwischen den Gebäuden entlang, um nicht zu sehr aufzufallen.

Als Optimus in der Nähe des Stadtzentrums war, transformierte er sich wieder und lief den Rest der Hauptstraße bis zum großen Platz zu Fuß. Sein Blick verfolgte immer wieder die vorbeifahrenden Transporter neben ihm. Dann wanderte er aber zu einigen Wachen, die mit einem monotonen Blick vor dem Eingang eines Wohngebäudes standen und dadurch jeglicher Person den Ein- oder Austritt verhinderten. Aber er ignorierte sie und lief weiter. Nach kurzer Zeit mündete die lange Straße in einem riesigen Platz, auf dem die Statue von Megatron prunkvoll herrschte. Sie wurde durch viele Scheinwerfer am Boden beleuchtet. Leicht amüsiert sah der Prime auch, wie einige Decepticons verzweifelt versuchten, das durch Zodiac und Naria mit Lackfarbe verschmierte Gesicht wieder sauber zu bekommen.

Optimus betrachtete das Geschehen noch kurz, dann lief er weiter. Er bog nun in eine kleinere Seitenstraße ein, die er nur allzu gut kannte. Dort lag das kleine Autobot-Café, das er immer so gerne mit seiner Familie besucht hatte. Kurz fragte er sich, ob er dort auch die Femme antreffen würde, der er bei seiner ersten Rückkehr nach Skyscrapers begegnet war. Neugierig lief er auf die Eingangstür zu und öffnete diese, welche mit einem leichten Quietschen nachgab. Als der weiße Mech die ersten Schritte eintrat, bemerkte er, dass ihn einige der Autobots erschrocken ansahen, weil sie vermutlich dachten, dass er eine Wache sei, aber er signalisierte denjenigen das Gegenteil, indem er sich ruhig auf einen Platz setzte. Dann ließ er seine Optics über die Autobots schweifen und zu seiner Freude bemerkte Optimus, dass die Person, die er suchte, ebenfalls in dem Café saß. Kurzerhand stand er auf und setzte sich der Femme direkt gegenüber. Diese schien kurz verwirrt, aber dann legte sie den Kopf schief und lächelte.

,,Ahh, der mysteriöse Mech von neulich.''

Optimus nickte bloß.

,,Sind wir heute gesprächiger oder willst du mir immer noch nicht sagen, wie du heißt? '', fragte sie dann.

,,Es ist wichtig, dass du es nicht weißt'', antwortete der weiße Mech leise mit seiner verzerrten Stimme. ,,Ich will nichts riskieren.''

Sunsets Blick verzog sich, während sie ihre Optics zusammenkniff.

,,Also immer noch so mysteriös, hmm?''

Die goldgelbe Femme zuckte kurz mit den Mundwinkeln, aber schüttelte dann leicht mit dem Kopf.

,,Du bist schon wirklich seltsam…''

,,Ich muss es sein'', kam die Antwort ihres Gegenübers.

,,Egal welches Geheimnis es ist, ich kann es für mich behalten'', meinte Sunset daraufhin. Ihr Blick wurde ebenso monoton wie die Blicke der Wachen, die Optimus vorhin noch vor dem Wohngebäude gesehen hatte, und erst da wurde ihm klar, dass die Femme es ernst mit dem meinte, was sie sagte. ,,Die Decepticons quetschen uns Autobots vielleicht mit Fragen zu irgendwelchen Verschwörungen aus, aber die meisten Wachen sind plumpe Idioten, die man mit einfachen Lügen überzeugen kann.''

Obwohl ihm immer noch unwohl dabei war, überlegte Optimus, ob er Sunset wirklich sagen sollte, wer er war. Sie schien in der Tat eine loyale Autobot-Femme zu sein und jemanden in der Stadt zu haben, der einem über aktuelle Geschehnisse berichten konnte, würde sicherlich nicht schaden.

,,Also gut'', murmelte der Mech kurzerhand und sah sich aufmerksam um. Er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand anderes beobachtete, wenn er seine Tarnmaske deaktivierte. ,,Aber versprich mir, dass du die anderen hier nicht aufmerksam machst'', fügte er vorsichtshalber hinzu.

Sunset nickte, woraufhin Optimus auf den kleinen Knopf an der Seite seiner Tarnmaske drückte und sich diese weg transformierte. Dann senkte er sachte seinen Kopf, damit ihn die anderen nicht sehen konnten. Zusätzlich legte er schützend seine Hände an die Schläfen und dann sah er Sunset mit einem amüsierten Blick an. Für ihn war es unverkennbar gewesen, dass die goldgelbe Femme nicht schlecht staunte, als sie den Anführer der Autobots vor sich betrachtete.

,,Optimus Prime…'', hauchte sie. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihre Fassung wiederfand und in ganzen Sätzen reden konnte. ,,Du lebst...Das ist unglaublich…Megatron erzählte, du seist tot…''

,,Megatron erzählt viele Dinge, die nicht stimmen'', antwortete Optimus, dessen Blick ernst wurde.

,,Das weiß ich'', erwiderte Sunset vorsichtig, ,,aber nach einiger Zeit klang es wirklich überzeugend…''

Der Blick der Femme war musternd, als konnte sie nicht glauben, dass Optimus gerade direkt vor ihr sitzen würde. Der weiße Mech war aber lediglich froh, dass sie nicht vor Freude oder Überraschung aufschrie und alle anderen auf ihn aufmerksam machte. Noch war es für ihn die falsche Zeit, sich zu erkennen zu geben, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass er es irgendwann tun musste.

,,Dass du wieder da bist, könnte alles verändern'', riss Sunset ihn aus seinen Gedanken. ,,Du könntest einen Überraschungsangriff auf Megatron starten und ihn besiegen, dann hätten die Decepticons keinen Anführer mehr und wir Autobots könnten uns endlich wehren. ''

,,Das ist sehr naiv gedacht'', entgegnete der große Mech und schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Ich werde etwas gegen Megatron und seine Tyrannei unternehmen, aber wenn es der richtige Zeitpunkt ist.''

,,Der richtige Zeitpunk?'', fragte Sunset etwas lauter, aber sie senkte augenblicklich wieder ihren Ton, als sie bemerkte, dass einige andere Autobots zu ihr hinüberschauten. ,,Viele von uns leiden täglich seit deiner Abwesenheit und du sagst, du musst noch auf den richtigen Augenblick warten, um zuzuschlagen?''

,,Mit drei Predacons und sechs Autobots, mich ausgeschlossen, von denen drei Sparklinge sind kann ich nicht viel machen'', entgegnete Optimus harsch, aber trotzdem noch mit einer gewissen Ruhe in seiner Stimme. ,,Und glaube ja nicht, ich wüsste nicht, wie sehr die Autobots unter der Herrschaft der Decepticons leiden. Meine Mate wurde wahrscheinlich gefangen genommen oder sogar getötet und mein Sohn ebenfalls.''

Sunset hielt inne und betrachtete den weißen Mech vor sich für kurze Zeit. Sie schien nun zu bedauern, dass sie den Mech so angefahren hatte, was zumindest ihr entschuldigender Blick verriet.

,,Tut mir Leid, Optimus, ich wollte nicht respektlos sein'', sagte sie schließlich. ,,Es ist nur so, dass du da bist, ist wie ein Wunder. Wir hätten jetzt die Chance, das Blatt zu wenden und dann sagst du, dass du nicht kämpfen willst...''

,,Noch nicht'', kam die Antwort. ,,Ich muss erst Verstärkung bekommen, dann kann ich mir einen Plan ausdenken. Aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich nicht ruhen werde, bis Megatron seine gerechte Strafe erhält.''

,,Du suchst also nach weiteren Verbündeten für eine neue Armee?''

,,Nicht unbedingt eine Armee'', meinte Optimus nachdenklich. ,,Nur so viele, dass wir die Nemesis stürmen und Megatron stürzen können.''

,,Vielleicht kann ich helfen'', sagte Sunset, während sie grübelnd den Kopf auf ihren Arm stützte. ,,Ich kenne einige Autobots, die immer noch auf deiner Seite kämpfen wollen.''

,,Wie meinst du das 'immer noch auf deiner Seite' ?'', wollte ihr Gegenüber verwundert wissen, woraufhin der Blick der Femme wieder traurig wurde. Sie zog die Arme an ihren Körper, als wollte sie sich selbst in den Arm nehmen und sie ließ ihre Optics auf den Tisch vor ihr sinken.

,,Wie du bereits weißt, hat Megatron erzählt, du seist tot. Anfangs wollte ihm niemand so recht glauben, bis er mit der Zeit so überzeugend wurde, dass viele Autobots die Hoffnung verloren und sich widerstandslos Megatrons Tyrannei unterworfen haben. Einige von uns haben den Gedanken zwar noch nicht aufgegeben, dass du zurückkehrst, wie ich zum Beispiel, aber andere...viele schon. Sie haben ihren Kampfgeist und ihren Sinn für die rechtmäßige Freiheit verloren...''

,,Dies sind schwierige Zeiten und nicht jeder ist stark in der Seele'', antwortete Optimus mit ruhiger Stimme. Er lächelte Sunset kurz zu, bevor er einen kurzen Blick in Richtung des Fensters warf. Es saßen zwar einige Autobots davor und versperrten dadurch die Sicht, aber trotzdem konnte man noch erkennen, dass draußen unzählige Personen an dem Café vorbeiliefen. Einige gingen neben anderen her und unterhielten sich, wiederum andere schlenderten mit Holopads in den Händen herum und beachteten ihre Mitleute nicht einmal. Dann kamen plötzlich ein paar Wachen langsam in Richtung der Tür. Optimus sah, wie sie sich von der anderen Straßenseite aus näherten, weshalb er seine Tarnmaske wieder aktivierte und aufstand. Als er zu Sunset hinübersah, bemerkte er zu seiner Überraschung keinerlei Verwirrung. Sie schien offensichtlich schon zu wissen, dass die Wachen kamen.

,,Ich sollte jetzt gehen, aber ich werde morgen wiederkommen'', meinte der weiße Mech. ,,Sag bis dahin niemandem meinen Namen'', fügte er vorsichtshalber hinzu. Sunset nickte verständlich.

Der Prime eilte zur Tür und öffnete diese, während er die Wachen im Blick hatte, die sich dem Café schnell näherten. Er machte einen Satz und mischte sich schnell unter die anderen Cybertronier, die die Straße entlangliefen. Zu seinem Glück sahen ihn die Decepticons nicht, was ihn etwas entspannen ließ. Kurzerhand schlug er wieder den Heimweg ein und bewegte sich daher auf das Stadtzentrum zu, in dem Megatrons Statue nun wieder frisch gereinigt stand. Der weiße Mech musste seine Hand schützend vor das Visier seiner Tarnmaske halten, als die Morgensonne mit einem grellen Licht plötzlich zwischen den hohen Wolkenkratzern hervorblitzte und den riesigen Platz golden belichtete. Auch die Scheinwerfer, die die Statue erhellten, wurden ausgeschaltet, als die Sonne höher stieg und bald die obersten Geschosse der Gebäude erreichte. Mit dem heller werdenden Licht wurde es auch allmählich wärmer und die Straßen befüllter. Immer mehr Cybertronier kamen nach und nach aus den Häusern und irrten zielstrebig zu ihren Arbeitsplätzen oder irgendwelchen anderen Orten. Auch die Anzahl der Wachen erhöhte sich. Sie liefen quer durch die Straßen und behielten alle Cybertronier genau in ihren Blicken, auch ihn, wie er bemerkte, denn eine Wache kam nach kurzer Zeit direkt in seine Richtung. Schnell drehte der Prime sich daher um und tat so, als hätte er den Decepticon nicht gesehen. Stattdessen beschleunigte er sein Tempo und lief zur Hauptstraße. Nachdem er der Wache entwischt war und die letzten Wolkenkratzer der Stadt passierte, transformierte er sich und flog hinaus in die Ebenen. Währenddessen kamen auch die drei Predacons zurück und begleiteten ihn.

,,Hast du schon Verstärkung gefunden?'', fragte Skylynx, der etwas lauter durch den Flugwind rufen musste. Der Predacon hatte sich in der Luft neben den weißen Mech gesellt und betrachtete ihn neugierig, als erwartete er unbedingt eine Antwort von dem Prime.

,,Noch nicht'', antwortete Optimus, der das warme Sonnenlicht hinter sich selbst durch die kalte Luft spüren konnte, ,,aber ich bin kurz davor...''

…..

So, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel ^^

Diesmal viel früher, als sonst, einfach weil ich wieder Motivation hatte, weiterzuschreiben ^^

Zudem habe ich einen neuen persönlichen Rekord aufgestellt, indem ich es mal geschafft habe, nicht gleich in den ersten Sätzen des Kapitels gleich wörtliche Rede zu benutzen. Ich habe es mal geschafft, ne ¾ Seite nur Erzählung zu schreiben xD

-Und Action kommt auch bald wieder rein, aber es kommen zwischendurch auch eher etwas ruhigere Kapitel :P -

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel wünschen wir euch noch viel Spaß ^^

GLG, Spin und Sky ^^


	14. Chapter 14 Feuerkern

Hi! Ich bin diesmal etwas spät dran, deshalb jetzt ohne Verzögerungen weiter zum Kapitel!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hier ist das Kapitel ^^

Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen :P

 **Kapitel 12 – Feuerkern**

Die Sonne war mittlerweile weit oben am Himmel und spendete der grauen Metalllandschaft einen goldenen Glanz. Der Wind hatte sich erwärmt und zischte nun nicht mehr allzu kalt an Optimus' metallenen Platten entlang, während er mit den drei Predacons weiter und weiter auf die große Ebene flog, die hinter Skyscrapers lag. Der Prime war absichtlich eine längere Route geflogen, damit er sichergehen konnte, dass ihm keine von den Wachen gefolgt war. Es war ziemlich knapp gewesen, als er sich in der Stadt befunden hatte, da eine von ihnen ihn fast abgefangen und verhört hätte. Aber er war ihr geschickt entkommen und nun auf dem Heimweg. Mittlerweile war der Morgen gut vorangeschritten. Es fühlte sich sogar beinahe wie einer dieser Frühlingstage auf der Erde an.

Die Erde.

Optimus vermisste diesen Planeten und deren Einwohner. Die Menschen waren für ihn manchmal eine merkwürdige, aber dennoch sehr interessante Spezies gewesen. Liebend gern hätte er seine alten Freunde nochmal besucht, um zu sehen, wie es ihnen geht. Aber seitdem Megatron seine angeblichen Friedensverhandlungen ausmachen wollte und die Autobots deswegen nach Cybertron reisen mussten, hatte er keinen Kontakt mehr zu den Menschen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften weiter zum Goldenen Zeitalter der Cybertronischen Geschichte. Wie sehr er auch dieses vermisste. Für einen Cybertronier war es vergleichsweise noch nicht lange her, dass der erste Bürgerkrieg begonnen hatte, aber die Erinnerungen aus der guten Zeit davor waren mittlerweile verschwommen, wie als würde man durch einen Nebelschleier sehen.

Optimus wurde schließlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Skylynx neben ihm kurz zischte und dann mit einem auffordernden Blick zu einem blaugrünen Strudel sah. Der Prime verstand sofort, dass es die Erdbrücke zurück zum Lager war. Er ließ den drei Predacons den Vortritt, bevor er selbst hindurchflog und sich auf dem Hauptplatz befand. Er sah schon Naria, die an der Konsole stand, um die Erdbrücke wieder auszuschalten.

,,Wie lief es?'', fragte sie daraufhin mit einem neugierigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme.

,,Gut'', antwortete Optimus knapp. ,,Ich habe noch einmal mit Sunset gesprochen.''

,,Wer ist Sunset?''

Naria legte verwirrt den Kopf schief.

,,Sie ist ein Autobot...Eine der wenigen, die scheinbar noch nicht ihre Hoffnung verloren haben. Wenn ich sie für unser Team gewinnen kann, könnte sie uns helfen, in der Stadt zu operieren und vielleicht mehr über Standfire und Zodiac herauszufinden. Und zusätzlich könnte sie noch nach weiteren Revotech-Mitgliedern suchen.''

,,Wir bekommen ein neues Teammitglied?'', hörte der Prime hinter sich eine junge Stimme und drehte sich schmunzelnd zu Topspin um. Liebevoll nahm er sie daraufhin auf seinen Arm und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.

,,Vielleicht'', sagte er. ,,Wenn sie zu den Revotechs gehören will.''

,,Spielt sie dann auch mit Zodiac, Naria und mir?''

Optimus musste nun noch mehr schmunzeln und sah zu Naria, die ebenfalls damit begann.

,,Wenn du sie ganz lieb darum bittest, wie kann man dann ein Nein erwarten?'', entgegnete er schließlich. Er drückte sie noch einmal und ließ sie dann wieder auf den Boden zurück. Dann wandte er sich an Naria, die augenblicklich aufmerksam wurde und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

,,Kannst du Topspin noch etwas beschäftigen? Ich bringe sie nachher gleich ins Bett, aber vorher wollte ich noch etwas erledigen.''

Naria nickte gehorsam, woraufhin sie die kleine blaue Femme an die Hand nahm und mit ihr ans andere Ende des Lagers lief.

,,Komm, wir denken uns schonmal den nächsten Streich für die Cons aus'', hörte er die violette Femme lachend sagen und drehte sich rasch um.

,,Wie war das?''

,,Nichts, alles in Ordnung'', antwortete Naria grinsend und verließ mit ihrer kleinen Schwester den Hauptplatz. Kurz darauf kam Predaking zu Optimus gelaufen und stellte sich neben ihn. Der große Predacon sah ebenfalls Naria und Topspin hinterher, bis er sich an den weißen Mech wandte.

,,Die Decepticons verschärfen die Anzahl der Wachen in Skyscrapers'', berichtete er. ,,Wir haben es beobachtet'', fügte er noch hinzu, woraufhin Optimus verständlich nickte und den Predacon ernst ansah.

,,Dann sollte ich noch vorsichtiger in der Stadt sein...''

,,Oder in der nächsten Zeit erstmal nicht dorthin gehen'', entgegnete Predaking.

,,Das steht außer Frage'', kam die trockene Antwort. ,,Wenn die Revotechs wachsen sollen, brauchen wir unabdingbar Verstärkung und die bekommen wir nicht durch plumpes Herumgesitze.''

Predaking sah Optimus mit einem schiefen Blick an, bevor er etwas vor sich hin murrte und wegtrat. Der Prime beobachtete den großen Predacon und stieß in Gedanken einen leisen Seufzer aus. Insegeheim wusste er, dass dieser Recht hatte. Es war mit einem hohen Risiko verbunden, in die Stadt zu gehen, vor allem jetzt, wo die Decepticons ihre Wachen verstärkt einsetzten. Andererseits wollte Optimus es einfach nicht wahrhaben wegen mangelnder Unterstützung aufzugeben. Grübelnd verschränkte er die Arme und tippte mit seinen Fingern auf seinen Oberarm.

Bevor er jedoch fertig überlegen konnte, ertönte in der Ferne ein lautes Motorengeräusch. Blitzartig sah der Prime auf und blickte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Dann sah er, wie sich ein kleiner weiß-grüner Punkt weiter und weiter auf das Lager zubewegte. Indessen kamen Predaking, Skylynx und Darksteel zu ihm geeilt und wollten wissen, was diesen Lärm verursachte. Daraufhin deutete Optimus mit seinem Arm auf den Wagen, der sich mit einem enormen Tempo näherte. Augenblicklich schlugen bei allen die Alarmglocken. Während Optimus seine Tarnmaske aktivierte, transformierten sich die drei Predacons und stellten sich drohend an den Lagerrand. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Decepticon-Wache, die sich verlaufen hatte oder die in diesen Sektor entsandt wurde, um nach jemanden zu suchen. Oder es handelte sich um einen fliehenden Cybertronier, der sich Zuflucht erhoffte. Ganz egal, wer oder was es war, diese Person war eine Gefahr für das Lager. Zu seiner Überraschung konnte Optimus jedoch nach kurzer Zeit erkennen, dass dieser Cybertronier einen Fahrzeugmodus von der Erde besaß: Ein weiß-grüner Rennwagen mit einigen schwarzen Verzierungen. Aber das hieß nicht unbedingt, dass er oder sie ein Autobot war. Zur Sicherheit aktivierte der Prime daher seine Waffensysteme und zielte damit in die Richtung des Unbekannten, der sein Tempo jedoch nicht gerade verlangsamte. Stattdessen fuhr er noch schneller und transformierte sich dann, um mit einer tadellosen Geschicklichkeit über Predakings zuschnappendem Kopf hinweg zu springen. Als er wieder auf dem Boden landete, schlitterte er zum Bremsen und packte eine überraschte Naria, die er mit seiner Waffe am Hinterkopf bedrohte. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit an die anderen, die ihn drohend ansahen.

,,Na, na, na, ihr irren Decepticons wollt doch nicht, dass eurer Rekrutin hier etwas passiert, nicht wahr?", sagte er schließlich. Aber bevor der Fremde eine Antwort bekam, trat Naria einmal nach hinten aus und hievte ihn über ihre Schulter, nur um ihn vor sich auf den Boden zu schmeißen. Dann beugte sie sich etwas herunter und drückte ihn zu Boden.

,,Erstens", knurrte sie, ,,sind wir keine Decepticons. Und zweitens, ich bin keine Rekrutin!"

Der Fremde sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Wut an, ließ seinen Blick dann aber von ihr ab, als Optimus zu den beiden kam.

,,Wer und was bist du? Und was willst du hier?", fragte der weiße Mech ihn schließlich. Dieser stand auf, als Naria zurücktrat, und deaktivierte seine Waffen.

,,Firecore", antwortete er. ,,Und ich bin ein Cybertronier, wie du, nehme ich an."

Er grinste frech, bis Optimus vortrat und sich mit einer bedrohlichen Stimme, die selbst den Predacons Angst eingeflößt hätte, zu ihm hinüber beugte.

,,Autobot. Oder. Decepticon?!", knurrte er, woraufhin Firecore wie angerädert da stand und den Prime verschreckt ansah.

,,Autobot...", kam dann zögernd seine Antwort. Der weiß-grüne Mech trat respektvoll einen Schritt nach hinten, aber behielt Optimus dabei wachsam im Blick.

,,Nun...Firecore, richtig?", begann dieser daraufhin. ,,Würdest du uns verraten, was du hier suchst, und vor allem, wie du hierher gelangt bist?"

Der junge Mech brauchte scheinbar kurz, um seine volle Fassung wiederzuerlangen und sich eine geeignete Antwort zu überlegen, die nicht ganz so respektlos klang wie seine zuvorigen. Aber Optimus blieb geduldig und ließ ihm so lange Zeit, wie er brauchte.

,,Ich bin ein Rouge, ein Streuner, wenn man es so bezeichnen will", antwortete er dann schließlich. ,,Seit dem zweiten Krieg irre ich auf Cybertron umher und suche hier und da nach Energon und einem geeigneten Unterschlupf. Zwischendurch wurde ich von Wachen gejagt, einmal fast in die Luft gesprengt, einmal fast verhaftet und so weiter. Das volle Programm so als Rouge. Dann fand ich dieses alte Decepticon-Lager und dachte, dass ich deren dämliche Wachen dort antreffen würde. Wie es scheint habe ich mich geirrt..."

Firecore zuckte mit den Schultern und hob kurz unschuldig seine Hände hoch. Dann sah er wieder zu Optimus, der einmal um ihn herumlief und ihn inspizierte.

,,Nun", begann der weiße Mech, ,,dieses Lager gehört schon lange nicht mehr den Decepticons und wir sind weit entfernt von den nächsten Wachen und Städten. Dein Herumstreunen könnte ein Ende haben. Du könntest dich uns anschließen und uns im Kampf gegen die Decepticons helfen. Aber dazu müssten wir im Gegenzug sichergehen können, dass du uns gegenüber loyal bist."

Sein Gegenüber schien kurz zu überlegen, aber zuckte dann nur wieder mit den Schultern.

,,Bin dabei", sagte er daraufhin. ,,Wer ist euer Anführer, mit dem ich die Formalitäten besprechen kann?"

Optimus wechselte einige wenige Blicke mit den anderen, bevor er seine Tarnmaske deaktivierte und Firecore mit einem neutralen Blick betrachtete. Dieser schien erstmal sprachlos über den Anblick des Primes zu sein.

,,Du..bist...", stotterte der junge Mech. ,,Du bist Optimus Prime."

Der weiße Mech nickte.

,,Sir, ich hatte keine Ahnung...", entschuldigte sich Firecore daraufhin und Optimus wusste sofort, dass sich der Mech auf seine freche Art am Anfang bezog.

,,Schon gut", antwortete er deswegen. ,,Und zudem gibt es keine Formalitäten. Wir müssen einfach nur sicher sein, dass du uns nicht an die Decepticons verrätst."

,,Das werde ich nicht, Sir", entgegnete Firecore salutierend. ,,Das schwöre ich bei Primus!"

Optimus nickte verständlich und hielt dem jungen Mech daraufhin seine Hand zur Begrüßung hin.

,,Demnach...Willkommen bei den Revotechs", sagte er. Firecore nahm respektvoll die Hand und schüttelte sie, verzog aber nach kurzer Zeit sein Gesicht vor Verwirrung.

,,Den Revotechs?", fragte er schließlich. ,,Bist du etwa kein Autobot mehr?"

,,Doch", entgegnete Optimus. ,,Die Revotechs sind lediglich Autobots und Predacons vereint als Fraktion gehen die Decepticons. Es war die Idee meiner Sparklinge."

Der grün-weiße Mech nickte verständlich und drehte sich dann zu den anderen, die ihn begrüßend ansahen. Als Naria auf ihn zugelaufen kam und die Arme in die Hüften stemmte, wandte sich Firecore an die violette Femme und blickte sie entschuldigend an.

,,Sorry wegen vorhin, kleine", sagte er dann, woraufhin Naria ihn mit zugekniffenen Optics betrachtete.

,,Willst du nochmal auf den Boden geschmissen werden?", fragte sie, während sie eine Augenbraue unbeeindruckt hochzog, aber ihr Gegenüber schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf. ,,Gut", entgegnete die Femme daraufhin. ,,Dann nenn mich nicht klein."

Firecore schmunzelte kurz, aber nickte schließlich und ließ seinen Blick über das Lager schweifen.

,,Also...", wollte er wissen und sah Optimus erwartungsvoll an, ,,wo soll ich untergebracht werden?"

,,Dort drüben", entgegnete der Prime, während er mit seinem Arm auf eine kleine Trümmerhaufenhöhle deutete, die wie ein ehemaliger Lagerraum aussah. Sie befand sich in unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft neben Skylynx' Höhle und war etwas kleiner als diese.

Firecore sah schließlich kurz zu Optimus, nickte diesem zu und lief dann in seinen neuen Unterschlupf...

...

Huhu, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel und an dieser Stelle möchte ich mich schonmal für die mittlerweile nicht mehr allzu ungewöhnliche Verspätung und eventuellen Rechtschreibfehlern entschuldigen. Mein Laptop ist mir vor knapp 2 Wochen kaputt gegangen und nun muss ich über das Handy weiterschreiben. Ich hatte das Kapitel auch bereits einmal angefangen, aber durch den Defekt meines Laptops ist dieses verloren gegangen und ich durfte daraufhin nochmal neu anfangen. Wenn alles gut läuft, kann ich in 2-3 Monaten wieder per PC schreiben (ja, ich werde auf PC umsteigen, da ich diesesn dann auch gleichzeitig für mein 2. Hobby, ein MMORPG, verwenden kann ^^).

-Falls ihr wissen wollt, wie die Charaktere aussehen, Sky ist dabei, die Charaktere zu malen ^^ Allerdings könnte das jetzt länger dauern, nachdem der Laptop futsch ist...

Aber hier bin schonmal ich (mit 14 Äonen):

e171/ th/pre/i/2018/ 028/3/ 8/topspin_ _tf_ oc_ _by_skylinxreptile (links einmal mit blauen Optics und rechts einmal mit gelben) -

Ich bin auch schon dabei, Firecore, Zodiac, Standfire und Optimus zu malen, aber wie lange das dauert, weiß ich nicht.

Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß bis zum nächsten Kapitel ^^

GLG, Spin und Sky ^^

(PS.: Wundert euch nicht, warum ich das Kapitel ''Feuerkern'' genannt habe xD Ich war dieses Mal dezent unkreativ bei der Namenswahl xD)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Und das war es auch schon wieder!


	15. Chapter 15: Auf der Nemesis

Hi! ^^

Ich weiß, ich bin spät dran, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit einfach keine Zeit...

Also dann, hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spaß!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Kapitel 13 - Auf der Nemesis**

Die Sonne ging langsam unter. Immer weiter fiel sie zum Horizont, bis sie diesen schließlich berührte und mit einem schwächer werdenden Licht im Boden versank. Der Himmel verfärbte sich erst orange, dann rot und lila und wich letztlich dem schwarzen Nachthimmel mit den unzähligen Sternen und den beiden Monden Cybertrons. Es war noch angenehm warm, aber mit dem Anbruch der Nacht wurde es zunehmend kälter.

Mittlerweile war eine Woche vergangen, seitdem Optimus das letzte Mal in der Stadt gewesen war. Firecore hatte sich gut in das tägliche Leben der Revotechs eingegliedert und half den Predacons gerne dabei, die Gegend um das Lager herum auf mögliche Decepticons zu überwachen. Und wenn er dies nicht tat, trainierte er aus Spaß Topspin und Deadlocked im Kämpfen. Er war noch ziemlich grün hinter den Ohren, wie die Menschen sagen würden, aber Optimus war sich sicher, dass er viel Mut besaß. Ein gesunder Optimismus und viel gute Laune war ihm trotz dieser schweren Zeiten auf alle Fälle eigen, auch wenn er wie Naria recht draufgängerisch sein konnte.

Der Prime saß am Rande des Lagers und starrte in die Ferne. Am Horizont erhellten die Lichter einer weit entfernten Stadt die Landschaft, während sich ein silbriger Streifen des fahlen Mondlichts bis zum Lager zog und ihm dadurch leicht ins Gesicht schien. Es wirkte auf eine Art und Weise beruhigend, fast schon hypnotisierend, aber gleichzeitig erinnerte es ihn auch an die Nacht, in der Megatron ihn und die Autobots verraten hatte.

Der weiße Mech wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich Naria neben ihn setzte und mit angezogenen Beinen ebenfalls in die Ferne starrte.

,,Glaubst du, dass Standfire und Zodiac da draußen herumlaufen, Optimus?'', fragte die violette Femme. ,,Glaubst du, sie könnten irgendwie entkommen sein?''

Optimus senkte den Kopf und grübelte nach einer angemessenen Antwort.

,,Ich weiß es nicht...'', entgegnete er schließlich. ,,Aber ich hoffe es.''

Naria sah ihn an und schien auch zu überlegen.

,,Vielleicht halten sie sich auch in einem Lager auf, das von Signalabschirmern getarnt wird.''

,,Vielleicht'', antwortete Optimus. Er ließ seinen Blick leicht zur Erdbrücke hinüberwandern, die wie ein dunkler Schatten am Rand des Lagers stand und einen majestätischen Eindruck durch ihre Größe erweckte. ,,Ich sollte nochmal in die Stadt...''

,,Lass mich mitkommen'', bat Naria, aber der Prime schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf.

,,Nein, ich brauche dich hier. Ich möchte, dass du auf Firecore aufpasst. Irgendwie traue ich ihm noch nicht ganz und deshalb möchte ich sicher sein, dass er keinen Unsinn anstellt, zumal wir noch zwei Sparklinge bei uns haben. Kannst du das für mich machen?''

Auch wenn Optimus sich denken konnte, dass es Naria eher widerwillig tat, nickte die violette Femme gehorsam und stand auf, um zu ihrem Unterschlupf zu gehen. Der Prime erhob sich indessen ebenfalls, um die drei Predacons zusammenzusuchen und die Erdbrücke zu aktivieren. Er ließ wie immer den anderen den Vortritt, bevor er selbst durch den blaugrünen Wirbel hindurchtrat und sich auf der großen Ebene außerhalb der Stadt wiederfand. Kurzerhand nickte der weiße Mech den Predacons zu und transformierte sich. Dann beschleunigte er und flog auf Skyscrapers zu.

,,Denk dran, Prime, es gibt jetzt mehr Wachen'', warnte ihn Predaking durch den Funk, woraufhin er ein verständliches Brummen zurückgab. Optimus beschleunigte etwas, um schneller anzukommen, aber wartete diesmal nicht ab, bis er nahe des Stadtzentrums war, sondern transformierte sich gleich bei den äußersten Wolkenkratzern. Die Predacons flogen indessen wieder auseinander und verstreuten sich zur Überwachung am Himmel. Kaum war der Prime von der kleinen Gasse in die Nebenstraße eingebogen, sah er sich sofort nach Decepticon-Wachen um. Für den Moment konnte er jedoch keine erblicken. Daher entspannte er sich etwas und bog in die nächstgrößere Straße ein, auf der es trotz der späten Uhrzeit immer noch von Massen an Cybertroniern wimmelte. Er bemerkte, dass einige von denen ihn verwirrt oder misstrauisch ansahen, aber davon ließ der weiße Mech sich nicht beeindrucken. Stattdessen lief er weiter bis zum großen Stadtplatz. Als er dort die ersten Wachen zu Gesicht bekam, begann Optimus einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen. Er fragte sich, ob er Sunset im Café antreffen würde und um Gewissheit zu bekommen, machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin. Es war ein kurzer Weg, da das Café recht nahe am Stadtzentrum lag, lediglich ein paar kleine Nebenstraßen entfernt. Aber dafür hielten sich hier ausgesprochen wenig Wachen auf, was Optimus nur gerade recht war. Er erreichte sein Ziel schließlich und konnte schon vom Fenster aus die Person ausfindig machen, die er gesucht hatte. Schnell öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Der Prime bemerkte, dass Sunset ihn bereits mit einem aufmerksamen Blick ansah. Dann lächelte sie etwas und begrüßte ihn, als er sich zu ihr setzte.

,,So spät noch wach?", fragte sie vergnügt, was Optimus mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete. ,,Du warst seit einer Woche nicht mehr hier, wie geht es dir?"

,,Gut", antwortete ihr Gegenüber. ,,Die Wachen scheinen es auf mich abgesehen zu haben, letztens wollte eine mit mir...reden. Glücklicherweise konnte ich ihr entkommen."

,,Du solltest vorsichtiger sein", meinte Sunset, woraufhin Optimus ein Brummen von sich gab.

,,Ich bin vorsichtiger. Aber die Wachen wurden häufiger postiert. Es wird immer schwerer, ungesehen an ihnen vorbeizukommen."

Sunsets Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, bevor sie sich zurücklehnte und aus dem Fenster starrte.

,,Vor ein paar Tagen wollten einige der Autobots hier wissen, wer du bist und warum du immer so einen geheimnisvollen Auftritt darlegst."

,,Was hast du ihnen geantwortet?", wollte der Prime wissen.

,,Dass es sie nichts angeht."

Sunset blickte ihr Gegenüber wieder an und musste unweigerlich grinsen. ,,Du hättest ihre Gesichter sehen sollen."

,,Ich kann mir denken, wie sie reagiert haben."

,,Also", wechselte die goldene Femme das Thema, ,,du hast bei unserer letzten Begegnung gesagt, dass du Verstärkung brauchst, richtig?"

Optimus nickte.

,,Gut, denn ich kenne jemanden, der den Decepticons sehr gerne in den Hintern treten würde."

,,Wen?", erkundigte sich der weiße Mech.

,,Sein Name ist Requiem", antwortete Sunset. ,,Ein bisschen übellaunig der Bursche und übermütig. Er verhält sich manchmal echt dumm, aber wenn man ihn erstmal unter Kontrolle bringen kann, ist er ein starker Verbündeter."

,,Besser als gar nichts", entgegnete Optimus, der sich grübelnd ans Kinn fasste. ,,Er dürfte sich jedenfalls bestens mit Firecore verstehen."

,,Wer ist das?", fragte Sunset und sah den Prime verwirrt an.

,,Jemand neues, den wir vor knapp einer Woche für unser Team gewinnen konnten. Er ist noch ziemlich grün hinter den Ohren, aber er scheint Respekt zu kennen."

Sunset nickte und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Nach kurzer Zeit tippte sie Optimus dann an und deutete auf ein paar Wachen, die sich dem Café näherten.

,,Ahh, der nächste Hausbesuch", sagte der weiße Mech und stand augenblicklich auf. ,,Ich muss los. Schick Requiem morgen am Mittag zu diesen Koordinaten."

Mit einem verabschiedendem Nicken begab der weiße Mech sich zur Tür, jedoch zu spät, denn gerade als er diese öffnen und hinausgehen wollte, kamen die Wachen hinein. Der Prime lief wieder zurück zu seinem Platz und betete zu Primus, dass dies nur eine harmlose Routinekontrolle war. Auf einmal nervös tippte er mit dem Zeigefinger an sein Bein und er versuchte den Impuls einer Flucht zu unterdrücken, als eine der Wachen auf ihn zukam. Diese zückte ein Holopad und scannte ihn damit, was Optimus noch nervöser machte als er nicht ohnehin bereits war.

,,Mitkommen!", befahl die Wache dann, als sie fertig mit dem Scan war. Sie drehte sich um und ließ die anderen Optimus umzingeln, woraufhin dieser sich nochmal kurz zu Sunset umdrehte, die ihn mit einem entsetzten Blick ansah. Dann folgte er mit vor Nervosität weichen Beinen den Decepticons bis hinaus vor das Café, wo ein kleiner Transporter bereits wartete. Die Wachen schubsten Optimus regelrecht hinein, woraufhin sich die Frachtklappe mit einem hydraulischen Zischen schloss und das kleine Raumschiff abhob. Während des Fluges stand Optimus zwischen den Decepticons und sendete einige Stoßgebete zu Primus, dass er nicht enttarnt wurde. Nach außen hin versuchte er jedoch ruhig zu wirken, was ihm scheinbar gut geling. Durch seine Nervosität hatte der Prime nicht bemerkt, dass der Flug nicht allzu lang gedauert hatte und das Schiff bereits am Landen war. Als sich die Frachtklappe wieder öffnete, wusste Optimus augenblicklich, wo er sich befand. Wäre er ein Mensch gewesen, wäre er wohl sehr ins Schwitzen geraten, denn er befand sich auf der Nemesis. Das konnte nur etwas schlechtes bedeuten.

Während Optimus am Grübeln war, was ihn nun erwartete, schubsten ihn die Wachen durch die Gänge des riesigen Kriegsschiffes, die nur mit einem schwachen Licht beleuchtet waren. Dafür war das Licht, das durch das Fenster eines Raumes schien, sehr hell. Die Wachen blieben vor diesem Raum stehen und als sich die Tür öffnete, drängten sie den Prime dort hinein. Innerlich fluchend sah der weiße Mech den Decepticons hinterher, die mit einer geschmeidigen Verneigung hinter der sich schließenden Tür verschwanden. Dann drehte Optimus sich um und ein gewaltiger Schock durchfuhr ihn. Vor ihm stand Megatron, welcher ihn mit einer musterten Miene betrachtete.

,,Sei gegrüßt, Autobot", sagte der silberne Mech mit einer unheimlich klingenden Stimme. Es war lange her, dass Optimus den Anführer der Decepticons vor sich stehen hatte. Bei seiner letzten Begegnung mit ihm, hatte dieser den Prime verraten und Cybertron in die Tyrannei der Decepticons gestürzt. Aber Optimus fürchtete sich weniger vor Megatron selbst, es war die Angst, von diesem enttarnt zu werden, die ihn so nervös werden ließ.

,,Sicherlich willst du erfahren, warum du hier bist, nicht wahr?", fragte Megatron nach kurzer Zeit und riss Optimus damit aus seinen Gedanken. Er nickte bloß kurz, da ihm für den Moment die Worte fehlten. Der silberne Mech wandte sich daraufhin um und lief den Raum etwas auf und ab, während er redete.

,,Nun, mir wurde berichtet, dass du dich ein wenig auffällig verhalten hast. Du sollst eine Autobot-Femme nach ihrem Namen gefragt haben und dann auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden sein. Und mir wurde erzählt, dass du der jungen Autobot-Femme Naria zur Flucht vor einigen meiner Wachen verholfen hast."

Megatron drehte sich um und sah Optimus ernst an.

,,Was sind deine Erklärungen dazu?"

,,Nun, ich...", antwortete der Prime stammelnd, aber wurde von seinem Gegenüber unterbrochen.

,,Was ist mit deiner Stimme?"

,,Beschädigte Stimmprozessoren", entgnete der weiße Mech und deutete dabei mit seinen Fingern auf die Kehle.

,,Gut, fahre fort", meinte Megatron daraufhin.

,,Ich habe Sunset nach ihrem Namen gefragt, weil sie mich irgendwie interessiert hatte. Aber dann stellte sie mir eine persönliche Frage, die ich nicht beantworten wollte, daher ging ich ihr aus dem Weg. "

Obwohl Optimus genau wusste, dass diese Antwort gelogen war, schien Megatron sie ihm zu glauben.

,,Und dieser Naria habe ich geholfen, weil sie zu mir kam und mich angefleht hatte, ihr zu helfen... Ich bin Pazifist, daher kann ich es nicht ab, wenn so einem jungen Cybertronier etwas passiert. "

,,Verstehe", entgegnete Megatron mit einer eher misstrauischen Miene. ,,Dann hätte ich nur noch eine letzte Frage an dich, bevor ich dich wieder gehen lasse."

,,Die wäre?"

,,Kennst du die beiden hier?"

Der silberne Mech befahl durch einen Kommunikator den Wachen draußen zwei Gefangene in den Raum zu bringen und nur wenige Augenblicke geschah dies. Beim Anblick der Gefangenen wurde Optimus jedoch wieder ein Schreck versetzt. Es waren Standfire und Zodiac. Sein Sohn erkannte ihn sofort, aber Standfire schien erst noch etwas verwirrt zu sein. Um einen Impuls zu unterdrücken, der ihn zwingen wollte, auf die Wachen loszugehen und die beiden zu befreien, lehnte er seine beiden Arme hinter den Rücken und kniff sich mit der einen Hand in die andere. Allerdings schien

Megatron nach einiger Zeit ungeduldig zu werden und schubste Optimus daher zu den beiden Gefangenen.

,,Kennst du diese Autobots?!"

Der Prime stand wie angewurzelt vor Standfire und musterte diese mit einem traurigen und verschrecktem Blick. Sie besaß überall im Gesicht kleinere Wunden, was hieß, dass sie viele Schläge ertragen musste. Kurz überlegte er, wie er Standfire weismachen konnte, dass er Optimus war, bis ihm schließlich etwas einfiel. Er hob seine Hand und fuhr damit kurz durch die roten, beweglichen Stacheln, die sich an ihrem Hinterkopf befanden und wie eine menschliche Frisur aussahen. Dabei tat er so, als würde er sie untersuchen, aber er wusste genau, dass Standfire diese Geste erkannte. Nach kurzer Zeit drehte der weiße Mech sich schließlich um und sah Megatron an.

,,Nein, ich kenne die beiden nicht. Ich dachte kurz, diese Femme würde mir bekannt vorkommen, aber sie ist doch jemand anderes."

Megatron nickte, aber er schien etwas unzufrieden bei dieser Antwort zu sein. Offensichtlich hatte er sich erhofft, dass sich der Prime bei dieser Begegnung enttarnen würde, aber Optimus war in der Hinsicht schlauer gewesen. Mit einer widerwilligen Verneigung verabschiedete er sich und wurde dann kurz darauf von den Wachen hinausbegleitet. Währenddessen sah er Standfire und Zodiac hinterher und er dankte Primus innerlich dafür, dass beide noch am Leben waren...

...

Da wären wir wieder mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Wir hoffen, dass es für euch so spannend war, wie wir es uns erhofft haben ^^

Wir hätten es auch schon eher fertig geschrieben und hochgeladen, aber zwischendurch hatten wir nochmal Besuch, waren krank oder mit der Familie Ostern feiern xD Aber jetzt ist das Kapitel endlich fertig.

-Wir sehen uns dann im nächsten Kapitel, bis dahin wünschen wir euch noch viel Spaß ^^

GLG, Sky und Spin ^^-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Und, wie hat es euch gefallen?

Etwas Feedback wäre echt nett...


	16. Chapter 16: Requiem

Hi! ^^

Und schon gleich das nächste Kapitel!

(Das erste Kapitel heute war übrigens "Auf der Nemesis"!)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Kapitel 14 - Requiem**

Standfire sah mit Zodiac den Wachen hinterher, die den weißen Mech mit der unheimlichen Stimme vom Schiff brachten. Sie wurden immer kleiner, bis sie schließlich hinter der Ecke des langen Ganges verschwanden und die beiden Gefangenen mit den restlichen Wachen und Megatron zurückließen. Als die Femme sich umdrehte, sah sie, wie der große Decepticon sie mit einem wütenden Blick ansah und ein paar laute Schritte auf sie zu machte. Dann packte er Standfire am Nacken und schubste sie aus dem Verhörraum.

,,Packt mir diesen Abschaum aus meinen Optics!", befahl er.

Die Wachen parierten. Sie nahmen Standfire und Zodiac an den Fesseln und schubsten sie vor sich her. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit dauerte der Marsch vom Verhörraum zum Gefangenenraum, da die Gänge lang und immer von der selben Struktur mit den gleichen dunklen Deckenleuchten waren. Als sie dann endlich ankamen, öffnete sich die große Tür mit dem gewohnten hydraulischen Zischen und offenbarte den Gefangenenraum. Standfire wurde zeitgleich mit ihrem Sohn an den elektromagnetischen Fesseln befestigt und von den Wachen allein gelassen. Zodiac wartete noch ab, bis die Schritte der Wachen verklangen, dann sah er auf und grinste seine Mutter hoffnungsvoll an.

,,Weißt du wer das war?", fragte er fröhlich. ,,Das war-..."

,,Ich weiß schon", unterbrach ihn Standfire lächelnd und senkte ihren Blick nach unten.

Die Femme bemerkte, dass Zodiac sie nun traurig ansah.

,,Du glaubst nicht, dass er es schafft, uns zu retten, stimmt's?", wollte der junge Mech wissen, woraufhin Standfire leicht mit den Schultern zuckte.

,,Dies sind schwierige Zeiten...Ich bin froh, dass er wenigstens am Leben ist."

,,Nicht nur er!", antwortete Zodiac und sein Blick veränderte sich wieder von Traurigkeit zu Freude. ,,Topspin, Naria und noch andere sind bei ihm und - ..."

,,Shht! Sei ruhig, falls es nicht schon zu spät sein sollte!", herrschte seine Mutter ihn plötzlich an. ,,Wir sind hier auf einem feindlichen Schiff, hast du das vergessen? Wahrscheinlich wird all das, was wir sagen, von Soundwave überwacht!"

Der Blick des jungen Mechs war nun eine Mischung aus Angst, Überraschung und einem entschuldigenden. Standfire wusste, dass er sie vermisst hatte und jetzt so streng zu ihm sein zu müssen, versetzte ihr selber einen Stich in ihr Spark. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie es nicht hätte sein müssen, aber sie konnte es auch nicht riskieren, andere zu gefährden, indem sie Zodiac einfach munter von einem Autobot-Lager erzählen ließ. Vermutlich leckten sich die Decepticon-Wachen schon gierig die Finger, weil sie etwas über Optimus' Komplizen herausfinden konnten. Diese Mistkerle warteten nur darauf, dass Standfire und ihr Sohn einen Fehler machten und die anderen verrieten, aber das würde die Femme ihnen niemals gönnen und die Wachen würden es auch niemals schaffen, sie zu überlisten. Eines Tages würden die beiden so oder so entkommen und dann spielte auch das keine Rolle mehr.

Während die weiße Femme weiter darüber nachdachte, wie und ob man hier am besten fliehen konnte, ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, um nach eventuellen Überwachungskameras Ausschau zu halten. Doch sie fand keine. Vermutlich waren sie versteckt oder in diesem Raum gab es nur Wanzen, die irgendwo in den Wänden eingebaut waren. Vielleicht sogar ganz geschickt in dem Elektroschocker, der deaktiviert auf dem Tisch am Ende des Raumes lag. Gleichgültig wo, die Decepticons hatten hier ganz sicher etwas zur Überwachung und daher mussten Standfire und Zodiac ruhig sein.

Optimus lief durch den grünblauen Strudel der Erdbrücke, die ihn zurück zum Lager führte. Er ärgerte sich innerlich. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er sehr bald enttarnt werden und dann waren alle Bemühungen umsonst. Der Prime wusste, dass seine Maske ihn nicht für immer schützen würde, aber er hoffte doch wenigstens so lange, bis er Standfire und Zodiac retten konnte.

Der weiße Mech begab sich in seinen Unterschlupf, um weiter an seinem Plan zu arbeiten, die beiden zu befreien. Es musste einfach einen Weg dafür geben. Er überlegte hin und her und zeichnete dabei auf einem Holopad vor sich sämtliche der möglichen Pläne auf.

Nach kurzer Zeit war am Eingang des Unterschlupfes ein leises Tappen zu hören und der Schatten einer kleinen Gestalt erhob sich.

,,Pa?"

Optimus sah auf. Topspin stand einige Schritte von ihm entfernt und starrte ihn mit einem traurigen Blick an.

,,Was ist?", fragte er und versuchte dabei nicht ganz so harsch zu klingen. Andererseits wollte er auch gerade seine Ruhe, um sich konzentrieren zu können. Offensichtlich hatte es aber strenger geklungen, als er wollte, denn Topspin sah nur kurz mit einem enttäuschten Blick nach unten und drehte sich dann um, um den Unterschlupf wieder zu verlassen.

,,Warte", rief Optimus ihr hinterher, woraufhin die kleine Femme stehen blieb und ihren Kopf dem weißen Mech zuwandte. Dieser seufzte kurz und winkte sie zu sich.

,,Was ist los, Topspin?", wiederholte er und bemühte sich dieses Mal, etwas sanftmütiger zu klingen. Die junge Femme setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und schmiegte sich an ihn. Optimus nahm sie daraufhin in den Arm und strich ihr über den kleinen, blauen Kopf.

,,Ich vermisse Zodiac und Ma", sagte Topspin und wurde mit jedem Wort leiser.

,,Ich doch auch", antwortete der weiße Mech, der seine Optics kurz schloss und ein menschliches Ausatmen imitierte. ,,Ich versuche bereits, mir etwas auszudenken, damit wir die beiden retten können, aber das ist nicht so leicht, weißt du? Es dauert eine Weile, sich einen Plan auszudenken, der auch wirklich funktioniert."

Optimus wusste, dass seine Worte eigentlich beruhigend gemeint waren, aber Topspin schienen sie nicht sonderlich zu trösten. Stattdessen vergrub sie ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter und klammerte sich an seinen Arm.

,,Topspin...", murmelte der Prime und versuchte so mitfühlend zu klingen, wie er konnte. Er lockerte seine strenge Miene und drückte dann vorsichtig ihr Kinn hoch, um ihr in die Optics schauen zu können.

,,Sieh mich an, Topspin...", sagte er leise. ,,Sieh mich an. Würde Standfire wollen, dass du so traurig bist? Würde es Zodiac wollen?"

Topspin starrte kurz in die Ferne, bevor sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte und Optimus dann wieder ansah.

,,Glaubst du, dass wir sie retten können?", fragte sie, während sie ihren Kopf wieder an die Schulter ihres Vaters lehnte.

,,Natürlich werden wir sie retten!", antwortete Optimus und klang unbeabsichtigt lauter als er eigentlich klingen wollte. Er merkte, wie die kleine, blaue Femme kurz zusammenzuckte und sich fester an seinen Arm klammerte. Um sie zu beruhigen, strich er seiner Tochter wieder leicht über den Kopf. ,,Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, meine kleine. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir die beiden retten werden."

,,Und was ist, wenn wir es nicht schaffen?", murmelte Topspin, woraufhin Optimus sie ernst anblickte.

,,He, so etwas möchte ich nicht hören, natürlich werden wir es schaffen! Wir werden die beiden befreien."

Topspin hob kurz ihren Blick und lächelte ihren Vater ein wenig an, bevor sie wieder aufstand und aus dem Unterschlupf tappte. Der weiße Mech seufzte bloß, als sie weg war, während er das Holopad zur Seite legte und ebenfalls aufstand. Er lief hinaus auf den großen Platz und erst als er am Horizont das rote Glühen der aufgehenden Sonne erkannte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er sich mit dem neuen Rekruten treffen wollte, von dem Sunset ihm erzählt hatte. Schnell lief er daher zur Erdbrücke und aktivierte diese. Als Skylynx an ihm vorbeilief, erklärte er ihm alles und verschwand dann durch den grünblauen Strudel der Erdbrücke. Mittendrin aktivierte er seine Tarnmaske, für den Fall, dass er in eine Falle der Decepticons geriet oder dass dieser fremde Mech doch nicht der war, der er vorgab zu sein.

Kaum war er bei den ausgemachten Koordinaten angekommen, sah er einen relativ kräftigen, weiß-schwarzen Mech mit einem roten Gesicht, blauen Spotlights und schwarzen und orangefarbenen Rennstreifen. Am den Seiten seines Kopfes hatte er lange Metallplatten, die ein wenig wie große, nach hinten gebogene Hörner wirkten. Für einen Moment dachte Optimus tatsächlich, dass es sich bei diesem Mech um einen Predacon handelte, bis er Reifen an den Außenseiten der Beine sah.

,,Du bist dieser Mech, von dem mir Sunset erzählt hat?", fragte Optimus, während er langsam einige Schritte auf den Unbekannten zulief.

,,Nur wenn du der Mech bist, der Rekruten für seine Truppe sucht, um die Cons in die Luft zu jagen", antwortete sein Gegenüber. ,,Mein Name ist Requiem! "

Obwohl dieser Mech noch jung aussah, klang seine Stimme äußerst tief und militärisch. Er wirkte ein wenig wie Skylynx, da sich seine Stimme zudem auch ziemlich metallisch anhörte und er dessen Statur und Körpergröße besaß.

,,Requiem...", wiederholte Optimus, ,,Kann ich dir trauen?"

,,Wenn du mich in deinem Team haben willst, solltest du wohl damit anfangen."

Der Prime nickte, sah sich einmal um und drückte dann auf den kleinen Knopf an der Seite seiner Tarnmaske, die kurz hydraulisch zischte und sich dann zu dem Kommunikationsgerät zurück transformierte. Requiem schien nicht schlecht zu staunen, als er erkannte, wer da gerade vor ihm stand. Mit großen Optics machte er einige Schritte zurück und verbeugte sich dann vor seinem Gegenüber, das die Arme in die Hüften stemmte und den Rekruten ernst ansah.

,,Steh auf", sagte Optimus, woraufhin Requiem gehorchte und sich erhob. ,,Offenbar scheint es so, als hättest du bereits früher unter der Führung eines Commanders im Krieg gekämpft. Du darfst mitkommen. Aber eine Warnung sei dir wie jedem anderen aus unserem Team gegeben: Wenn ich herausfinden sollte, dass du ein falsches Spielchen mit uns treibst, wird das böse für dich enden, verstanden?"

,,Verstanden, Sir!", antwortete Requiem mit seiner tiefen Stimme und folgte dann dem Prime, der die Erdbrücke wieder öffnen ließ und mit dem neuen Rekruten zurück zum Lager ging. Dort angekommen zeigte Optimus dem Mech erst einmal, in welchen Unterschlupf er gehen konnte und nachdem er diesem alle Teammitglieder vorgestellt sowie ihm von den beiden Gefangenen Mitgliedern auf der Nemesis erzählt hatte, begab er sich selbst in seinen Unterschlupf und grübelte weiter über einen möglichen Fluchtplan weiter...

...

Heyho, da sind wir wieder :D Und ich habe momentan so viele Ideen für Geschichten, die musste ich mir alle erstmal aufschreiben xD

-Und jetzt möchten wir uns erstmal für alle bisher geschriebenen Reviews danken, unzwar von:

lottivampire002

SnowArcee

BESONDERS bei:

Kristallfeuer (die uns so schön ausführliche Reviews schreibt, mit denen wir auch viel anfangen können)

und GANZ BESONDERS bei:

Naria Prime (die uns erstens ihren OC für diese Geschichte zur Verfügung gestellt hat, zweitens zu fast jedem Kapitel ein schönes Review geschrieben hat und uns noch tatkräftig unterstützt, indem sie die Kapitel hier auf archieveofourown hochlädt) -

Wir sind zudem jedem Reviewschreiber dankbar, da wir uns immer freuen, Reviews zu dieser Geschichte zu bekommen. Aber an dieser Stelle möchte ich auch wieder sagen:

Reviews müssen nicht seitenlang sein, aber bitte schreibt uns nicht sowas wie ''Tolles Kapitel freu mich auf mehr'' oder so etwas, denn wir geben uns wirklich Mühe für diese Geschichte und da finden wir es etwas... naja, wenn man für seine harte Arbeit einen gedankenlosen Einzeiler bekommt. Und habt auf keinen Fall Scheu davor, uns auch Kritik mitzuteilen, solange sie sachlich und fair bleibt, haben wir damit keine Probleme, im Gegenteil, wir freuen uns sogar, denn nur durch Kritik kann man sich erst verbessern.

-So, damit wäre der Vortrag zuende xD

Also, bis zum nächsten Kapitel und bis dahin LG und Naviti,

Sky und Topspin ^^ -

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wie findet ihr die Story bisher? Bitte gebt Feedback!


	17. Chapter 17: Die Quelle der Wut

Hi! ^^

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nebeninformationen für dieses Kapitel:

-1 Äon = 1.000 Erdenjahre (Cybertronier werden ca. 100 Äonen alt, so wie ich es mir zumindest vorstelle)

-Schlüpfen: Protoformen werden in Brutkapseln gezüchtet. Wird eine solche Protoform mit einem Spark versetzt, beginnt sie, ihre individuelle Form anzunehmen und nach einem Jahr als Sparkling aus der Brutkapsel zu schlüpfen

-Zodiac's Protoformenbezeichnung war e-75 (fun fact: Der Arbeitstitel des Films Transformers Ära des Untergangs (TF4) war ebenfalls E75 und Megatrons Protoformenbezeichnung, bevor er sich nach Megatronus Prime benannt hatte, war d-16)

...

 **Kapitel 15 - Die Quelle der Wut**

Optimus wachte auf und öffnete seine Optics. Als er zum Ausgang seines Unterschlupfes sah, schien ein dämmriges Licht hinein, wodurch darauf zu schließen war, dass die Sonne gerade aufging. Erschöpft von einem langen Rundflug um die Lagerumgebung hatte der Prime sich am vorigen Abend schlafen gelegt. Nun war er hellwach und bereit für den kommenden Tag.

Mittlerweile war es einige Wochen her, seitdem Requiem sich den Revotechs angeschlossen hatte. In dieser Zeit hatte Optimus ein strenges Auge auf den neuen Rekruten geworfen, da er nicht wusste, wie ihm dessen jähzornige Art gefallen sollte. Zwar hatte der neue Mech auch einen respektvollen Umgang bewiesen, aber der Rest seines Verhaltens war äußerst merkwürdig. Zumindestens hatte er sich gleich auf Anhieb mit Firecore und Skylynx vertragen. Naria schien ihm gegenüber eher skeptisch und Topspin, Deadlocked und die beiden übrigen Predacons hielten sich meist von ihm fern.

Optimus stand auf, verließ seinen Unterschlupf und fand sich nach einigen Schritten auf dem großen Lagerplatz wieder, wo sich der Tagesablauf fast wie gewohnt abspielte. Topspin und Deadlocked warfen sich gegenseitig einen halbfertig zusammengeschweißten Metallball zu, während die Predacons die Umgebung patrouillerten. Offensichtlich hatten sie Naria mitgenommen, denn von ihr war keine Spur zu sehen. Firecore hingegen hantierte vor dem Eingang seines Unterschlupfes etwas mit seinen Waffensystemen herum und schien diese zu warten. Requiem bekam der Prime erst zu sehen, als er ein wenig über den Platz lief und ihn schließlich hinter einem großen Trümmerhaufen entdeckte. Der weiß-schwarze Mech war offenbar gerade am Trainieren, denn er schlug immer wieder mit der Faust nach vorne, wechselte seine Kampfhaltung und übte ein paar Tritte.

,,Willst du es einmal gegen mich versuchen?'', fragte Optimus den jüngeren Mech, der sich blitzartig umdrehte und ihn ansah. Scheinbar hatte er den Prime in seiner Konzentration auf das Training nicht ankommen gehört.

,,Gegen dich?'', fragte er dann verwundert, während er mit seinen Optics kurz auf den Boden sah und nachzudenken schien. Dann hob er aber seinen Blick wieder und setzte eine entschlossene Miene auf. ,,In Ordnung.''

Optimus nickte und legte eine Hand hinter den Rücken; die andere hob er an und streckte sie Requiem als halb geschlossene Faust entgegen.

,,Ich bin bereit.''

Requiem zögerte nicht lange und startete seinen ersten Angriff. Schnell schoss er nach vorne und versuchte mit einem Tritt Optimus die Beine unter dem Körper wegzufegen. Dieser sprang jedoch einmal hoch und landete selbst einen Treffer mit dem Fuß, der seinen Gegner einige Meter von sich wegschleuderte. Dieser blieb kurz liegen und sah den Prime überrascht an, aber dann rappelte Requiem sich schnell wieder auf, stellte sich in seine Kampfhaltung und startete einen weiteren Angriff. Diesmal war er jedoch derjenige, der einmal hochsprang und mit einem geübten Abfedern hinter Optimus landete. Er wirbelte herum, packte den Arm des Primes und versuchte ihn mit aller Kraft über seine Schulter zu hieven, jedoch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser so schwer war, und so nutzte Optimus den Überraschungsmoment und verpasste dem jüngeren Mech wieder einen Tritt.

,,Du kämpfst zu hitzköpfig'', bemerkte der weiße Mech ruhig, während Requiem aufstand und erneut in seine Kampfhaltung ging. Dieser schien die Worte des Primes jedoch zu ignorieren und rannte auf ihn zu. Optimus konnte klar den verbissenen Blick seines Gegenübers sehen; er selbst blieb aber weiterhin ruhig und fokussierte sich darauf, welche Taktik der schwarz-weiße Mech wohl dieses Mal anwenden würde. Bevor Requiem jedoch überhaupt einen Treffer landen konnte, machte der Prime einen Schritt nach vorne, holte mit der Faust aus und traf ihn mit voller Kaft an der Schulter. Er selbst geriet dabei durch den Rückstoß ein wenig aus der Balance, fing sich aber noch im letzten Moment auf. Requiem hingegen ging ein drittes Mal zu Boden und hielt seine Hand an die Schulter, während er sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog.

,,Ich sagte, du kämpfst zu hitzköpfig!'', murrte Optimus, der zu seinem Gegenüber lief und ihm beim Aufstehen helfen wollte. ,,Du solltest nachdenken, bevor du angreifst, und dich nicht von deinem Zorn leiten lassen!''

Requiem schrie auf. Ob es aus Wut war oder aus Schmerz wegen seiner Schulter, konnte Optimus nicht sagen. Der jüngere Mech wirbelte jedoch ganz plötzlich auf seinen Händen einmal um sich selbst, riss Optimus dabei die Füße unter dem Körper weg und landete dann wieder auf seinen Beinen.

,,Ich hab' genug!'', knurrte der Schwarz-weiße und stampfte wütend von dem Prime weg. Dieser rappelte sich jedoch schnell auf und rannte Requiem hinterher, bis er ihn erreicht hatte und seinen Arm festhielt.

,,Bleib stehen und hör mir zu, Requiem!'', forderte der weiße Mech, doch der Angesprochene reagierte nicht, sondern versuchte lediglich, sich von dem Griff zu befreien. Optimus merkte dadurch, wie langsam in ihm selbst die Wut hochkochte, aber er versuchte sich zu beherrschen, packte Requiem fester am Arm und drehte ihn um, sodass er ihm in die Optics sehen konnte. ,,Hör mir gefälligst zu!''

Der Prime senkte den Blick für einen Moment und seufzte, bevor er mit einer ruhigeren Stimme weitersprach.

,,Das war ein Rat vorhin. Wenn du in einem richtigen Kampf so hitzköpfig bist, könnte es dich dein Leben kosten.''

,,Ich habe bereits so im Krieg gekämpft und wie du sehen kannst, lebe ich noch! Vielen Dank auch für deinen sogenannten Rat!'', bekam Optimus als Antwort, die den weißen Mech schließlich zur Weißglut brachte.

,,Ich weiß, dass du bereits im Krieg gekämpft hast! Aber wenn ich dir eine Frage stellen darf, wie oft bist du schon knapp dem Tode entronnen, weil du so verdammt stur und jähzornig warst, he?! Du denkst nicht nach, bevor du handelst! Stattdessen lässt du dich von deiner Wut über die Decepticons leiten! Jetzt sage ich dir aber einmal etwas: Megatron und seine Anhänger sind stärker geworden! Wenn du nicht elendig verenden willst, solltest du vielleicht besser auf meinen Rat hören und den Kampf mit Ruhe und Geduld angehen!''

Nachdem Optimus aufgehört hatte zu reden, waren sowohl er als auch Reqiuem still. Keiner von beiden wagte es, noch einen Ton von sich zu geben, stattdessen sahen sie sich gegenseitig eine Weile an.

,,Ich bin nicht nur wütend auf die Decepticons...'', murmelte Requiem dann mit einer ungewohnt traurigen Stimme.

,,Bist du wütend auf mich?'', fragte Optimus, obwohl er die Frage im Nachhinein überflüssig fand.

,,Nein'', antwortete der jüngere Mech zu seiner Überraschung. ,,Jedenfalls nicht mehr.''

,,Auf wen dann?''

,,Auf diejenigen, die mir meinen Bruder genommen haben.''

Requiem hatte seinen Blick wieder angehoben und Optimus konnte in dessen Optics eine Mischung aus einer Vielzahl von Gefühlen erkennen: Wut, Hass, Trauer, aber auch scheinbar Schuldgefühle. Unwillkürlich merkte der Prime, wie Mitgefühl in ihm aufstieg, woraufhin er den Arm des weiß-schwarzen Mechs losließ. Einen Moment blieben die beiden einfach stehen, aber dann bot Optimus seinem Gegenüber an, sich neben ihn auf den Trümmerhaufen zu setzen und mit ihm zu reden. Requiem hatte kurz gezögert, aber war dann auf den Haufen an Schrottteilen geklettert und saß nun neben Optimus. Er zog die Beine an seinen Körper und legte die Arme auf seine Knie.

,,Was ist passiert?'', fragte Optimus mit ruhiger Stimme.

,,Ich war noch klein ... ein Sparkling'', fing Requiem daraufhin an zu erzählen. ,,Unsere Eltern starben kurz nach meiner Geburt, als sie von einer Person getötet wurden, die sich später im Krieg als ein Decepticon herausgestellt hatte. Seitdem hatte mein Bruder Shadowlight auf mich aufgepasst und mich groß gezogen, da er damals schon um einige Äonen älter war als ich. Er war ein so liebevoller Bruder ... und der letzte, der mir von meiner Familie geblieben war. Aber eines Tages, als der erste Krieg begann, kamen einige Soldaten zu uns ins Haus. Sie sagten, sie bräuchten neue Rekruten und jeder Bürger, der sich den Autobots verschrieben hatte, wäre dazu verpflichtet, diesen als Soldaten im Krieg zu dienen. Natürlich nur diejenigen, die alt genug waren, was bei mir noch nicht der Fall war. Ich war damals erst zwölf Äonen alt. Meinen Bruder jedoch wollten sie mitnehmen. Er wehrte sich zwar dagegen, aber dann hielt mich einer von ihnen fest und bedrohte mich. Dieser Soldat sagte, dass wenn Shadowlight sich weiterhin wehre, sie mir schlimme Dinge antun würden. Dann ergab er sich und sie nahmen ihn mit. Seitdem habe ich ihn nie wieder gesehen. Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass ich diese Mistkerle zu fassen bekomme und ihnen das gleiche Leid antun kann, dass sie mir damals angetan haben...''

,,Rache ist keine Lösung'', antwortete Optimus gelassen. ,,Aber ich kann dich gut verstehen. Ich habe auch viele Verluste erleiden müssen. Zodiac, mein Sohn wie du weißt, wollte anfangs nicht schlüpfen. Standfire und ich warteten und warteten, aber er tat es einfach nicht. Irgendwann gaben wir dann die Hoffnung auf, dass er geboren wird. Aber wenn man es so sieht, hatte die Sache auch etwas Gutes. So haben wir fünf Äonen später unsere Tochter Topspin bekommen ... Das Glück war jedoch auch mit ihr nich lange auf unserer Seite. Topspin ist zu Zeit des Krieges zur Welt gekommen. Eines Tages gab es eine Invasion in Skyscrapers, wo wir drei gelebt hatten. Kurz nachdem ich meinen Eid als Prime abgelegt hatte, kam mein Mentor Alpha Trion in die Große Halle und erzählte mir diese schlechte Nachricht. Ich lief natürlich gleich zu Standfire und Topspin und versuchte sie zu retten. Wir waren gerade dabei zu fliehen, da wollte Topspin noch ihr Lieblingsspielzeug haben, also sagte ich Standfire, sie solle schon einmal vorlaufen, während ich mit Topspin das Spielzeug suchen gehen wollte. Gleichzeitig wickelte ich sie noch in eine kleine Decke ein, damit sie warm blieb und als sie ihr Spielzeug hatte, floh ich ebenfalls mit ihr. Ich lief aus dem Wolkenkratzer hinaus, in dem wir gewohnt hatten, und versteckte Topspin in einem Trümmerhaufen, damit sie sicher war, wäre es zum Kampf gegen die Decepticons gekommen. Kurz darauf rannte ich weiter, um nach Standfire zu suchen, aber als ich um die Hausecke lief, sah ich nur, wie sie von Megatron festgehalten und mit seinem Gladiatorschwert bedroht wurde. Ich flehte ihn an, dass er sie wieder freilassen sollte, aber er tat es nicht, weil ich ihm die Matrix nicht gab. Daraufhin tötete er sie. Ich sank nieder und trauerte um meine gefallene Mate, aber viel Zeit dazu wurde mir nicht gegeben, denn ich hörte plötzlich den Schrei eines Sparklings hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie eine Decepticon-Femme Topspin im Arm hielt. Als ich losrannte, um meine Tochter zu befreien, bedrohte sie die kleine mit einem Dolch, wodurch ich natürlich stehen blieb. Ich machte nochmal einen Schritt nach vorne, dann sagte sie aber: ,Wenn du noch einen Schritt machst, ist diese süße, kleine Femme gleich eine tote Femme!' Daraufhin war ich plötzlich so unter Schock, dass ich nichts mehr tat, ich sah ihr einfach hilflos dabei zu, wie sie mit Topspin in der Ferne verschwand...''

,,Und wie kam es, dass du sie wiederbekommen hast?'', fragte Requiem mit einer leisen Stimme.

,,Es war auf der Erde'', antwortete Optimus ruhig, während er ein menschliches Ein- und Ausatmen imitierte. ,,Kurz bevor wir Topspin wiederbekommen hatten, kam Standfire zu uns in den Stützpunkt, eher zufällig als absichtlich. Sie war verwundet gewesen und wir versuchten alles, damit es ihr wieder besser ging. Währenddessen erzählte sie mir davon, dass sie ebenfalls auf der Erde in einem Stützpunkt oder eher einem abgestürzten Raumschiff gelebt hatte. Zudem wäre sie auf einen Sparkling gestoßen, der sich als unser Sohn entpuppt hatte, welcher scheinbar doch geschlüpft war. Er besaß damals noch keinen Namen, weil ihm die Personen, die ihn gefunden und ein wenig aufgezogen hatten, nie einen Namen gegeben hatten. Nach einer Weile sei er verschwunden und irgendwann fand ihn Standfire auf der Erde, auch mehr durch Zufall. Etwas später ging sie auf eine Erkundung, auf der sie gefangen genommen wurde und einige Zeit später kam sie dann verwundet bei uns im Stützpunkt an. Als Standfire wieder gesund war, liefen wir beide zu einem Signal, das von den Decepticons kam. Dort fanden wir eine Femme, die dabei war, einen Sparkling zu töten. Wir beide sind dazwischengegangen und das war auch gut so, denn dieser Sparkling war Topspin. Und so haben wir unsere Tochter wiederbekommen. Dank unserer Rettung vertraute uns Topspin sofort und als wir ihr Zodiac vorgestellt hatten, war sie wieder gänzlich ein Teil unserer Familie. Sie war es sogar, die ihrem Bruder seinen Namen gegeben hatte.''

,,Wirklich?'', fragte Requiem ungläubig.

,,Ja, Zodiac wollte es damals so. Er war so überwältigt von der Nachricht, dass er eine Schwester hatte, dass er sie seinen Namen aussuchen ließ. Und gerade das hat die beiden so zusammengeschweißt. Zodiac und Topspin sind unzertrennlich, musst du wissen...''

Optimus ließ seinen Blick sinken und sah traurig auf den Boden, der sich vor dem Trümmerhaufen erstreckte.

,,Sie vermisst ihn sehr und ich als ihr Vater kann sie nicht einmal trösten, weil ich selbst Zweifel habe, dass wir ihn und Standfire retten können...''

,,Lass sie das bloß nicht wissen'', antwortete Requiem dem Prime mit einem frechen Grinsen und irgendwie munterte es den weißen Mech auf. Es hatte ihm gut getan, einmal mit einer Person über soetwas zu sprechen.

,,Naja, wir sollten wieder zu den anderen gehen, was meinst du?'', engegnete Optimus nach einem langen Schweigen.

,,Das könnten wir tun'', antwortete Requiem und fing plötzlich wieder zu grinsen an. ,,Wir könnten aber auch weiter trainieren.''

Optimus hob seinen Blick und musste unweigerlich auch mit dem Lächeln beginnen. Dann nickte er, sprang vom Trümmerhaufen und stellte sich Requiem wieder so wie am Anfang gegenüber.

,,Ich bin bereit.''

...

So ihr lieben, da bin ich wieder mit einem Kapitel. Ich war dieses Mal echt motiviert gewesen, nachdem ich das letzte Kapitel hochgeladen habe und somit habe ich gleich danach begonnen, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Daher kommt endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel, das nicht einen Monat verspätet ist xD

Die Nebeninformationen wollte ich zuerst zum Schluss geben, dachte mir dann aber, dass es sinnvoller sei, sie gleich am Anfang hinzuschreiben, damit man schon gleich zu Beginn dieses Wissen hat und damit ungestört das Kapitel lesen kann ^^

-Naja, wir wollen uns jedenfalls noch bei Kristallfeuer für das Rewiev zum letzten Kapitel bedanken :D -

Und damit verabschieden wir uns auch schon wieder für heute. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel ^^

LG und Naviti,

Topspin und Sky ^^

PS.: Dadurch dass das letzte Kapitel etwas zu kurz geraten ist, war dieses hier um knapp 300-400 Wörter länger ^^

PS. Nr. 2: Für Vorschläge, wie man das Kapitel besser nennen könnte, bin ich gerne offen xD

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen!

Das erste Kapitel des heutigen mehrfach-Updates ist übrigens "Auf der Nemesis"!


	18. Chapter 18: Schwindende Hoffnung

Hi! ^^

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Kapitel 16 - Schwindende Hoffnung**

Standfire wachte auf. Tatsächlich war es ihr gelungen, in ihrer misslichen Lage und unter all diesem ganzen Stress etwas Schlaf zu finden. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht länger als ein paar Stunden geschlafen. Als sie sich dann nach einer Weile umsah, erblickte sie neben sich Zodiac, der regungslos von seinen Fesseln hinabhing und nur durch ein leichtes Flackern seiner Optics verriet, dass er noch am Leben war. Der junge Mech tat Standfire Leid. Es schmerzte sie so sehr, ihren eigenen Sohn in solch einem Zustand sehen zu müssen und sie brannte innerlich vor Wut, als sie Megatrons Gesicht sah, das in ihren Gedanken aufblitzte. Der Decepticon war am vorigen Tag wieder zu ihnen gekommen und wollte wissen, wer der fremde Mech war, der neulich auf die Nemsis gebracht worden war. Standfire hatte gelogen und gesagt, sie kenne ihn nicht. Andererseits hatte es auch gestimmt. Als er vor ein paar Wochen auf das Schiff gebracht wurde, hatte sie ihn wirklich am Anfang nicht erkannt, aber umso mehr hätte sie vor Freude jubeln können, als der Mech sich ihr offenbarte. Am liebsten wäre die Femme ihm sofort in die Arme gesprungen, aber sie wusste, dass das der falsche Augenblick gewesen wäre und sie dadurch nur ihren eigenen Mate verraten hätte. Optimus war am Leben und nur das zählte. Er würde sicherlich einen Weg finden, sie und ihren Sohn zu retten und dann konnte nur alles besser werden.

Dann gab es aber wieder die Tage, an denen ihre Hoffnung schwand. Es war nun schon so lange her, seitdem Standfire und später auch Zodiac auf die Nemesis gebracht worden waren. Megatron versuchte immer wieder, Informationen aus den beiden herauszuquetschen und scheute sich keinesfalls davor, auch Folter anzuwenden. Das war es, was dieses Monster Zodiac am vorigen Tag angetan hatte. Megatron beharrte darauf, dass Standfire den fremden Mech kannte, auch wenn sie log, um diesen zu schützen. Der Decepticon war daraufhin wieder ausgerastet und hatte sie und Zodiac bewusstlos geschlagen. Der junge Mech schien darunter sehr gelitten zu haben, denn seitdem war er vollkommen entkräftet und brachte nur noch die nötigsten Wörter heraus. Seine Mutter befürchtete immer wieder, dass er jede Minute eins mit dem Allspark würde, aber Zodiac schien sehr stark. Offenbar wollte er ebenso wie sie aus dieser Hölle verschwinden und wieder zu seiner Familie zurückkehren.

Das hydraulische Zischen der Tür riss Standfire aus ihren Gedanken. Ein paar Wachen und dahinter auch Megatron traten in den Raum, während sich hinter ihnen die Tür wieder schloss. Die fünf blieben etwas weiter vor den beiden Gefangenen stehen; nur Megatron trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne, bis er Standfire direkt gegenüber stand.

,,Du weißt, wieso ich hier bin?'', fragte er mit einer neutralen Miene, die fast schon gelangweilt wirkte. Offenbar hatte er diese Gespräche allmählich satt, denn egal wie viel Folter er in der letzten Zeit angewendet hatte, Standfire und Zodiac verrieten ihm kein Wort.

,,Ich kenne ihn nicht!'', entgegnete sein Gegenüber, deren Stimme heiser klang. Die Prügel, die sie am vorigen Tag für ihr Schweigen kassiert hatte, setzte ihr immer noch sehr zu. Aber sie ignorierte ihre Schwäche und die Schmerzen und starrte den Decepticon vor sich wütend an. ,,Wie oft willst du uns das eigentlich noch fragen, Hohlprozessor?'', höhnte sie dann, woraufhin Megatron das Gesicht verzog und ihr einen kräftigen Schlag an die Flanke erteilte. Die Femme nahm all ihre Beherrschung zusammen, um vor Schmerzen nicht aufzuschreien, stattdessen ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten und fletschte verbissen die Zähne. In Gedanken sendete sie ein kleines Stoßgebet zum Allspark aus, dass Optimus bald kommen und sie und Zodiac retten sollte.

,,Ich frage euch das solange, bis ihr es mir endlich verratet, und glaubt mir, ich habe viel Zeit'', gab Megatron mit einem Knurren von sich. ,,Ich werde euch solange quälen, bis ihr endlich nachgebt!''

Der Blick des Decepticon-Anführers wanderte zur Seite, bis er an Zodiac haften blieb. Dann verformte sich seine wütende Miene in ein verschlagenes Grinsen.

,,Was hält er wohl davon, dass du so stur bleibst, he?'', sagte er, während er zu dem jungen Mech hinüberlief. ,,Wach auf, kleiner Zodiac. Wach auf und sag mir, wie du es findest, dass du so gequält wirst, nur weil deine ach so tolle Mutter mir nicht verrät, wer dieser Unruhestifter ist. Deinen Schmerzen könnten wir ein Ende bereiten. Wir könnten dich von unseren Medics behandeln lassen. Du musst nur sagen, wer dieser Mech ist.''

Megatron nahm Zodiacs Kinn und drückte es leicht hoch, um ihm in die schwach leuchtenden Optics sehen zu können.

,,Und glaub ja nicht, ich würde es dir abnehmen, wenn du mir erzählst, dass ihr ihn nicht kennt. Ich habe euer Gespräch gehört, nachdem ihr beiden wieder in diesen Raum gebracht wurdet.''

,,Lass Zodiac in Ruhe, du Monster!'', schrie Standfire plötzlich auf. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, dass Megatron versuchte, mit ihrem Sohn irgendwelche psychischen Spielchen zu treiben und ihn gegen sie aufzuhetzen. Offenbar hatte sie jetzt die Aufmerksamkeit des Decepticons, denn er lief einige Schritte auf sie zu und packte sie unsanft am Hals.

,,Und was machst du, wenn ich ihn nicht in Ruhe lasse? Schimpft Mami dann mit mir?'', lachte er hämisch und ließ sie wieder los.

,,M- ... Ma ...'', krächzte dann eine leise Stimme neben ihr. Standfire hob ihren Blick und fuhr aus Schreck bei Zodiacs Anblick kurz zusammen. Der Kleine hatte die Augen halb geöffnet und seine Optics flackerten ein wenig. Erst als er sein weißes Gesicht etwas drehte, konnte sie die dunkelblauen Verkrustungen sehen, die von Megatrons Prügel am Vortag stammten. Sein dunkelroter Lack schimmerte nur noch in einem matten Grauton, während von seiner Schulter über seinen ganzen Körper ein wenig Energon hinabtropfte.

,,I ... Ist schon g- ... gut, ... Ma. Ich ... sag ...e- ...es ihm...''

,,Nein, das darfst du nicht'', hauchte Standfire, der etwas Kühlflüssigkeit in die Optics schoss. Es war beinahe unertragbar, ihren Sohn so zugerichtet zu sehen.

,,Halt die Klappe!'', kam ihr Megatron dazwischen, während er sich danach sofort wieder grinsend an Zodiac wandte. ,,Fahre fort, mein kleiner. Was wolltest du eben sagen?''

,,I- ... Ich wollte nur ... sa- ... gen... ''

Zodiac machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weitersprach. Verwundert musste Standfire bemerken, dass seine Mundwinkel etwas hochzuckten und sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln verformten. War er jetzt kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch oder machte er sich gerade ernsthaft trotz seines Zustandes einen Scherz aus dieser Situation?

,,Ich wollte ... nur ... sagen ..., dass d- ... du deine Zeit ... verschwendest ... Hohlprozessor!''

Standfire war sich in dem Moment nicht sicher, ob sie für diesen Satz jubeln und lachen oder sich wegen Megatrons bevorstehendem Zorn Sorgen machen sollte. Sie entschied sich jedoch für letzteres, denn der silberne Mech schrie einmal wütend auf und deaktivierte Zodiacs Fesseln. Dieser fiel mit einem lauten Krachen auf den Boden, wurde von Megatron unsanft gepackt und hinter sich hergeschliffen.

,,Für diese Frechheit wirst du bezahlen, du kleiner Wurm, und wenn ich dich töten muss!''

,,NEIN!'', schrie ihm Standfire hinterher, um noch auf irgendeine Art und Weise verhindern zu können, dass Megatron ihren Sohn aus Wut umbrachte. ,,Lass ihn gehen! Bitte!''

Die Stimme der weißen Femme überschlug sich aus Angst, woraufhin Megatron sich noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte und sie mit einem so eisigen Blick ansah, dass sie erstarrte.

,,Wenn ich mit euch fertig bin, wünscht ihr euch, dass ihr lieber tot wärt!''

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der silberne Mech mit Zodiac und den Wachen hinter der sich schließenden Metalltür. Standfire konnte nicht anders, als eine Weile lang nur zu dieser zu starren, in der Hoffnung, dass Megatron ihren Sohn wiederbringen würde. Aber es rührte sich nichts; auch keine Geräusche von draußen verrieten irgendetwas. Diese Stille machte die Femme fast wahnsinnig. Eine weitere Prügel des Decepticon-Anführers konnte Zodiac unmöglich in seinem Zustand verkraften... War er sogar bereits in den Allspark übergegangen? Allein den Gedanken konnte Standfire kaum ertragen und sie merkte, wie ihr langsam Kühlflüssigkeit in die Optics schoss. Wenn er wirklich tot war, wie sollte sie das Optimus erklären? Wie sollte sie es Topspin erzählen, der ihr Bruder ja mehr als alles andere bedeutete? Die Kleine wäre am Boden zerstört, wenn sie erfuhr, dass Zodiac tot war, nur weil ihre Mutter nicht verraten wollte, wer der fremde Mech war. Nein, Standfire musste etwas unternehmen, um ihren Sohn zu retten - ... Nur was sollte sie tun? Sie war gefesselt und konnte sich weder bewegen noch transformieren. Sie hätte es mit einer Waffe versuchen können, aber ihre dazu notwendigen Systeme waren offenbar deaktiviert. Vielleicht konnte sie sich ja aber von den Fesseln losreißen...

Augenblicklich begann die Femme damit, mit voller Kraft an den Fesseln zu ziehen, um sie vielleicht mit viel Glück deaktivieren zu können. Sie versuchte es immer wieder, bis sie schließlich erschöpft alle Gliedmaßen entspannte und den Kopf hängen ließ. Es war zwecklos; man konnte hier nicht alleine ausbrechen. Es bedurfte schon einem Wunder, dass sie hier freikäme. Vielleicht war Optimus ja dieses Wunder. Vielleicht war er gerade dabei, das Decepticon-Kriegsschiff zu stürmen und Zodiac und sie zu retten. Neue Hoffnung wurde in Standfire geweckt und sie hätte vor Freude und Schreck zugleich durch die Decke fahren können, als sich die metallene Tür am Ende des Gefangenenraumes wieder öffnete. Für einen Moment dachte sie wirklich, dass dort Optimus war. Dann erkannte sie aber einen silbernen und daneben einen dunkelroten Lack. Die Freude und Hoffnung wandelte sich erneut in Enttäuschung und Sorge um, als Megatron den halbtoten Zodiac in den Raum warf und auf Standfire zulief.

,,Da siehst du, was mit Leuten passiert, die mir nicht gehorchen!'', grollte seine tiefe, wütende Stimme. ,,Willst du mir nun endlich verraten, wer dieser Mech ist? Oder riskierst du den Tod deines so geliebten Sohnes für dein Schweigen?''

,,I- ... Ich'', war alles, das Standfire in diesem Moment aus sich herausbringen konnte. Sie starrte fassungslos auf Zodiac. Er war überstömt mit auslaufendem Energon und seine Optics waren stark am flackern. Sein leerer Blick traf die Wand am Ende des Raumes und seine Finger zuckten immer wieder kurz, als rang er damit, am Leben zu bleiben. Dann fasste Standfire einen Entschluss, auch wenn sie wusste, welche Folgen das hatte. ,,Ich sage es dir.''

,,Gut'', murrte Megatron. ,,Also, raus damit!''

,,Ich sage es dir, aber nur, wenn du Zodiac ärztlich behandeln lässt...'', antwortete die weiße Femme, während sie versuchte, einen entschlossenen Blick und eine feste Stimme zu bewahren.

,,Sterbehilfe ist auch eine ärztliche Behandlung'', grinste Megatron hämisch.

,,Du weißt, was ich meine!'', fauchte Standfire daraufhin. ,,Versorgt seine Wunden und sorgt dafür, dass er am Leben bleibt, eher werde ich kein Sterbenswörtchen von mir geben!''

,,Woher soll ich sichergehen, dass du es mir nicht weiterhin verschweigst, wenn wir Zodiac versorgen?'', wollte der Decepticon-Anführer wissen und verzog hinterfragend sein Gesicht.

,,Weil ich weiß, dass du Zodiac doch töten wirst, wenn ich es dir nicht verrate'', antwortete sein Gegenüber, woraufhin Megatron eine Pause machte und nachdenklich den Blick sinken ließ. Schließlich sah er die Femme wieder an und nickte.

,,Gut gepokert, Autobot. Also gut, dein Sohn soll behandelt werden.''

Der silberne Mech lief zu einem Kommunikationsgerät und drückte eine Taste darauf, um seinen Medic zu kontaktieren und diesem zu sagen, was er mit Zodiac tun sollte. Kaum eine Weile später kam der Mech auch schon in den Raum geeilt und hievte mit einigen der Wachen Zodiac auf eine Trage, mit der er den jungen Autobot-Mech zu seiner Krankenstation brachte. Währenddessen drehte sich Megatron zu Standfire um und packte sie unsanft am Hals.  
,,Lass es mich nicht bereuen, Femme!'', knurrte er, ließ sie los und verließ mit den restlichen Wachen den Raum...

...

Hallöchen, ihr lieben. Ich habe es mithilfe meiner hoffentlich endlich mal länger andauernden Motivation geschafft, von gestern auf heute ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben xD

Mir ist so in den Kopf gekommen, dass Standfire und Zodiac eine Weile nicht mehr gequält wurden (ja, ich weiß, ich bin grausam zu meinen OCs xD) und dieses Kapitel bietet eine schöne Einleitung für etwas, das ich schon seit Ewigkeiten geplant hatte :P Aber noch verrate ich nichts weiter xD Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr ja gerne Vermutungen aufstellen, ich bin mal interessiert, was dabei alles herauskommt xD

Verzeiht mir zudem diesen etwas... abgehackten Anfang des Kapitels. Ich habe versucht, ihn etwas auszuschmücken, es aber dadurch glaube ich nur noch etwas schlimmer gemacht xD Im Endeffekt habe ich ihn so gelassen und gehofft, dass es noch einigermaßen lesbar ist xD Auch der Name des Kapitels ist wieder mal nur provisorisch aus der Hand gezogen, wenn jemand Änderungsvorschläge hat, kann er die gerne äußern xD

Topspin ist zudem heute leider nicht dabei, deswegen beende ich die Moderation an dieser Stelle auch schon wieder ^^

Ich wünsche euch allen noch einen schönen Tag ^^

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, LG und Naviti,

Sky ^^

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Und schon ist wieder ein Kapitel vorbei!

Diesmal ein etwas dunkleres... Nun, vielleicht wird das nächste ja etwas fröhlicher...


	19. Chapter 19: Ohne Visier

Hi! ^^

Dieses Kapitel ist das letzte für heute, die nächsten zwei fehlen mir leider noch...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Kapitel 17 - Ohne Visier**

Es war später Abend. Die Sonne schien bereits nicht mehr, nur das verebbende Glühen am fernen Horizont warf noch ein leichtes, orangerotes Licht auf die metallene Ebene des Rostmeeres, während die beiden Monde Cybertrons auf der anderen Seite mit einem silbrigen Schimmer die Nacht erhellten. Entfernt leuchteten die unzähligen Straßenlampen und Lichter der Wolkenkratzer und vereinzelte Raumschiffe flogen in großer Höhe umher.

Im Revotech-Lager war es ruhig. Bis auf Predaking, der mit klappernden Schritten um das Lager schleichte, schliefen die Predacons. Auch Firecore, Deadlocked und Topspin waren in ihren Unterschlüpfen und hielten Stasis. Optimus hingegen wanderte immer wieder über den Lagerplatz, der sich in der Mitte der Trümmerhöhlen befand, und grübelte darüber nach, ob er erneut nach Skyscrapers gehen sollte oder nicht. Es war zwar einige Wochen her, seitdem er zur Nemesis gebracht und dort verhört worden war, aber er befürchtete immer noch, dass es wieder geschehen könnte. Andererseits musste er unbedingt wieder mit Sunset sprechen, vielleicht hatte sie mittlerweile mehr Informationen darüber, wie es Standfire und Zodiac ging. Kurzerhand entschied er sich doch dafür, nach Skyscrapers zu gehen, aber er überlegte sich, dass er es besser nicht alleine tun sollte. Der Prime sah sich um und sein Blick fiel sofort auf Requiem, der neben seinem Unterschlupf saß und gerade eines seiner beiden Schwerter polierte. Ohne zu zögern ging er zu dem jungen Mech hinüber, woraufhin dieser aufblickte.

,,Kann ich dir behilflich sein, Prime?'', fragte er mit seiner gewohnten, neutralen Miene.

,,Ja kannst du'', antwortete Optimus, während er sich seitlich an den Unterschlupf lehnte. ,,Sicherlich kennst du die Femme Sunset aus Skyscrapers.''

,,Natürlich kenne ich sie. Sie hat mich zu dir geschickt.''

,,Gut'', meinte der Prime dann. ,,Du wirst mich zu ihr begleiten, denn du kennst sie besser als ich.''

Requiem antwortete nicht, sondern starrte sein Gegenüber lediglich verwirrt an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und stand auf. Er befestigte die beiden Schwerter an seinem Rücken und folgte dann dem Prime. Dieser wollte gerade zur Erdbrücke gehen und sie aktivieren, als Naria aus ihrem Unterschlupf gerannt kam und Optimus fragend ansah.

,,Wo geht ihr hin?''

,,Nach Skyscrapers'', antwortete der weiße Mech kurz. ,,Wir wollen mit Sunset reden.''

,,Lass mich mitkommen'', bat Naria, doch Optimus schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Es wäre zu gefährlich. Die Decepticons erkennen dich sofort und ich wurde bereits schon einmal verhört, nachdem ich dir zur Flucht verholfen habe. Wenn sie mich wieder mit dir sehen, könnte meine Tarnung auffliegen.''

,,Dann lass mich vorausgehen'', entgegnete die violette Femme mit einem festen Blick. ,,Ich weiß, wo genau ihr beiden mit Sunset reden wollt. Ich könnte mich vorher nach Skyscrapers schleichen und mich an dem Ort verstecken; auf die Weise können du und Requiem ebenfalls dorthin, ohne dass ich zusammen mit euch gesehen werde.''

,,Kluger Plan'', gab Requiem zu, auch wenn sein Blick dabei nach wie vor unverändert war.

,,Nagut'', sagte Optimus nach einer Weile, ,,ich lasse dich mitkommen. Geh du fünf Minuten voraus, wir kommen dann nach. Und pass auf, dass dich niemand sieht.''

,,Das werde ich'', antwortete Naria, die zufrieden nickte und sich dann zur Erdbrücke begab. Kurz darauf aktivierte sich auch schon der grünblaue Strudel, durch den sie lief und verschwand.

,,Du gibst so einfach nach und lässt sie mitkommen?'', fragte Requiem, als Optimus den Strudel wieder deaktiviert hatte und dabei war, die Koordinaten auf der anderen Seite der Großstadt einzugeben. ,,Du hättest ruhig konsequenter sein können. Was ist, wenn wir wegen ihr auffliegen?''

,,Naria ist immer noch meine Tochter!'', antwortete Optimus streng. ,,Ich weiß genau, dass auch sie gerne wissen möchte, wie es ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder geht und ich werde ihr das Recht darauf nicht verbieten.''

Der Prime beruhigte sich und senkte seine Stimme wieder etwas, während er ein menschliches Ausatmen imitierte.  
,,Es sind schwere Zeiten und die Gefangennahme eigener Familienmitglieder macht es nicht gerade leichter, diese Zeit zu ertragen. Manchmal denke ich darüber nach, ob wir paar Revotechs es schaffen können, Megatron und die Decepticons zu schlagen. Klar weiß ich, dass ich weiterkämpfen muss und ihr mir treu zur Seite steht, aber so viele Jahre ... Äonen voll Krieg zehren sehr an den Kräften aller. Sie verändern einen und korrumpieren deinen Verstand. Mit Naria, Zodiac und Topspin konnte ich einst über alles reden und wir haben zusammen ständig irgendwelche Späße gemacht ... Vor allem Naria mit ihrer Vorliebe für Streiche ... Und jetzt schaffe ich es mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr ein Gespräch mit einem von ihnen zu führen, das halbwegs vertraut und familiär klingt. Stattdessen überwiegt mein militärischer Ton...''

Optimus sah auf und ihm fiel direkt Requiems Blick auf. Er wirkte erstaunt, aber auch gleichzeitig interessiert und mitfühlend, schließlich kannte der junge Mech soetwas von sich selbst. Auch Optimus merkte, wie ihm sein Redefluss in ein leichtes Staunen versetzt hatte, denn eigentlich wollte er nicht über solche Dinge sprechen, schon gar nicht mit jemandem, den er erst für eine so kurze Zeit kannte.

Schließlich schüttelte der Prime bloß den Kopf und wandte sich wieder der Erdbrücke zu. Er aktivierte das Portal und setzte es auf automatisches Schließen, damit die Predacons, die am Lagerrand ruhten, weiterschlafen konnten. Requiem lief als erster hindurch, dann folgte ihm Optimus, der in dem Strudel schnell seine Tarnmaske aktivierte und sich schließlich bei den äußeren Wolkenkratzern von Skyscrapers wiederfand.

,,Also, wo gehen wir jetzt hin?'', fragte Requiem, der seinen Kopf suchend umherbewegte.

,,Folge mir'', antwortete der Prime neben ihm, während er einige Schritte nach vorne lief, dann aber abrupt stehen blieb. ,,Oder besser'', sagte er plötzlich, woraufhin er von seiner Hüfte das transformierte Lightbike nahm, dieses in der Mitte zerbrach und sich dann daraufsetzte, als es sich fertig generiert hatte. ,,Steig auf.''

Requiem schien so, als wollte er eine faszinierte Bemerkung zu dem Lightbike abgeben, aber er blieb ruhig und setzte sich stattdessen hinter Optimus auf das Fahrzeug.

,,Halte dich gut fest.''

Sofort beschleunigte der Prime und fuhr damit von der kleinen Seitenstraße auf die große Hauptstraße, auf der der Verkehr trotz der späten Tageszeit nur von Zügen und anderen Cybertronischen Fahrzeugen wimmelte. Massen an Fußgängern liefen auf den Bürgersteigen an den Straßenseiten entlang und wirkten beinahe so, als würden sie sich in Zeitlupe bewegen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Optimus und Requiem erreichten den riesigen Stadtplatz, auf dem Megatrons Statue frisch poliert stand, während einige Cybertronier sich davor niedergekniet hatten. Optimus fragte sich, ob es welche von Megatrons Anhänger waren, die ihre Treue zu ihm bekräftigten wollten, oder ob es Autobots waren, die dazu gezwungen wurden, denn der Prime konnte aus dem Augenwinkel einige Wachen ausfindig machen, die neben und hinter den niederkniehenden Cybertroniern standen; von der weiten Entfernung aus war es aber unmöglich, deren Mimik zu erkennen.

Der weiße Mech fuhr weiter und ließ den Stadtplatz hinter sich. Er bog in eine kleinere Nebengasse ein, von der aus man das Autobot-Café bereits erkennen konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden Mechs erreichten ihren Zielort. Sie stiegen gleichzeitig ab, woraufhin Optimus das Lightbike wieder zu dem Stab transformierte und sich diesen an die Hüfte klemmte. Dann drehte er sich um und wandte sich der kleinen Tür des Cafés zu, durch die Requiem bereits gegangen war. Als Optimus ebenfalls eintrat, sah er Naria, die bei Sunset saß und sich gerade mit ihr unterhielt, aber aufblickte, als der weiß-schwarze Mech und er näherkamen.

,,Da seid ihr ja endlich'', sagte die violette Femme, als die beiden Mechs sich hingesetzt hatten.

,,Ich dachte schon, du würdest nicht mehr hierherkommen'', warf Sunset ein, die Requiem und Optimus mit einem leichten Lächeln betrachtete. ,,Und wie ich sehe hast du Requiem bei dir aufgenommen.''

Optimus sah sich kurz um, um zu schauen, ob es sicher war, sein Visier zu deaktivieren, aber ein Blick durch die Reihen zeigte ihm, dass zu viele Cybertronier in dem Café waren. Daher ließ er die Tarnmaske aktiviert und nickte Sunset als Antwort lediglich zu.

,,Naria hat mir bereits angekündigt, dass ihr beiden kommt'', fuhr die goldene Femme nach einer Weile fort. ,,Ihr möchtet bestimmt mehr über Standfire und Zodiac erfahren, stimmt's?''

Optimus nickte erneut.

,,Nun, ich selbst habe keine weiteren Informationen zu ihrem Zustand sammeln können'', fuhr Sunset fort und ließ ihr leichtes Lächeln zu einem Grinsen werden. ,,Aber ich bin auf eine interessante Person gestoßen, die etwas über sie weiß.''

Die Femme hob ihren Arm und betätigte eine Kommunikationstaste, mit der sie eine Person in das Café bat. Dann deutete sie mit einer Geste hinter die beiden Mechs, wo sich die kleine Eingangstür öffnete und ein dunkelblauer Mech eintrat. Optimus erkannte diesen auf der Stelle. Er besaß eine schlanke Gestalt, lange, tragflächenartige Arme und an seinem Oberkörper war eine Drohne befestigt. Nur eines fehlte diesem Mech ... Das Visier. Stattdessen hatte er ein dunkelgraues Gesicht, das unter seinen weißen Optics fahl schimmerte, während eine große Narbe von seinem linken Optic bis hinunter zum Kinn verlief.

,,Das ist unmöglich...'', murmelte Optimus unter seiner Tarnmaske und starrte dem Mech hinterher, bis er sich neben der goldenen Femme auf der Sitzbank niedergelassen hatte.

,,Sunset, ich kenne dich sehr lange, aber du bist scheinbar wahnsinnig geworden'', fügte Requiem erstaunt hinzu, aber Sunset legte bloß eine schelmische Miene auf.

,,Lange ist es her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben'', antwortete der neue Mech schließlich mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

,,In der Tat'', meinte Optimus und verzog sein Gesicht unter der Maske zu einem skeptischen Blick. ,,Genauso wie du ein treuer Anhänger Megatrons warst, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben.''

,,Bist du nicht Soundwave, der Con ohne Gesicht?'', warf Naria plötzlich ein.

,,Ich war es'', antwortete Soundwave mit seiner unerwartet jung klingenden Stimme, ,,aber diese Tage sind vorüber.''

Er wandte seinen festen Blick zu Optimus.

,,Genau wie es meine Tage als Decepticon sind. Megatron hat seine Chance vertan, mich auf seiner Seite zu behalten.''

,,Was ist passiert, wenn ich fragen darf?'', wollte Optimus dann wissen. Hätte er seine Maske deaktiviert gehabt, hätte man wohl sein Staunen gesehen, denn Soundwave war einer der treuesten und wichtigsten Gefolgsleute von Megatron gewesen. Zudem hatte er immer ein Visier statt einem richtigen Gesicht gehabt und nie gesprochen. Daher verwirrte es den Prime umso mehr, dass er jetzt als unmaskierter Autobot hier vor ihm saß.

,,Ich sollte einige Gefangene bewachen und abhören, aber dank eines systeminternen Defeks der nebenbei nicht von mir stammte sind mir diese Gefangenen entwischt. Das war erst neulich. Als mir die Gefangenen entflohen sind, ist Megatron ausgerastet und meinte mich wie Starcream behandeln zu müssen. Er hat mich beihnahe schrottreif geprügelt. Dabei hat sich wohl die Sperrung für mein Visier deaktiviert und mein normales Gesicht offenbart und wie ihr euch denken könnt hat dieser Anblick Megatron ganz und gar nicht erfreut. Er verbannte mich von der Nemesis und sagte mir, dass so ein Feigling wie ich es nicht Wert sei, bei den Decepticons zu bleiben...''

,,Weshalb hast du dein Gesicht überhaupt hinter dem Visier verborgen?'', fragte Reqiem nach einer Weile, woraufhin Soundwave eine empörte Miene machte.

,,Wurden dir deine Optics im Krieg zerschossen? Siehst du nicht, dass man mir mein Gesicht zerstört hat? Da ist eine riesige Narbe!''

Nachdem weiß-schwarze Mech verschreckt etwas auf der Sitzbank zurückgewichen war, beruhigte sich Soundwave wieder. Er schloss seine Optics und ließ seinen Kopf kurz hängen, dann sah er aber wieder auf und sprach mit einer ruhigeren Stimme weiter.

,,Ich war nicht immer ein Decepticon, müsst ihr wissen, und mein Name war auch nicht immer Soundwave. Ich wurde als Autobot Nox geboren, jedoch anstatt mit blauen Optics, wie es normal üblich ist, mit weißen Optics. Meine Eltern wussten sofort, dass ich anders sein würde, erkannten aber darin nur einen Defekt. Aber sie erkannten nicht, dass ich leistungsfähriger war als andere und mich auf mehr Dinge gleichzeitig konzentrieren konnte. Sie hassten mich, kümmerten sich kaum um mich und auch in der Öffentlichkeit sorgten sie dafür, dass ich eher verachtet wurde. Irgendwann verschwand ich und zog mich zurück, nur um dann von einigen halbstarken Autobots aufgefunden und geschlagen zu werden. Sie behandelten mich nicht anders wie einen Scraplet und als sie mich beinahe schrottreif geprügelt hatten, kam einer von ihnen mit einem Dolch und schlitzte mir damit mein Gesicht auf. Er wollte damit eigentlich meine Optics zerstören, aber ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit, da einige Sicherheitskräfte gerade in der Nähe waren. Letztendlich verschwanden diese Mitkerle und ließen mich verwundet im Dreck liegen. Als die Sicherheitskräfte dann kamen und mich sahen, wirkten sie erschrocken, als könnten sie meinen Anblick nicht ertragen. Daraufhin bin ich auch weggerannt. Ich verschwand in den Untergrund, wo ich mir selbst einen neuen Namen gab und mir ein Visier baute, mit dem ich niemals wieder mein verwundetes Gesicht zeigen müsste. Zudem legte ich ein Schweigegelübte ab, damit mich nie wieder jemand an meinem Aussehen oder meiner Stimme erkennen konnte. Da ich von dem Tag an die Autobots hasste, beschloss ich, mich Megatron anzuschließen und ein neues Leben auf der Nemesis anzufangen...''

,,Was dir widerfahren ist, tut mir für dich sehr Leid'', antwortete Optimus nach einem kurzen Zögern, ,,aber ich verspreche dir, dass es dir nicht noch einmal so ergehen muss.''

Soundwave nickte dankbar und wandte den Kopf nach einiger Zeit zur Seite, um weiterzusprechen; aber er schien bloß vom Thema ablenken zu wollen.

,,Also, ich habe von Sunset gehört, dass du mehr über Standfire und Zodiac wissen willst, richtig?''

,,Richtig'', entgegnete der Prime.

,,Die beiden werden ständig verhört. Zodiac trifft es schlimmer, da er mit Megatrons ... gelegentlichen ... Wutausbrüchen eher weniger zurechtkommt. Standfire hat sich bis vor kurzer Zeit noch standhaft gehalten, aber Zodiac, so fürchte ich, wird nicht mehr lange durchhalten.''

Wäre Optimus ein Mensch gewesen, wäre ihm wohl bei diesen Worten aus Schreck der Atem gestockt. Er hatte zwar nicht großartig etwas anderes erwartet, aber trotzdem nahm ihn diese Nachricht auf eine gewisse Art sehr mit.

,,Ich schätze aber andererseits, dass sie auch nicht mehr lange durchhalten müssen.''

Nun war Optimus gänzlich erschrocken.

,,Was meinst du damit?'', fragte Naria plötzlich, bevor er selbst es tun konnte.

,,Nicht das, was ihr jedenfalls gerade denkt... Ich habe während meiner Zeit auf der Nemesis Freundschaft mit jemandem geschlossen, der sich nach meiner Verbannung ebenfalls den Autobots verschrieben hat, aber nur heimlich. Er arbeitet immer noch auf dem Kriegsschiff und von dort aus liefert er mir weiterhin Informationen. Neulich hat er mir von Standfires und Zodiacs Zustand berichtet und beschlossen, den beiden zu helfen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie und ob er es schafft, aber der Allspark möge ihn dabei begleiten.''

,,Heißt das, er versucht die beiden zu retten?'', wollte Naria wissen, während sie sich freudig lächelnd nach vorne lehnte. Auch Optimus schloss unter der Maske erleichtert seine Optics, als Soundwave zur Antwort nickte.

,,Vielen Dank'', sagte der Prime dann nach einer Weile, woraufhin er seinen Kopf zu Naria und Requiem drehte. ,,Ihr beiden geht besser zurück in das Lager und holt die Predacons, ich habe da noch etwas zu erledigen.''

,,Was hast du vor?'', fragte Requiem mit einem verwirrten Blick, während er dabei war, aufzustehen und sich zur Eingangstür zu begeben.

,,Ich werde einmal in meinem Leben etwas unüberlegtes machen. Ich stürme mit den Predacons die Nemesis und helfe diesem Mech dabei, Standfire und Zodiac zu retten!''

...

Sooo...Das war's mit diesem etwas zu lang geratenem Kapitel. Ich war ernsthaft am Überlegen, ob ich einen Teil davon noch in das folgende Kapitel hineinstecken sollte, aber habe mich dann dagegen entschieden. Ich hoffe zudem, dass es flüssig lesbar ist, da ich mich an einigen Stellen etwas schwer getan habe, diese zu schreiben xD

-Und falls ihr wissen wollt, wie wir uns Soundwave ohne Gesicht vorstellen, da ist ein Bild (stellt euch einfach die große Narbe in dem Gesicht mit vor):

6539/f/2018/019/d/0/soundwave_unmasked_by_meiphon_d6wmjxz_by_ 

Des weiteren möchten wir uns noch bei der lieben Kristallfeuer für das Review vom letzten Kapitel bedanken :D Ich hoffe wir haben dein Weltbild von Soundwave nicht gänzlich zerstört xD-

Zu guter letzt: Hand hoch, wer anhand des Kapitelnamen dachte, dass Optimus enttarnt wird xD Bin ja mal gespannt, wie viele es waren xD Und an diejenigen, die es dachten: Diese Irreführung war beabsichtigt :P

-So, dann wollen wir die Moderation an dieser Stelle auch schon wieder beenden. Wir wünschen allen Lesern noch einen schönen Abend...bzw mittlerweile eine gute Nacht... und viel Spaß, wenn es mit dem nächsten Kapitel weitergeht. Für den Inhalt der nächsten beiden ... ähh drei Kapitel haben wir auch schon einiges geplant.

LG und Naviti,

Sky und Topspin ^^-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Für den funktionierenden Link von dem Bild müsst ihr leider auf meinen Tumblr wechseln...

Bis bald!


End file.
